Ayúdame a sanar
by Gissbella De Salvatore
Summary: Edward traicionó a Bella de una manera imperdonable y ahora ella ha cometido un error y tiene que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Que le depara la vida cuando de repente todo parece tan incierto y desconocido? Con Damon Salvatore nunca se sabe... ¡Todos Humanos!
1. Engaño

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**Ayúdame a sanar**_

.

.

**_-1-_**

_**Engaño**_

**.**

.

Me acomodé nuevamente en la cama y miré hacia el reloj que tenía en la mesa de luz. Eran las tres y media de la madrugada y Edward no venía. Me incorporé y me quedé sentada. Últimamente esto pasaba muy a menudo para mi disgusto. Edward se estaba comportando raro últimamente; se iba temprano en las mañanas no la llamaba durante el día y llegaba tarde en las noches… si es que llegaba. Puse los pies en el suelo y me levanté para caminar hacia el baño, cuando llegué prendí la luz y fui hasta el lavado. Abrí el grifo y puse mis manos debajo del agua haciendo un hueco con ellas para retenerla y luego la llevé a mi cara. Me apoyé en el lavado y suspiré cerrando los ojos.

Recordé el día en que conocí Edward. Era nueva en el Instituto de Forks y todos me miraban curiosamente. Los hermanos Cullen eran los estudiantes más populares junto con los Hale. Yo nunca había sido popular porque no tenía la belleza ni la coordinación apropiadas. Edward Cullen era el más popular, tanto por su increíble rostro y cuerpo de adonis como por el hecho de que no tenía novia. Jamás había pensado que alguien como él se hubiera fijado en mí. Pero lo hizo. Yo volaba en una nube en esos tiempos, extasiada de haberlo atraído y que me quisiera tanto como yo a él. A mi padre no le había hecho mucha gracia porque yo recién me había mudado con él pero lo aceptó porque nos veía enamorados. Conocí a sus padres luego de unas semanas, a quienes adoré. A sus hermanos los había conocido en el Instituto y nos llevábamos muy bien, de hecho, Alice, su hermana pequeña, seguía siendo mi mejor amiga. Rosalie también lo era aunque al principio yo no le caía muy bien.

Sequé mi rostro con una toalla y volví a la habitación. Nuestro departamento estaba en el centro de Seattle así que podía escuchar el tráfico en el exterior aunque fueran casi las cuatro de la madrugada.

Fui a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador mirando y escogiendo un helado de chocolate. Lo saqué y fui hacia la isla, buscando una cuchara y sentándome en un taburete. Comencé a comer el helado ausentemente porque mis pensamientos me absorbían. No podía ocultarlo más porque me haría mucho más daño; yo sabía que sucedía entre Edward y yo pero no había querido aceptarlo aunque fuera muy evidente. Se nos estaba acabando el amor. Sentí a mis ojos humedecerse. ¿Qué nos había sucedido? ¡Estábamos tan enamorados! Solté la cuchara y el chocolate en la isla y volví al dormitorio pensando en nosotros. Habíamos terminados el Instituto muy enamorados, habíamos ido a la Universidad y nuestro amor había sobrevivido, luego nos habíamos venido a Seattle a vivir juntos empezando nuestra vida de pareja más seriamente que antes… y ahí se nos acabó todo. Miré nuevamente el reloj que decía que eran las cuatro y veinte de la madrugada, y Edward no llegaba.

Necesitaba despejar mi mente. Fui hacia mi escritorio donde estaba mi bolso y saqué un manuscrito. Me había graduado de editora y había empezado a trabajar en una editorial de muy buena reputación.

Fui hacia la cama y me pasé una hora leyendo. Comprendí que la autora era buena. Su escritura era romántica, divertida y algunas veces atrevida. Miré nuevamente en reloj. Las cinco y veinticinco de la mañana. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo? Seattle era una ciudad grande y había ladrones… tomé el celular que estaba debajo de la almohada y marqué su número. Un tono, nada. Otro tono, nada. Otro tono, nada. Otro tono, nada. Iba a colgar y a llamar a los hospitales o a la policía cuando me atendió. Suspiré de alivio. Alivio que se convirtió en dolor e incredulidad cuando escuche la voz de otra mujer detrás de la línea.

―_¿Hola? _―la femenina voz era suave y parecía adormilada y cansada―. _¿Quién habla?_ ―mi voz quedó en mi garganta mientras yo luchaba por sacarla―. _¿Hola?_ ―volvió a repetir la mujer.

―¿Se encuentra Edward? ―traté de que mi voz sonara calmada.

―_Mmm. Está durmiendo. Espere que lo despierto_ ―se escuchó el sonido de algo crujir y su voz―. _Eddy, cariño_ ―alguien gruñó. Un hombre―. _Eddy, te llaman_ ―otro gruñido―. _Lo siento, está cansado, si quiere puedo_ ―corté.

Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro bañándome las mejillas y cuello. Edward tenía a otra mujer. La realidad me golpeó como una bola de demolición. Edward tenía otra mujer. Rodé sobre mi espalda y me incorporé sollozando. Pronto tuve que rodear mis piernas con las manos y apretarme porque sentía que me desarmaba. Edward tenía otra mujer. Mi corazón me dolía como si se me estuviera desgarrando. ¿Por qué? ¿En qué le había fallado? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué _no_ había hecho por él? Caí de costado, acurrucándome aún más y tomé su almohada para oler su aroma… y las lágrimas y los sollozos aumentaron cuando me di cuenta de que no había aroma al que oler porque hacía tiempo que no dormía en nuestra cama. Apreté los dientes al entender que hacía meses que no hacíamos el amor ni me tocaba. Sentí rabia; él le daba a otra lo que a mí no.

El celular sonó a mis espaldas. No atendí. Siguieron insistiendo y a la cuarta llamada me enfurecí tanto que lo aventé contra la pared haciendo que estallara en partes. Me levanté de la cama hecha una furia, llegué hasta el ropero y lo abrí. Allí, en la parte de Edward, sí estaba su aroma. Pero ahora poco me importaba aquello. Tuve la necesidad de quemar sus ropas, de quemarlo a él…

Respiré profundamente y me calmé. Yo no era una asesina. Me vestí rápidamente y fui al baño a peinarme. Luego tomé mis llaves y salí de nuestro departamento. Necesitaba aire. Caminé por el pasillo y llegué hasta el ascensor. Pulsé varias veces el botón y en unos cinco segundos las puertas se estaban abriendo. Entré y volví a apretar el botón que me llevaría hacia el estacionamiento. En unos cinco minutos me estaba subiendo a mi auto.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Los colores del ocaso resplandecían ante mis ojos. Había vagado todo el día por Seattle atrayendo muchas miradas preocupantes; debía parecer una loca. En esos momentos me encontraba sentada en unos de los bancos de una plaza mirando hacia el horizonte. Mi mente no paraba de pensar en Edward y en su… ramera. Mi mente había pasado del dolor a la furia y de la furia a un odio frío. No sabía cómo iba a hacer pero Edward iba a pagarlo. Le había entregado todo, mi vida, mi amor, mis sueños… y él ni siquiera había tenido la valentía para decirme lo que estaba sucediendo mientras se acostaba con ella… y no sabía cuantas más habrían habido antes de ella. Me levanté y comencé a caminar nuevamente; parecía que era lo único que me había mantenido calmada esa tarde. No sabía donde había aparcado el coche y tampoco me importaba ya que había sido un regalo de Edward. Quizás le daría las llaves al primero que aparezca. Al anochecer llegué a las puertas de un bar y ni siquiera lo pensé, simplemente entré.

El calor de los cuerpos que llenaban el bar me golpeó apenas di un paso dentro, la música estaba alta pero no tanto como para no escuchar las voces de las personas mientras conversaban o reían. Caminé a lo largo de la barra hasta encontrar un lugar vacío y me senté.

―¿Qué te sirvo, muñeca? ―preguntó en muchacho que estaba del otro lado, limpiando un vaso. A pesar de todo el lugar parecía limpio.

―Un whisky ―pedí, aunque nunca lo hubiera probado―. Doble.

Él me miró y sonrió.

―Claro.

Como dije, nunca había probado el whisky, pero me gustó el ardor en mi garganta. Me gustó mucho porque luego de lo que me pareció una hora o más mi mente estaba un poco mareada. Y yo estaba bailando con un hombre. Muy pegados pero no me importó. Sentía sus manos en mi cintura y las mías en su pecho, encima de la suave tela.

―¿Quieres ir a un lugar más… privado? ―preguntó en mi oído. Alcé mi rostro para ver al dueño de aquella voz ronca. Su cabello era corto, negro y tan lacio que parecía líquido. Su rostro parecía ser cincelado por el más fantástico de los escultores; su piel era pálida, sus ojos azules eran como el cielo oscurecido, sus pómulos eran altos y su boca sensual. Su cuerpo era grande y de hombros anchos.

Me apretó más contra él y mi cuerpo se encendió.

―Vamos ―contesté sin aliento. No me importaba nada. Quería que apagara ese fuego y vi la promesa de hacerlo en sus ojos. Me tomó de la mano y salimos de allí hacia el frío de la noche pero pronto me sentí cobijada dentro de su auto. Una alarma se encendió en mi mente cuando salimos del estacionamiento prácticamente derrapando. ¿Y si era un loco? ¿Un secuestrador? ¿O un violador? Reconsideré el pensamiento y me di cuenta de que el muchacho no tendría necesidad de violar a nadie. Y si era un violador… creí que aunque lo fuera era él quien tenía que cuidarse de mí. Llegamos a un edificio sofisticado. Entramos y fuimos directo al elevador y una vez las puertas de metal se cerraron me lancé sobre él.

Su boca era suave y caliente, sus labios me besaban con maestría y me pegó más a él. Enterré mis manos en su cabello y él me acorraló contra una de las paredes para sacarme la blusa y empezar a dejar besos húmedos en mi cuello. Gemí y sus labios volvieron sobre los míos. El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Salimos como pudimos sin dejar de besarnos. Mi espalda chocó contra la pared y le quité la chaqueta negra. Mi mente se dio cuenta de que vestía todo de negro. Llegamos a una puerta y él sacó unas llaves del bolsillo para abrirla. Lo hizo y me arrastró hasta adentro, cerrando la puerta. Guié mis manos hacia su camisa y no tuve paciencia con los botones así que de un rápido movimiento los arranqué haciendo que volaran por todas partes. Él sonrió, encantado. Me tomó del trasero y me levantó haciendo que yo rodease su cintura con mis piernas. Se puso en movimiento mientras yo me ocupaba de su cuello pero pronto me sentí caer sobre algo mullido. Una cama. Estando encima de mí le saqué la camisa y me quedé sin aliento al ver su pecho bien formado. Pasé mis manos por él y luego por sus musculosos brazos. Él gruñó y se dirigió hacia mi jean así que pronto estuve en ropa interior. ¿Era yo o hacía calor? Acarició mis piernas, subiendo por mis caderas y llegando al broche de mi sujetador, luego sentí mis senos libres su mirada ardiente. Bajó su cabeza y sentí su boca en mi pecho derecho. Lancé un gritito de sorpresa y luego cerré los ojos con placer mientras sentía a sus dientes y lengua trabajar. Pasé mis manos por su ancha espalda mientras gemía y lo arañé, queriendo llamar su atención aunque solo pareció alentarlo a seguir. Creí que podría haber tenido un orgasmo en ese momento pero me controlé y no lo permití. Lo aparte de mis pechos y el gruñó enojado.

―Quítate los pantalones ―mi voz salió estrangulada por el deseo. Me hizo caso inmediatamente; se puso de pie y se desabrochó los pantalones sin dejar de mirarme. Se los sacó junto con los bóxers y mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi su miembro. ¡Éste hombre iba a matarme de placer! Sonrió, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando y volvió a la cama. No me resistí y lo hice caer en ella de espaldas mientras yo gateaba hasta quedar encima de él, a horcajadas. Me sentía poderosa. Me incliné y besé su poderoso pecho, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo. Sus ojos llameaban de deseo y no lo pude evitar: me acomodé hasta sentirlo y bajé hasta que me llenara por completo. Ambos dimos un grito ahogado. ¡Eran tan grande! Miré sus ojos y empecé a moverme lentamente. El gruñó nuevamente y me tomó de la cintura ayudándome a hacerlo, aumentando la velocidad… se incorporó y sin dejar de moverme pasé mis brazos por su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí mientras él enterró su rostro en el mío, mordisqueándolo. En unos segundos más ambos jadeábamos por nuestros rápidos movimientos y yo ya me sentía llegar mientras temblaba…

Salió de mí en un movimiento brusco y yo chillé. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Él sonrió de forma maligna antes de darnos vuelta, quedando él encima de mí para embestirme de una sola estocada. Jadee y él comenzó a entrar y salir para torturarme.

―Por favor ―lloriquee como una nena.

―¿Por favor qué? ―preguntó él con la voz ronca mientras seguía torturándome.

―Hazme llegar…

Entró en mí y comenzó a moverse lentamente, aumentado la fricción. Me agarró de las nalgas y se enterró más en mí causando que yo le rodeara la cintura con mis piernas. Empecé a moverme con él, yendo a su encuentro en un baile sensual y placentero. Pronto el ritmo aumentó y mis músculos se tensaron, sentí fuego en mi bajo vientre y llegué al clímax en un grito ahogado, acompañada por él que volvió a enterrar su rostro en mi cuello para sofocar su grito y me mordió. Nos quedamos allí, él encima de mí, ambos sudados y jadeando. Salió de mí y rodó por la cama. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se calmaron.

¡Había sido sensacional! Nunca nadie además de Edward me había tocado y él mismo ya no lo hacía hace rato, pero el hombre allí a mi lado había cumplido todas mis expectativas y más. Me empecé a sentir somnolienta pero sentí un aliento en mi pezón izquierdo que hizo que se pusiera duro. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos. Se acercó a mí y me besó lenta y profundamente. Luego de unos minutos sentí su erección en mi abdomen. Abrí los ojos y él me sonrió malignamente.

―¿Lista para la segunda ronda? ―y ambos rodamos por el colchón.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

El olor a tocino y café me despertó por la mañana.

Me di vuelta y me desperecé, sintiendo dolor en mis partes íntimas. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré desnuda y sola en la cama, la cual estaba revuelta. Miré hacia los lados y me acordé de la noche anterior. Mis mejillas se calentaron. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Me había acostado con un desconocido! Me levanté rápidamente para luego lanzar un quejido. Me dolía la mayoría del cuerpo por la actividad nocturna. Me sonrojé aun más cuando recordé las poses con las que disfrutamos… me levanté de la cama antes de que mis mejillas se incendiaran y busqué mi ropa, la cual no encontré así que lo primero que vi fue una camisa de él. No lo pensé dos veces y me la puse. Me llegaba hasta un poquito más allá de los muslos.

Caminé por un pasillo y escuché la música de jazz provenir de algún lugar del departamento. La seguí y me guió hacia la cocina donde me encontré a mi… acompañante cocinando el desayuno. Se dio vuelta para mirarme cuando sintió mi presencia y me sonrió apreciativamente mientras recorría mi figura casi desnuda.

―Hola, extraña ―me saludó.


	2. Al descubierto

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**Ayúdame a sanar**_

.

.

**_-2-_**

_**Al descubierto**_

.

.

Esto era raro y por sobre todas las cosas incómodo. Él se había vuelto para servir el desayuno en dos platos y llevarlos a la mesa en donde yo me encontraba. Puso el plato enfrente de mí.

―No sé lo que te gusta, asique…

―No, está bien ―me apresuré a decirle. Después de todo yo era la intrusa en su casa.

Se sentó y yo, apresurada por los sonidos de mi estómago, tomé los cubiertos y empecé a comer. Estaba muy bueno para que lo haya cocinado un hombre. Tomé un poco de jugo y cuando iba a llevar otro trozo a mi boca lo vi mirándome divertido.

― ¿Qué?

Él sonrió.

―Cualquiera diría que no te alimento lo suficiente ―él también empezó a comer.

Me sonrojé.

―Normalmente no como tanto ―me defendí automáticamente―. Es solo que anoche ―mi rostro se puso aun más rojo que antes―… tú… es decir… ―no podía parar de balbucear hasta que al final preferí callarme.

Él soltó una risotada.

―Sí, creo que hicimos mucho ejercicio anoche ―terminó concordando para mí ya mucha vergüenza. Creí haber alcanzado un nuevo rojo en la historia. Me limité a comer todo lo que mi plato tenía y él me imitó con la música de Jazz de fondo. Tenía que admitir que a pesar de todo, estar en silencio con él era agradable.

―Mmm. ¿Cómo te llamas? ―pregunté. Todavía no me quitaba la impresión de haberme acostado con un desconocido.

―Damon ―contestó sin dejar de comer. Me miró―. ¿Tú?

―Isabella ―contesté―. Un placer.

―Fue más que eso ―dijo levantando las cejas. ¿Se había propuesto matarme de la vergüenza? Propuesto lo que se hubiera propuesto, seguí comiendo.

―¡Esto está muy bueno!

―Todo lo que yo hago está muy bueno ―su tono era divertido.

Suspiré hondamente mientras mis ojos se cerraban.

―¿Sabes qué? ―mi voz sonó ruda y elevada―. Quizás me haya acostado contigo y, está bien, ni siquiera sabía tu nombre hasta esta mañana pero no me gusta que me avergüencen a propósito.

Él asintió, su tenedor estaba clavado en el tocino.

―No pensé que fueras una chica tan fácil de herir ―masculló.

―¿Qué? ―enarqué una ceja y me di cuenta de que quizás estaba sobreactuando. Solo un poco.

―Nada ―sacudió la cabeza y siguió comiendo. La música llenaba la habitación de forma placentera y el sol que entraba por la ventana de la cocina era detenido por las blancas cortinas, lo que hacía que fuera aun más luminoso. Por lo poco que había visto de su departamento, los colores marrones abundaban.

Terminamos de comer aun en silencio. Alejé el plato de mí y me recosté en el respaldo de la silla con las manos en mi estómago lleno. Estaba satisfecha y me di cuenta que la comida sabía aun más rica cuando otra persona la preparaba.

―¿Sabes dónde está mi ropa? ―pregunté sin mirarlo.

―Sí ―se levantó y fue hacia lo que yo suponía era el living y luego volvió―, una vecina golpeó la puerta esta mañana y me entregó algunas prendas ―sonrió―. Al parecer, anoche nos las olvidamos en el suelo durante nuestro trayecto desde el ascensor hasta la puerta de mi apartamento.

Mi boca se abrió sorprendida.

―¿Cómo…? ―me aclaré la garganta― ¿cómo sabía que eran mías?

Se encogió de hombros.

―Está acostumbrada.

¿La vecina estaba acostumbrada? ¿a qué? ¿a que él llevara mujeres a su departamento? ¿a que se empiecen a desnudar antes incluso de traspasar la seguridad de la puerta? Me sentí enferma porque yo, sin duda alguna, ya me había convertido en una de _esas_ mujeres.

Tomé la ropa de sus manos abruptamente y él enarcó las cejas pero no dijo nada al respecto. Solo dijo:

―Puedes bañarte si quieres. Hay toallas, jabón y shampoo y enjuague en el baño.

Me levanté sin mirarlo siquiera y me dirigí hacia el dormitorio. Realmente sopesé la idea de cambiarme e irme así pero me sentía sucia y en verdad necesitaba un baño. Asique contra mis ascos me dirigí al baño y cuando entré me di cuenta que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme a la vista. El baño era de mármol y en tonos café, también. Y estaba muy limpio. Caí en la cuenta de que el dormitorio, la cocina y el baño estaban completamente limpios y ordenados y que seguramente la casa entera estaba de igual forma. Algo raro para un hombre soltero viviendo solo. A menos que no viviera solo.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí directa hacia la ducha. No me tenía porque importar si tenía novia, o peor, estaba casado, porque no pensaba volver a pasar por esto nuevamente.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Luego de una buena ducha caliente y de vestirme estaba lista para enfrentar al mundo. Bueno, quizás no para tanto pero estaba lista para enfrentarme a ese día. Entré a la habitación y la cama ya había sido tendida. Fruncí el seño y miré hacia el despertador que había en la mesilla de noche que estaba al lado de la cama. Eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana. ¿Cuánto había dormido en toda la noche? ¿dos horas? ¿dos horas y media? Pero no me sentía cansada, al contrario. Me sentía bien despierta. Agarré mi chaqueta y me la puse mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

―¿Damon? ―lo llamé. No hubo respuesta aunque la música seguía sonando solo que un volumen más bajo―. ¿Damon?

Llegué a la cocina para encontrarme con que todo volvía a estar limpio y acomodado. Y Damon no estaba. Me iba a dar la vuelta para salir de allí cuando algo en la mesa captó mi atención. Era una hoja con una nota en ella:

_Tuvimos una increíble noche y espero que se repita,_

_Llámame, 1584735584 _

_Damon._

Y al lado de la nota había un billete de cien dólares.

¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué era una prostituta? Chillé frustrada y lágrimas de rabia quemaron en mis ojos. Me di la vuelta, caminé todo el recorrido hasta la puerta principal y la abrí de un movimiento rápido para luego quedarme allí, de pie. ¿Cómo hacía para volver a mi casa? Había llegado allí en el auto de Damon y no había prestado atención al camino porque solo había tenido ojos para él. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Me di cuenta que ese billete era mi salvación puestos que no tenía un centavo conmigo.

Sintiéndome indignada y humillada, volví sobre mis pasos y tomé el billete, metiéndolo en el bolsillo trasero de mi jean. Cuando salí del departamento me di cuenta que no tenía llave para cerrarlo. Me encogí de hombros. _¡Que le desvalijen todo!_ ,deseé. Bajé en el ascensor con la mirada gacha por si algunas de las señoras que estaban allí eran vecinas de Damon. Una vez afuera, me tomó media hora que me parara un taxi. Me subí y le di el nombre del bar en el que había estado la noche anterior. Cuando llegamos el taxista me cobró sesenta dólares. Caminé hasta encontrar la plaza en la que había estado vagabundeando y no me costó mucho más encontrar mi auto. A las ocho y diez de la mañana ya estaba de vuelta en mi edificio.

Coloqué mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta y di vuelta la llave para luego entrar al departamento. Estaba oscuro asique Edward no estaba, bueno, en todo caso él tenía que estar trabajando a esa hora. Era uno de los mejores cirujanos de corazón en unos de las mejores clínicas de Seattle asique su horario era elástico. _Quizás tanto como esa golfa con la que se acostaba,_ pensé con odio. Asique a veces hasta se quedaba tres o cuatro días seguido en el trabajo. Claro, ahora no sabía si era verdad.

Entré y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas mientras prendía las luces. Si, no había vuelto al departamento; podía ver todavía el pote de helado, que yo había estado comiendo la noche anterior y que debía estar derretido, en la isla de la cocina. Éstos debían ser los momentos en los que no aparecía por la casa durante esos tres o cuatro días. Suspiré y me apoyé en la puerta. ¿Qué iba a ser? ¿Iba aquedarme hasta que Edward volviera? ¿Iba a enfrentarlo? No, no podía. Pero si me daba prisa podría llegar al trabajo a tiempo. Corrí hacia la habitación y me cambié a mi ropa formal del trabajo; una camisa elegante color vino de seda y una falda negra de tuvo con unos zapatos de tacón negro no muy altos. Fui hacia el baño, tratando de no mirar las cosas de aseo de Edward, y me maquillé con un poco de rímel y brillo de labios natural. Dejé la mayoría de mi cabello suelto y solo tomé los mechones que me molestaban en el rostro y los prendí hacia atrás con unos clips. Volví a la habitación y me di cuenta de que el móvil seguía allí culpándome por romperlo. Saqué el chip que se había salvado y a todos los pedazos del móvil los puse en una bolsa de plástico y luego en mi cartera. Tomé los manuscritos, los metí también en el bolso y salí de la casa.

Llegué al trabajo con cinco minutos de anticipación.

―Bella ―saludó Ángela, mi secretaria, cuando entré. Se puso de pie en su escritorio y me siguió adentro de mi oficina con unas carpetas en las manos.

―Hola Ang ―le devolví el saludo. Ya habíamos pasado completamente la etapa de la formalidad y ahora nos tuteábamos. Entendible si ambas nos consideramos ya amigas―. ¿Algo importante? ―pregunté mientras ponía mi bolso en mi escritorio y comenzaba a sacar los manuscritos.

―No, solo más manuscritos.

Suspiré.

―Estoy hasta la coronilla de manuscritos pero algunos son en verdad muy buenos.

―¿Cuántos? ―preguntó realmente interesada mientras dejaba las carpetas en mi escritorio.

―Bueno, no tantos. Supongo que uno de cada diez pero lo que me gusta es que la mayoría son de adolescentes ―sonreí sin ganas.

―Es bueno ver que se interesen ―respondió ella―. ¿Un café?

―Te lo suplico.

Dejó la habitación tranquilamente, tarareando para sí misma, mientras yo me acomodaba en mi sillón. Lo mejor de toda mi pequeña oficina era mi sillón, decidí. Un momento después Ángela volvió con mi café amargo. Lo tomaba así porque me despertaba aun más. Antes no me gustaba pero ahora con el tiempo aprendí a tragarlo sin pensar en ello.

―Así que ―Ángela se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a mí―, ¿una noche movidita?

Mis mejillas se calentaron sin permiso alguno y ella sonrió, traviesa.

―¿Cómo…?

Sin dejarme terminar la pregunta, ella sacó de mi bolso el espejo que tenía y me lo pasó, señalándome el cuello. Con el seño fruncido me miré la zona indicada y abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Allí, de color rosada y sexy había una mordida. Comencé a hiperventilar al recordar la noche pasada y el mordisco que me había dado al tener su orgasmo. Solté el espejo sobre el escritorio y llevé mis dos manos a mi cuello queriendo tapar la huella del delito.

Ángela rió encantada mientras el peso de todo lo sucedido caía de nuevo sobre mí. En la mañana me había levantado insensible, con la bruma de lo sucedido la noche anterior, Damon y sus besos. Pero ahora que tenía el tiempo y la tranquilidad para pensar todo caía de nuevo en su sitio. Mis ojos se humedecieron y la risa de Ángela murió en sus labios cuando me vio sollozar.

―¿Bella? ―su rostro se llenó de preocupación―. Bella, ¿qué sucede?

Sacudí la cabeza mientras tomaba aire pero no hablé.

―Lo siento, Bella, si te ofendí ―se disculpó ella rápidamente―. No quise husmear en tu vida privada…

―¡No! ¡Ese no es el problema!

―¿Entonces, qué? ―su rostro estaba ofuscado―. Pensé que tú querías que las cosas con Edward volvieran a funcionar ―su voz se apagó ante la incertidumbre.

Pasé mis dedos por las comisuras de mis ojos para que ninguna humedad se desbordara; me encontraba en el trabajo y si James, mi jefe, entraba por esa puerta yo no podía estar en un mar de lágrimas.

―Sí, sí. Yo quería que las cosas con él volvieran a ser como antes ―afirmé.

―¿Entonces? ―volvió a sonreír, momentáneamente aliviada por mis palabras.

―Que esto ―señalé la mordida― no me lo hizo Edward.

Ya estaba. Lo había soltado. La boca de Ángela se había abierto en una suave O y sus ojos no se despegaron de mi cuello.

―Bella, ¿me estás diciendo… que le fuiste infiel a Edward? ―su voz estaba libre de todo tono acusatorio, solo había sorpresa.

Suspiré y me eché hacia atrás con las manos entrelazados en mi regazo.

―Sí.

―¿Cómo pudiste? Me refiero a que, ¿ya no lo quieres?

―¿Quererlo? ―me reí secamente―. En estos momentos lo odio, Ángela.

―¿Qué hizo? ―su mano voló hacia su pecho.

―Anteanoche no venía a dormir a casa asique lo llamé, temiendo de que le pudiera haber pasado algo ―resoplé y luego lancé una carcajada enojada―. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Estaba preocupada!

―¿Y qué pasó? ―me instó a seguir ella pero se estiró sobre el escritorio y alcanzó mi mano, dándole un apretón.

―Me atendió una golfa ―respondí―, y cuando pregunté por él, ella lo llamó, parecía que intentaba despertarlo pero él no lo hizo.

Ángela suspiró.

―Bella, puede ser que haya habido un malentendido…

Le sonreí hoscamente.

―Eddy, cariño―remedé la voz de la mujerzuela―. Eddy, te llaman.

―Ugh.

Nos quedamos allí en silencio por unos minutos; yo controlando mi rabia y ella asimilando todo.

―¿Qué piensas hacer?

―¿Ahora? Trabajar.

―Supongo ―respondió―, pero me refería a después.

Me encogí de hombros y lo pensé.

―Supongo que volveré al departamento ―concluí―. Dios sabe cuánto agradezco que rentemos y no hayamos comprado uno.

―Pero, ¿estás preparada? ―preguntó ella―, ¿vas a poder hacerle frente?

Me hundí en mi sillón.

―No lo sé, Ang. Lo único que sé es que no viene desde hace dos días a casa, asique supongo que estos son sus turnos de cuatro días seguidos en la clínica.

Ella resopló, un sonido extraño en ella.

―¿Existen esos dichosos turnos? ―luego vi en su expresión el arrepentimiento por haber dicho eso, por herirme.

―No te preocupes, Ang. Yo también ya he dudado de eso.

El día pasó lentamente y no me permití pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo. Ángela me había prestado un pañuelo negro que combinaba con mi falda para poder ponérmelo en el cuello y que no se viera la mordida.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Llegué al departamento a la tarde, cansada mentalmente pero no físicamente. Me cambié de ropa y me puse una blusa rosa que enmarcaba mi silueta con un estampado en negro que decía _The best_ a lo largo de los pechos, un jogging gris y zapatillas deportivas. Al pelo me lo recogí en una coleta y me saqué el maquillaje. Había sacado una gasa y un par de curitas del botiquín y me las había puesto sobre la mordida, simulando una quemadura. No iba a ver a Edward pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Había encendido el equipo de audio y había puesto _Muse_ en un volumen considerablemente alto para los vecinos, pero no me importaba porque yo lo necesitaba. Limpié todo el dormitorio y acomodé toda mi ropa bien doblada para cuando me fuera. Limpié toda la cocina, fregando los platos, limpiando la mesada y los suelos. Luego fui por el baño y por último el Living. Terminé a eso de las nueve de la noche, cansada y sudorosa. No tenía ganas de cocinar asique decidí pedir comida italiana.

Me desnudé y me metí en la ducha, saboreando como la frescura del agua calmaba mi piel. La música aun estaba fuerte asique mientras me bañaba no paraba de contonearme al ritmo, siempre fijándome de no resbalar. Cuando decidí que era tiempo suficiente para que el delibery llegara tomé una toalla y la enrosqué alrededor de mi cuerpo. Salí de la ducha y me detuve en seco al toparme con la mirada de unos ojos verdes.

―Hola ―dijo con esa sonrisa de costado que en un tiempo hacía que me mojara. No pasó.

No sabía qué hacer, él se suponía que no iba a volver hasta dentro de dos días y yo no había decidido qué hacer. Compuse mi expresión mientras respiraba para calmarme y enroscaba aun más la toalla a mí alrededor. Le sonreí.

―Hola ―caminé hacia el espejo y tomé una toalla para secarme el cabello, siempre lejos de él―. ¿Todo en orden? ―le pregunté. Él estaba recostado contra la pared, su mirada no se desprendía de mí.

―Sí ―contestó, su voz aterciopelada y seductora. me recorrió un escalofrió de odio y él lo mal interpretó, sonrió aun más―. Todo muy aburrido como siempre ―se detuvo detrás de mí y sus manos tomaron mi cintura, pegándome a su dura excitación. Gimió y yo me estremecí―. Te extrañé ―susurró en mi oído y mi piel estalló en llamas, no por la excitación, sino por la furia. ¿Ahora me _extrañaba_? ¿cuando me había enterado de todo? Quise gritarle muchas cosas pero opté por sonreírle.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó de repente. Su mirada estaba clavada en mi cuello_. ¿Cuál era la excusa?,_ me pregunté frenéticamente.

―Me quemé ―él enarcó las cejas y yo me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente ―. Aceite de fritura ―le volví a sonreír y se olvidó por completo de la supuesta quemadura.

―¿Qué me estabas diciendo? ―le pregunté mientras me daba vuelta y le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

―Que te extrañé ―me besó el lado del cuello que tenía bueno―, que no paré de pensar en ti ―besó mis labios y tuve que contenerme para no morderlo. sus manos se detuvieron en mis nalgas y me alzó, llevándome hacia la cama.

Me depositó suavemente en el colchón y se posicionó encima de mí con sus labios en los míos. El beso era suave y lento. Pero yo no quería suave y lento; quería gritarle y golpearlo asique de un movimiento lo tumbé bruscamente y me puse arriba de él, sonriendo.

_Maldito_, pensé.

Llevé mis manos hacia su camisa y la desabroché impetuosamente. Besé su pecho y cuando llegué a su cuello, lo mordí, justo como Damon lo había hecho. Pensar en Damon me trajo recuerdos a la mente por lo que sacudí la cabeza, pero él quedó allí con sus ojos azules.

Escuché el gruñido de Edward ante el dolor de mi mordida pero no abrí los ojos, verlo a Damon me hacía las cosas más sencillas. Besé duramente su boca mientras él se sacaba lo que quedaba de la camisa. Me froté contra su excitación y prácticamente rugió. Llevó sus manos hacia la única prenda que me envolvía pero las alejé de un manotazo. Yo tenía el control pero mi mente comenzaba a asustarse: yo no quería llegar al final de esto, pero, ¿cómo parar? La suerte debió estar de mi lado por primera vez en la vida porque el timbre sonó insistentemente cuando Edward empezaba a besar la piel expuesta de mis pechos.

―¡Demonios! ―rugió, enfadado por la interrupción mientras yo saltaba de su regazo y caminaba apresuradamente hacia la puerta. Tomé el dinero cuando pasé por la mesa de la cocina y antes de abrir tomé un respiro.

El muchacho de unos veinte años me sonrió.

―Hola, señorita ―saludó y su mirada vagó por mi cuerpo unos segundos. Fingí no darme cuenta―. ¿Alguien pidió comida italiana?

―Sí, muero de hambre ―contesté mientras tomaba los paquetes que él tenía en la mano y le pagaba―. Quédate con el cambio.

Su sonrisa agrandó más.

―Que disfrute su comida.

―Gracias ―me despedí cerrando la puerta. Por primera vez en dos días me sentía realizada; estaba sexualmente satisfecha, me había dado una ducha refrescante, tenía comida italiana y había dejado a Edward en el dormitorio con una excitación monumental. Y no pensaba ayudarlo a satisfacerla.

Sonriendo, me dirigí hacia la cocina.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¿Qué hacen aquí? ―pregunté.

Alice y Rosalie me sonrieron desde la puerta de mi oficina.

―¡Bella! ―la primera prácticamente se aventó sobre el escritorio y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Rosalie fue más elegante en el movimiento.

―Decidimos pasarte a buscar para ir de compras ―comentó.

―¡Sí! Me parecen años desde la última vez que lo hicimos.

―Solo pasaron tres semanas, Alice ―rodé los ojos.

Su sonrisa se hizo mayúscula.

―Y no me importa ―espetó haciéndome reir.

Era agradable verlas después de tantas semanas pero admitiéndomelo a mí misma, no había pensado en ello y no tenía ánimos. Sí, la noche anterior me había ido a dormir, o fingido dormir para que Edward no me tocara, satisfecha. Pero hoy me sentía vacía.

―Está bien.

Saludamos a Ángela, quien me miró con aprensión y luego nos fuimos a una tarde de chicas.

―¡Extrañaba tanto esto! ―suspiró Alice.

―Sí ―apostilló Rosalie. Me miró―. Vas a matar a Edward con esa lencería de Victoria's Secreat ―sonrió. Tarde le devolví la sonrisa. No tenía nada de intención de usarla para Edward.

―Apuesto a que sí ―la apoyó Alice―. ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a Edward y así vamos todos a cenar? ―me miró―. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y yo ya teníamos planes y ahora que están ustedes podemos pasar una noche como antes.

Asentí con una sonrisa. ¡Dios! Me estaba matando mentirles de esa manera.

―Ahora que lo dices, Edward salía a las nueve de la noche hoy.

Alice chilló de felicidad mientras guardábamos los bolsos en la cajuela del coche de Rosalie.

Rosalie y Alice estaban viviendo con sus respectivos novios Emmett y Jasper. ella, ambas, era diseñadoras de modas. Recién estaban empezando con su carrera pero de igual modo les estaba yendo muy bien. Rosalie, a parte, hacía algunos trabajos de modelo cuando lo necesitaba. Jasper era psicólogo y Emmett era arquitecto. Era casi divertido como todos nos quedamos entre familia porque Rosalie y Jasper eran hermanos y ambos estaban enamorados de los hermanos Emmett y Alice.

En cuarenta minutos estábamos en la clínica. bajamos las tres, Alice contenta de ver a su hermano después de tres semanas. Buscamos su consultorio y preguntamos a una recepcionista.

―Oh ―sonrió―. El Dr. Edward Cullen está en el consultorio. Ese pasillo ―señaló―, la segunda puerta a la derecha. ¿Quieren que las comunique?

―No ―sonrió Alice―. Es mi hermano y queremos darle una sorpresa, ¿está atendiendo a algún paciente ahora?

La mujer buscó en su computadora.

―No ―sonrió.

―Gracias ―canturreó Rosalie. Caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta y Alice abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

―¡Hermani…! ―las palabras murieron en su garganta la ver el espectáculo que tenía en frente de ella. Edward estaba sobre su escritorio con la bata desabrochada y encima de él había una mujer. No, una enfermera. Su cabello era rubio platinado y podía ver sus esculturales piernas. Ella también tenía el uniforme desabrochado y cuando giró su torso para mirarnos por la sorpresa pude ver que llevaba solo una ligera lencería color rojo sangre.

Pero yo fui quien vi rojo sangre. Una cosa era escuchar la voz de una mujer a través del teléfono y otra muy distinta era ver la escena en vivo y en directo. Edward sacó a la mujer de encima de él con tanta prisa que ella se resbaló y cayó al suelo sobre su trasero. Siseó de dolor.

―Alice ―masculló él―… Bella… ¿Qué…?

―¡Imbécil! ―chilló Alice mientras se acercaba y lo golpeaba con sus puños cerrados. Edward trataba de apartarla sin hacerle daño. Se había puesto roja y para ser alguien tan pequeña, me daba mucho miedo―. ¡¿Qué demonios te crees que haces con esa golfa?

―Alice ―llamó Rosalie en voz baja. Podía ver por su expresión de que intentaba controlarse para no golpear a Edward pero seguramente estaba preocupada por mí. Rosalie era feminista a morir.

―¡No! ―le chilló Alice a Rosalie y luego se volvió hacia mí―. ¡Has algo, Bella! ―sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me pregunté por qué. Después de todo, ella no había encontrado a Jasper engañándola a ella sino a Edward engañándome a mí.

Me encogí de hombros y me apoyé en la puerta. Después de la furia, me había quedado fría, sin sentimientos.

―¿Qué quieres que diga? ―mi voz salió plana.

―Bella por favor…

Los ojos de Edward también estaban cristalinos. ¿Por qué?

―Te descubrimos, Edward ―dije―. Ya está. Era hora, supongo.

Rosalie me taladró con los ojos.

―¿Tú sabías lo que él…?

―Hará tres noches, Edward no llegaba y eran las cuatro de la mañana y Edward no venía ―le expliqué a todos―, asique lo llamé al móvil. Y fue tan pero tan estúpido de dejarlo prendido. Lo contestó su amante o su amante de turno y me dijo que el señor aquí presente estaba muy cansado para atenderme ―me reí―. Supongo que habías echo mucho ejercicio, ¿verdad Eddy? ―terminé con voz malignamente melosa y él se estremeció.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos hasta que la enfermera-golfa cometió el error de moverse y Alice se le fue encima.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** **Muchas gracias a:** Sweet'Dangerous**,** _eLiZ cKs_, Karla Cullen Hale, _jess yekyytaa_, Morte ao Sol, _afroditacullen_, CaMuChI, _smileofangel_, china lop32, _Eli Masen_, michie, _fanisa_, Florencia Quijano, _Aixa-caine-salvatore-cullen__,_ suspiroscullen**,** _camy de wayland_, Bells CA, _Lady Alizee__,_ aLii96, _Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore__,_ y Patito Pattz **por sus Reviews.**


	3. Nuevas compañías

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**Ayúdame a sanar**_

.

.

**_-3-_**

_**Nuevas compañías**_

**.**

**.**

Volví a apagar el móvil por milésima vez en el día. No quería ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie. Bueno, quizás Ángela pero con nadie más.

Me di vuelta en la cama, quedando sobre mi espalda y mirando el techo.

Después de aquel asqueroso momento dónde encontramos a Edward en esa posición tan… indecorosa, todo había cambiado dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Si era para bien o para mal, no lo había decidido todavía. Habíamos tenido que prácticamente arrastrar a Alice lejos de la enfermera pero no pudimos evitar que le haya dejado un ojo morado y un labio cortado. Irina, la enfermera en cuestión, había querido denunciar a Alice por agresión física pero Edward, cuando no, la persuadió para que no lo hiciera. Con Edward las cosas estaban más que mal en estos momentos. Después de dejar la clínica, Rosalie y Alice me habían acompañado al departamento a empacar mis cosas. Cosas que ya estaban dobladas y acomodadas lo más humanamente posible para una huida que yo había presentido, era algo inevitable. Alice había hecho de campana, vigilando que Edward no entrara si llegaba, con el portero del edificio mientras Rosalie me ayudaba a empacar. Edward no había aparecido mientras empacaba pero lo había hecho mientras metía mis maletas en el maletero del auto.

―Bells, por favor, hablemos ―me había prácticamente rogado mientras yo caminaba a paso vivo hacia la portezuela del conductor. Me di la vuelta.

―¿De qué, Edward? ―le respondí en tono cansado. Los acontecimientos recientes me estaban dejando fuera de combate y sentía que me derrumbaba. Pero no quería hacerlo allí, frente a él. No podía.

Se llevó las manos a los cabellos broncíneos, donde los enterró con frustración.

―De todo lo que pasó, Bella ―dijo, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando con intensidad―. De mí, de ti, de… ella.

Di un respingo.

―No ―mascullé. No estaba lista para _eso_. Sacudí la cabeza y lo miré a la cara―. Dame una semana, Edward ―suspiré. Él me imitó―. Necesito enfriarme, necesito…

Dejé la frase flotando en el aire, encogiéndome de hombros.

―Está bien ―dijo tras un minuto donde sus ojos se apagaron―. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, Bells―me sonrió débilmente. Aparté mi mirada de su sonrisa como si me quemara.

―Adiós, Edward―suspiré. Me metí en el auto y salí de allí pitando. Esa había sido la última vez que había lo había visto hacía seis días. Seis días. Al día siguiente se vencía el plazo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Ni yo misma aun lo sabía. Hubo tanto en lo que pensé, lo que recordé, que mi mente se había convertido en un laberinto de situaciones y emociones.

Siempre había creído que con Edward viviría el resto de mi vida; que nos casaríamos, tendríamos hermosos hijos, tendríamos una vida si bien no un "felices para siempre" porque no existían, sino que un "felices en las buenas, tristes en las malas", pero ¿entonces? ¿qué tenía yo en ese entonces? Nada. Había perdido a mi novio, a mis cuñadas y cuñados, a mis suegros, a mi casa. Tenía que dar gracias que aun tenía un empleo y una amiga como Ángela en quien confiar. No es que no confiara en Rosalie y Alice; ellas eran mis mejores amigas desde hacía años, pero estaban relacionadas a Edward de una u otra manera y podían ser imparciales. Ángela, por otro lado, podía ser muy parcial en cuanto a sus opiniones. Y eso era lo que yo necesitaba en esos momentos.

Asique allí estaba, fundiendo mi cerebro con la expectativa de poder llegar a una conclusión lo antes posible.

Un suave golpe sonó en la puerta.

―¿Bella? ―Ángela se asomó por el espacio de la puerta abierta.

―¿Sí? ―me incorporé hasta sentarme. Corrí el cabello de mi rostro y la miré.

―¿Comemos? ―preguntó con una sonrisa. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por devolvérsela pero fallé miserablemente.

―Está bien ―me levanté y la acompañé hasta el comedor.

Una vez que me había ido del departamento que Edward y yo compartíamos no había sabido en dónde pasar la noche. Por suerte Ángela había llamado para preguntarme una información sobre unos manuscritos y yo no pude ocultarle lo que estaba sucediendo. Me ordenó expresamente que fuera hacia su departamento. Ella había estado viviendo con Jessica, una amiga de ella que hacía unos días se había ido a vivir con su novio, un tal Mike, asique Ángela había quedado sola en un departamento con dos habitaciones.

A pesar de que Ángela tenía novio, ella no había pensado en compartir el departamento con él.

―Estamos juntos hace ocho meses ―me había dicho cuando yo le había preguntado porque no vivía con él―, no me siento preparada para convivir ―me había sonreído―. Esperemos que lleguemos a cumplir un año de noviazgo.

Asique ahora podía considerarme su compañera de departamento. Sonaba raro ya que solo había compartido uno con un hombre antes.

Me senté en la silla enfrente de ella y cogí el tenedor. Comimos en silencio. Si me preguntaran cuál era la cualidad que más me gustaba de Ángela, diría que era su capacidad de no sentirse obligada a llenar los silencios; disfrutaba de ellos al igual que mi padre y que yo lo hacíamos. Luego de terminar la cena, recogimos los platos y ella los lavó mientras yo los secaba.

―¿Cómo lo llevas? ―preguntó, lavando un vaso. La piel de sus manos desaparecía bajo la blanca espuma.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Supongo que bien. Sabes que ya sabía lo que ocurría ―suspiré―, sólo que saberlo es una cosa muy distinta a verlo.

―Me imagino ―asintió ella. Se mordió el labio inferior y me di cuenta que quería preguntarme algo pero no se atrevía.

―Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, Ang ―la animé―. Creo que me va a hacer bien hablar de todo esto.

Me miró con una sonrisa de disculpas.

―También lo creo. Es sólo que ―sacudió la cabeza―… no quería hablarte de Edward, sino de ―sus ojos se deslizaron hasta mi cuello y comprendí.

―Oh ―mi rostro ardió por un momento―. ¿Qué quieres saber?

―Es que, sinceramente, no puedo imaginarte engañando a Edward a pesar de que él sí lo haya hecho. Tú no eres así ―le pasé un repasador para que se secase las manos ―. ¿Café? ―me preguntó mientras comenzaba a preparalo.

―Sí, gracias.

Estuvimos otro momento en cómodo silencio hasta que nos sorprendí a ambas diciendo:

―Era asombrosamente guapo ―la miré y le dirigí una sonrisa pícara―: cabello negro corto, lacio y fino, sus ojos eran celestes, pero de un celeste tan eléctrico que puedo jurar me daban descargas cada vez que me miraba ―suspiré con la vista clavada en el techo.

Ángela dejó salir un sonido estrangulado que me hizo voltear a verla. Estaba conteniendo una sonrisa.

―¿Qué?

―¡Escúchate! ―me sonrió―. Cualquiera diría que no te arrepientes de lo que hicieron.

Fruncí el seño y pensé en ello.

―Es que no me arrepiento, Ang ―expliqué lentamente―. Reconozco que quizás estuve mal pero fue el mismo día que me enteré de lo de… Edward ―volví a suspirar―. Pero pasé una noche tan… agradable ―me sonrojé, claro―, que no me siento mal por ello.

Ella se quedó mirándome con la sombra de una sonrisa en las comisuras de su boca. Cuando el café estuvo listo volvimos a tomar asiento.

―¿Qué piensas hacer con Edward? ―me preguntó, tomando un sorbo de la taza.

―Mañana tengo que verlo ―resoplé sin ganas―. Le pedí una semana para pensar.

Ella asintió.

―¿Qué has decidido?

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¿Desea ordenar algo?

―Un zumo de naranja, por favor ―contesté, sin dejar de vigilar la puerta de la cafetería. La camarera me preguntó algo más pero no hice el más mínimo esfuerzo por entender. Se fue con mi pedido al cabo de un minuto. Ni siquiera hubiera pedido el zumo si no fuera porque si no lo hacía no podía quedarme allí. La cafetería estaba media llena; hombres y mujeres con sus portátiles, jóvenes reunidos, algunos leyendo otros conversando. Edward había sugerido ir a cenar a un restaurante pero yo preferí un desayuno en una cafetería; una cena en un restaurante era mucho más propia de una cita amorosa y lo nuestro era todo lo contrario a aquello. Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron y entró él; cabello broncíneo, ojos verdes, casi perfección de pies a cabeza. Pude observar como jovencitas quedaban sin aliento al igual que yo ante su presencia. Por una vez me irritó. Aunque noté que tenía la sombra de una barba y ojeras debajo de los ojos. Que él lo estuviera pasando al menos un décimo de lo mal que yo, contribuyó a mi alma un bálsamo de egoísta satisfacción.

―Hola ―sonrió mientras se acercaba. Antes de sentarse se debatió unos segundos si estirarse y darme un beso pero yo me eché hacia atrás y no le devolví la sonrisa. Se sentó con la sonrisa muriendo en sus labios.

―Hola.

Un incómodo silencio nos envolvió hasta que ambos lo rompimos al mismo tiempo:

―¿Quieres algo…?

―¿Cómo…?

Nos miramos y soltamos una risilla nerviosa.

―¿Quieres pedir alguna cosa? ―le pregunté, cortés. Me sentía extraña dirigiéndome hacia él en esa manera.

―No, gracias ―apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus manos debajo de su mentón―. ¿Cómo… has estado?

Me crucé de brazos y me encogí de hombros.

―He estado mejor ―contesté lentamente.

Él suspiró.

―Bella, yo…

―No ―lo interrumpí―. Por favor no te excuses. Sólo… quiero saber por qué, Edward. ¿Por qué?

Fue como si le hubiera soltado una bofetada en la cara, cosa que jamás había hecho. Se frotó los ojos con la mano.

―No lo sé, Bells ―negó con la cabeza―. Fui un estúpido, un idiota…

―No empieces a disculparte ―mi voz había sonado alta y con dureza asique bajé el tono―. Sólo quiero que me digas por qué, Edward.

La frustración surcó su rostro.

―Por muchas cosas…

Un vaso de zumo fue depositado en la mesa en medio de los dos. Miré hacia arriba, a la camarera, quien solo tenía ojos para Edward.

―¿Desea ordenar algo? ―su voz era baja y ronca, pretendía ser sensual.

―No, gracias ―respondió él sin siquiera mirarla.

―¿Está seguro? ―insistió ella, todas sonrisas sensuales―. Porque puedo…

―No quiere nada ―la corté―. Ve a atender otras mesas ―no me arrepentí del tono hosco y malhumorado que me salió. ¿Estaba hablando de la infidelidad de mi ex-novio con él mismo y viene ella a coquetear con él? No, definitivamente eso no alegraba mi humor. Ella me echó una mirada amarga y se fue hacia otra mesa con paso vivo.

Me volví para ver a Edward sonreír.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Nada ―contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Bueno, ¿vas a decirme?

Cerró los ojos un momento.

―No lo sé, Bella. Creo que fue el trabajo; casi no nos veíamos y yo estaba todo el tiempo en la clínica. Ella estaba allí, todo el tiempo conmigo…

Apreté los labios en una fina línea.

―¿Sabes que es lo que más me molesta? ―lo interrumpí y no esperé a que me contestara―. Que no hablamos de ello. No me hablaste de ello. No te hablé de ello.

―No tenía tiempo

―¿No tenias tiempo? ―me abstuve de lanzar una amarga carcajada―. Bien que tenías tiempo para ella ―espeté. La palabra tiempo encendió una lamparita en mi cabeza―. ¿Hace cuanto que tú y ella…? ―no terminé la pregunta.

Su boca se contrajo en una mueca.

―No tienes porque escuchar…

―¿Cuánto tiempo, Edward?

Suspiró.

―Tres meses, quizás menos.

Me quedé en silencio. Tres meses. ¡Tres malditos meses engañando y mintiéndome! Apreté los puños.

―¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pudiste? ―a pesar de la creciente furia que empezaba a encenderse en mí, mi voz salió rota.

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y gimió.

―¡Perdóname! No quise hacerlo pero yo estaba ―sacudió la cabeza―… no importa. Lo único que importa es que estoy arrepentido, Bella. Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos. Quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mí y…

―Creo que pides demasiado, Edward.

―Lo sé ―volvió a suspirar.

Me levanté de mi asiento. El zumo de naranja intacto en la mesa, saqué mi cartera y dejé unos billetes junto al vaso. Eso me hizo acordar a Damon. Lo desterré de mi cabeza antes de que la imagen de sus ojos celestes hiciera que la culpa me invada; quería sentirme furiosa con Edward, no culpable.

―Bella ―empezó él nuevamente, poniéndose de pie―… no te vayas.

―Lo siento, Edward. Pero no puedo seguir aquí.

Salí casi corriendo de la cafetería hacia el estacionamiento.

―¡Bella! ―Edward me estaba siguiendo. En oposición a mi estado de ánimo, el sol se encontraba en todo su esplendor aquel día―. Espera, Bella ―dijo de manera suplicante cuando me alcanzó. Me encontraba ya abriendo la puerta del conductor de mi auto―. Dijiste que hoy hablaríamos…

Me giré para encararlo.

―¿Con qué derecho…? ―le grité, exaltada―. ¿No te pusiste a pensar que quizás yo tenía derecho a saberlo?

―¡No quería lastimarte!

―¡Aunque me doliera! ―le grité en respuesta.

Estábamos haciendo un espectáculo, bien lo sabía, pero las emociones que había estado conteniendo todos estos días, emergieron con fuerza. Vislumbré a dos mujeres, una rubia y la otra morocha, que nos estaban mirando con expresiones serias. Sólo estaban ellas en el desierto estacionamiento. No me importó.

―¡Solo dime, maldito seas, por qué te acostaste con esa golfa!

―¡Por el sexo!

Me congelé en ese momento. ¿Por el sexo?

―¿Qué? ―le pregunté con sarcasmo, luego bajé la voz porque, a fin de cuentas, estábamos hablando de algo que solo nos incumbía a los dos―. ¿No te gustaba? ¿no te lo daba? ¿en qué fallé?

―Era siempre lo mismo, Bella ―metió sus manos en los bolsillos y encuadró los hombros. Sentí a mi rostro enfriarse―. Nunca hacíamos nada nuevo. Siempre era ―se encogió de hombros―… lo mismo.

Aspiré de golpe y asentí con la cabeza repetidas veces.

―Está bien ―acepté y levanté las manos en el aire―. Quizás tienes razón y el sexo no era… espectacular ―sonreí con amargura― pero, ¿no pensaste que quizás yo creí que así te gustaba? ¿o que podías haberlo hablado conmigo? ―esta vez sonreí con un poco de desprecio y odio― ¿o que tú no me dabas la confianza suficiente?

Su rostro se incendió y a pesar de todo, guardé ese sonrojo en mi memoria junto con los otros pocos.

―¿Qué yo no…? ―sus ojos eran dos ascuas.

―No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, Edward ―le dije lenta y claramente. Su rostro se surcó de dolor.

―Bella, por favor…

―No ―levanté un brazo en su dirección para ordenarle detenerse cuando quiso avanzar hacia mí―. Por favor, Edward ―mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas―. No me llames, no me busques, ni siquiera pienses en mi nombre…

―¿No vas a darme una oportunidad para arreglar todo esto? ―me interrumpió―. ¿Vas a darte por vencida?

Mi corazón se rompió. Hasta ese mismo momento había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para permanecer de una sola pieza. Pero no quiso más. Ya no.

Al ver y escuchar en el pozo de dolor en el que él también se encontraba, entendí, contra mi voluntad, que yo era tan culpable como él. En todos los aspectos de la relación. Me acerqué a él hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros de él. Sus ojos me siguieron todo el trayecto.

―No hay nada en lo qué no debo darme por vencida, Edward, porque esto ―nos señalé a ambos con mi dedo índice― ya se había acabado hace tiempo ―unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y comprendí que las mías ya estaban empapadas desde hacía rato―. Ahora ve a casa ―susurré, alzando mis manos para secar sus mejillas― y pregúntate si aun me amas o si solo nos hemos hecho tan dependientes el uno del otro que nos es casi inconcebible la idea de vivir una vida sin que el otro no esté en ella.

―Te amo ―susurró con la voz quebrada. Me dolió. Me dolió mucho pero mentí:

―Yo no.

Cuando asimiló mi respuesta se apartó lentamente. Me quedé allí, viéndolo caminar alejándose de mí, hasta que mis lágrimas nublaron del todo mi vista. ¿Lo volvería a ver alguna vez? Me respondí que sí; Seattle era muy pequeño, pero comprendí que lo volvería a ver, sí, pero con otros ojos.

No sé cuento tiempo mi mente se quedó acariciando el recuerdo de su imagen. El color de su cabello, de sus ojos, la forma de su nariz, la suavidad de su boca y de sus manos…

Sentí movimiento en mi espalda; algo o más posiblemente alguien me la estaba frotando. Luego escuché una voz susurrar en mi oído:

―No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien.

Era femenina y calmada. Me di cuenta que estaba en el suelo, de rodillas. Un brazo se enroscaba en mi izquierdo y otro en mi derecho. Otra mano me frotaba la espalda en círculos. No me importó que dos desconocidos estuvieran conmigo en ese momento, me limité a sollozar. Luego de unos minutos pude calmarme, tratar de componerme aunque solo sea un poco. Tomé un profundo respiro y me sequé las mejillas y los ojos con el dorso de mi mano. Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a mi público intenté ponerme de pie. Dos brazos me ayudaron.

Levanté mi vista y miré a mis acompañantes. Eran las mujeres que habían sido testigo de mi discusión con Edward. Esbocé una débil sonrisa.

―Gracias.

―No te preocupes ―me sonrió la rubia. Era ella quien me había hablado la primera vez. Estatura normal, cabello rubio, piel clara y ojos azules. Era posible que fuera modelo. Me sentí fea en comparación. Su sonrisa vaciló―. ¿Estas… mejor?

Suspiré. ¿Estaba mejor? No lo creía. Opté por encogerme de hombros.

―¿Necesitas algo? ―preguntó la otra muchacha. Tenía el cabello ondulado y negro, la piel aceitunada y los ojos grandes y oscuros. Medía, al menos, diez centímetros menos que la rubia. Ambas estaban vestidas con blusas, jeans y botas. Llevaban al menos dos carpetas cada una.

―No, gracias ―respondí. Hizo una mueca con los labios y miró en dirección a donde Edward se había marchado―. En serio ―sorbí por la nariz.

―De todos modos, ¿era tu novio? ―preguntó la rubia, mirando en la misma dirección que la morocha.

―Ex

―Ajam ―chasqueó la lengua―. Y te fue infiel.

―¡Caroline! ―la morocha la reprendió pegándole en el brazo. Contuve un suspiro, al fin y al cabo, ellas habían sido testigo de todo.

―¿Qué? ―contestó la tal Caroline con gesto inocente. Se volvió hacia a mí―. Soy Caroline Forbes ―señaló a su amiga― y ella es Bonnie Bennett.

Saludé a ambas con un gesto de la mano.

―Bella Swan.

―Ok, Bella ―me sonrió Bonnie―, ¿quieres tomar un café? No es secreto que vimos y escuchamos toda la discusión ―taladró a Caroline con la mirada― y… bueno, es la primera vez que pisamos Seattle ―se encogió de hombros.

―Seguro ―intenté sonreírles y luego fruncí el seño―… aunque creo que primero necesitaré ir al tocador…

―Sí ―me interrumpió Caroline mientras me tomaba suavemente por el codo―, necesitas arreglarte urgentemente.

Contuve una sonrisa ante su tono urgente, Bonnie a mi lado suspiró. Caroline nos dirigió hacia el tocador de mujeres y nos detuvimos frente al gran espejo.

―Lávate el rostro ―ordenó y frunció el seño―. Tienes maquillaje, ¿verdad? ―preguntó.

Asentí, dándome cuenta que probablemente había conocido a una nueva Alice.

Luego de sacarme todo el maquillaje, arreglarme nuevamente y acomodarme el cabello, estaba presentable. Fuimos de nuevo hacia una mesa y nos sentamos. Un camarero vino enseguida y ordenamos café y bollos.

―Entonces… ¿qué hacen aquí en Seattle? ―pregunté mientras el chico se retiraba con nuestro pedido.

―Estamos de paso ―contestó Bonnie mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa―. Nos quedamos en la casa de un conocido por hoy y mañana seguimos hacia Washington.

―¿En serio?

―Sí ―contestó Caroline mientras buscaba algo en su bolso. Rió suavemente―. Solo espero que no nos encontremos con ninguna de sus… amiguitas ―volvió a reír mientras tecleaba en su móvil―. Somos periodistas y nos asignaron hacer un reportaje de temas folklores pero que no sean de nuestro pueblo asique estamos yendo hacía una reserva india.

―¿De dónde son? ―pregunté cuando el camarero volvió con nuestras órdenes. Le dio una gran sonrisa a Caroline que ella correspondió. Cuando se fue, Bonnie enarcó una ceja en dirección a Caroline.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó ésta, llevando su taza de café a los labios.

Bonnie frunció los suyos.

―¿Y Tyler?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé. Me refiero a que sabes que nos estamos dando un tiempo ―me miró y rodó los ojos―. Los hombres a veces apestan seriamente, Bella.

Me reí.

―Bueno, ¿me van a responder o no?

―Somos de Mystic Falls, Virginia. Nuestro pueblo está lleno de leyendas folklore pero como es allí donde nacimos…

Asentí.

―Entiendo, asique ahora tienen que buscar nuevas leyendas ―ellas asintieron, tomando unos bollos―. Yo nací en Forks ―les conté, tomando de mi café―, y mis amigos son de la reserva india de La Push, asique crecí rodeada de leyendas. La que más me gusta es la de los _Fríos_.

―¡Esa es a la reserva a la que vamos! ―exclamó Caroline a la vez que Bonnie preguntaba:

―¿Los _Fríos_?

Le sonreí a Caroline y le respondí a Bonnie.

―Los _Fríos_ son algo así como vampiros, creo.

―¿Vampiros? ―Caroline sonó extrañada. Asentí.

―Pero no voy a contarles nada de eso. Esperen a llegar hasta allí.

―No me importa ―dijo Bonnie―, con solo ese adelanto ya estoy entusiasmada ―sonrió.

―Yo también ―comentó Caroline―. Por lo menos, la estancia no será aburrida del todo ―luego abrió mucho los ojos―. ¿Tendrán televisión?

―Caroline ―suspiró Bonnie mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano―, no son indigentes, son indios nada más.

Caroline se encogió de hombros mientras yo me desternillaba de risa en mi asiento.

―Quizás las encuentre allí ―comenté después de mi ataque de risa. Nos habíamos terminado el café y comido los bollos.

―¿Vas a ir a tu casa?

Asentí.

―Ha pasado tiempo desde que he visitado a Charlie ―ante sus miradas me expliqué―, él es mi papá.

―Ah.

―¿Tu madre?

Me encogí de hombros.

―Ella vive en Phoenix, Arizona.

―Hace un calor demencial allí.

―Nos gusta el calor.

―Entonces, ¿por qué vivías en Forks? ―preguntó Bonnie amablemente―. He escuchado que es el pueblo dónde llueve todo el tiempo.

―Cuando tenía diecisiete años mi madre se volvió a casar y yo quise darles intimidad asique me fui a vivir con Charlie.

Seguimos hablando durante un buen rato, contándonos nuestras vidas. La madre de Bonnie había muerto cuando ella había nacido, su padre había muerto cuando ella tenía seis años y desde entonces la había criado su abuela. La madre de Caroline, apodada Liz, para mi sorpresa, era la _sheriff_ del pueblo, al igual que mi padre de Forks. Ambas tenían dos mejores amigas llamadas Elena y Katherine, quienes eran gemelas. Bonnie no tenía novio y Caroline tenía una historia con un tal Tyler quien había sido el _quarterback_ del equipo de futbol americano del Instituto. Me contaron de Mystic Falls, un pueblo donde, a diferencia de Forks, casi todos los días eran soleados, tenía muchas tradiciones y fechas especiales.

Les conté de Forks, de Phoenix, de Alice y Rosalie, de mis días de secundaria…

―Dios, sí que se ha hecho tarde ―dijo Bonnie cuando miró su reloj luego de horas de charla. Miré el mío y vi que eran las tres de la tarde. Le di la razón. Nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la salida. Nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento y allí nos despedimos con sendos besos en las mejillas.

―Esperamos verte pronto, Bella ―dijo Bonnie.

―Dame tu número ―pidió Caroline.

Se lo di y subí a mi auto luego de despedirme. De camino al departamento que compartía con Ang, pensé en todo lo que había sucedido en el día. Aun me dolía lo que había sucedido con Edward; eso ocupaba cada rincón de mi mente, pero a la vez, conversar con Caroline y Bonnie había aliviado la tensión del día. Pensé en Rosalie y Alice, quería verlas pero deseché la idea. Me dolería verlas en ese momento porque me recordarían mucho a los momentos que viví junto a ellas y Edward.

No. Iría a visitar a Charlie. Necesitaba alejarme y despejar mi cabeza.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Miré, a través de la ventana de la sala, como la lluvia caía ligeramente. No era de esos aguaceros que se daban habitualmente, quizás porque hoy el día no era tan frío.

Ese mismo día, después de la ajetreada mañana con Edward, Caroline y Bonnie, al llegar al departamento, le dije a Ángela que me iba a ver a mi padre; sólo eran dos horas en auto a un buen ritmo. Ella me deseó buena suerte ya que iba a pasar el fin de semana con la familia de Ben, su novio.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Charlie, mi padre y Sue estaban sorprendidos pero contentos. Sue había sido la esposa de Harry Clearwater, ambos eran de la reserva y tuvieron dos hijos; Leah un año mayor que yo y Seth, quien había cumplido veintiuno este año. Harry había muerto de un ataque al corazón cuando yo tenía dieciocho años y un año después Charlie y Sue empezaron a estar juntos, convirtiéndonos a Leah, Seth y yo en hermanastros. Aquello no resultó cómodo ni para Leah ni para mí, aunque a Seth parecía no afectarle en absoluto, y no tenía porque hacerse problemas ya que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente apreciaría a Seth. Con él, mi relación no había cambiado en absoluto pero, como dije, con Leah era otra historia. En un principio, Lean nunca me quiso. El problema había empezado por Jacob; mi mejor amigo creyó amarme en nuestra época de Instituto y muchos la pasamos mal por ello. Leah y yo éramos las mejores amigas de Jake aunque no nos habláramos entre nosotras; ella era su amiga india y yo la cara-pálida, como él solía llamarnos. Como todos sufrimos por aquel triángulo amoroso en el que Jake nos había envuelto, Leah ganó un profundo odio hacia mí ya que él la hacía confidente de su desdicha.

Para ser completamente sincera, ni siquiera sabía en qué se basaba la relación de Charlie y Sue; no creía que se amaran ya que estaba casi segura que mi padre aun amaba a mi madre, Renée, y que Sue no amaría a nadie más que a Harry, pero yo no iba a preguntarles nada de aquello a ellos. Los respetaba lo suficiente. Aunque a veces he pensado que estaban juntos para no continuar sus vidas en solitario.

Solo estaban mi padre y Sue en la casa. Leah residía en Nueva York, se había recibido de abogada en causas penales y le iba muy bien en su trabajo. Seth, también estaba allí, vivía cerca de Leah y estaba yendo a la Universidad; estudiaba relaciones comerciales.

Cogí mi chaqueta y me la puse, tomando las llaves de mi auto y saliendo de la casa. Conduje hasta La Push con cuidado y pronto pude ver el mar de forma de medialuna. Aparqué en el estacionamiento y caminé por la arena. Dos figuras enormes se tumbaron en la arena, a diez metros de ella, mientras luchaban divertidamente.

―¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ―exclamé con una gran sonrisa mientras me acercaba a las dos enormes figuras tumbadas en la arena―. Algunas personas nunca crecerán.

Jake levantó la vista y me sonrió ampliamente. Se levantó desde donde estaba peleando con Quil y vino a abrazarme.

―¡Bells! ―me envolvió en uno de sus abrazos de oso y me estrujó contra él.

―No… puedo… respirar…

Lanzó una carcajada y me depositó en la arena. Tomé aire.

―Hola, Bella ―Quil me dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Hola, Quil ―le sonreí.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Bells? ―preguntó Jake―. ¿Dónde está esa sombra tuya? ―me preguntó, claramente refiriéndose a Edward. Él nunca le había gustado mucho a Jacob pero cuando se veían obligados a estar juntos se comportaban.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Supongo que me he quedado sin sombra.

Él frunció el seño y Quil lo imitó.

―No… te entiendo ―dijo éste último.

Suspiré.

―Rompimos.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que reventaron a carcajadas. Les di un puñetazo a ambos en el hombro, puñetazo que seguramente ni sintieron.

―Lo siento, Bella ―dijo Quil entre carcajadas.

―Fue una broma muy buena ―apuntó Jake, también entre risas.

Fruncí el seño mientras mis ojos me picaban pero sonreí, tratando de esconder un poco de mi amargura, cuando divisé a Caroline y Bonnie caminando hacia nosotros con Paul y Jared. Por su expresión, podía decir que a la morena no la había engañado ni un poco.

―¡Bella! ―llamó Bonnie mientras agitaba su pequeña mano sobre su cabeza para llamar mi atención. Le sonreí y caminé hacia ellas. Las saludé con un beso.

―¡Llegaron!

―Sí ―respondió Caroline―. Bonn nos hizo perder una vez, pero…

―¡Hey! ―la morena le golpeó suavemente el hombro―. No tengo la culpa que ese chico, que estaba buenísimo, debo agregar ―me dijo con una sonrisa―, me haya guiado mal.

Caroline rodó los ojos.

―Lo que sea.

―Y, ¿quiénes son ustedes? ―preguntó Jacob. Sus ojos se clavaron en ellas, su seño fruncido.

―Soy Caroline ―le dio la mano a ambos.

―Jacob.

―Quil.

―Mi nombre es Bonnie.

―Las chicas aquí son periodistas ―explicó Paul.

Jacob frunció el seño.

―¿Y qué hacen aquí? ―preguntó quizás en un tono algo rudo.

Bonnie hizo caso omiso de su tono.

―Estamos haciendo una investigación sobre leyendas folklores.

―Entonces… ¿todo en orden? ―preguntó Bonnie, mirándome.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Supongo.

―¿No has sabido nada más del… mmm… Innombrable?

Tuve que sonreír, una sonrisa corta. Jacob y Quil se miraron entre ello con los seños fruncidos.

―Nop. Tampoco quiero saberlo.

Bonnie suspiró.

―Espera ―Jacob alzó una mano en mi dirección―. ¿En verdad has…? ―su mandíbula se aflojó y sus ojos se fijaron en mi rostro.

―¿De verdad has terminado con Cullen? ―Quil, con su rostro lleno de incredulidad, fue quien terminó la pregunta.

―Sí ―suspiré―, pero eso ya se los dije.

Sacudieron las cabezas.

―Pero no te creímos. Por eso nos estábamos riendo…

―Pensábamos que estabas bromeando…

―Pues no ―estalló Bonnie―. No estaba bromeando ―le lanzó dagas con los ojos a ambos―. ¿En verdad se estaban riendo? ―inquirió. Los aludidos la miraron frunciendo el seño―. ¡Con amigos como ustedes ella no necesita enemigos!

―Alto ahí, cariño. Conozco a Bella desde que nací ―advirtió Jacob. Su voz estaba inexplicablemente calmada.

Ella enarcó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Y eso te da derecho a comportarte como un bruto?

Los ojos de él destellaron un segundo.

―¿Como un qué?

Oh, oh. Nadie insultaba a Jacob así sin más. Mucho menos alguien que no lo conocía.

―Jake…

―No, déjala Bella ―su mirada seguía fija en Bonnie―. Repítelo, cariño.

Ella ya no se sentía tan segura. Lo vi en su mirada.

―¿Bruto? ―fue más una pregunta que otra cosa.

De repente, Jacob se acercó de una zancada a Bonnie y la levantó para echársela en el hombro. Ignoró mis gritos de advertencia y trotó rápidamente hacia la playa, con Bonnie retorciéndose sobre su hombro y lanzándole toda una cantidad de improperios digno del lenguaje de un camionero.

Detrás de mí, Caroline reía como loca mientras yo me daba cuenta de que ésta iba a ser una estadía muy… interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _¿Ven? Quizás la inspiración tarda en llegar pero cuando lo hace, viene con toda la furia, jajaja._

**Muchas gracias a: **_Andy Cullen de Salvatore_, eLiZ cKs**,** _elena Black Salvatore_, Morte ao sol, _Sweettore_, Florencia Quijano**,** _TrishCullenWinchester__,_ Bella Uchiha Cullen, _shineevero__,_ Alexandra _y Rouse _**por sus Reviews y ánimos. Éste capítulo va dedicado especialmente para todas ustedes.**

_¡Las adoro!_


	4. ¿Irrelevante?

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**Ayúdame a sanar**_

.

.

**_-4-_**

_**¿Irrelevante?**_

**.**

**.**

La hoguera irradiaba todo el calor que el ambiente no nos daba. Mi mirada se había centrado en el color del cálido fuego. Llamas rojas, naranjas y amarillas cautivaron mi atención.

―¿Quieres? ―me preguntó Paul, tendiéndome un Hot-dog.

―Gracias ―acepté. Mi estómago gruñó y me apresuré a llevar la comida a mi boca. Paul, quien estaba sentado a mi lado derecho en el tronco, le tendió a Bonnie que estaba a mi lado izquierdo, otro perrito caliente.

Habíamos hablado con Sam y él había consultado con los ancianos de la tribu debido a las intenciones de las muchachas y ellos decidieron junto con él que no había problemas en que Caroline y Bonnie publicaran sus leyendas como trabajo. De igual manera, ellas iban a darle crédito a la reserva y quizás, con suerte, aumentarían los turistas.

Asique, allí estábamos. Jacob, Paul y Rachel, Jared y Kim, Quil, Embry, Sam y Emily. Caroline, Bonnie y yo, sentados en troncos alrededor de la hoguera. Como anfitriones estaban el viejo Quil Ateara (abuelo de Quil), Billy (padre de Jacob) y Sue con Charlie, quien no tenía nada que ver con la tribu pero como Sue había venido, él no se había quedado solo en casa.

Miré hacia Bonnie, a mi lado izquierdo, quien tenía el seño fruncido en dirección opuesta a la mía. Seguí su mirada y me encontré con un Jacob que se zampaba todo lo comestible que encontraba.

Peleé contra la urgencia de soltar una risa. Otra más. Meneé la cabeza y vi por el rabillo del ojo que Caroline, quien estaba entre medio de Quil y Embry, no tenía tantas molestias y se reía de todas formas. No pude más que imitarla. Jacob y Bonnie no habían quedado en muy buenos términos. De hecho, luego de que Jacob se echara al hombro a Bonnie, había caminado hacia la playa y la había soltado en el agua fría. Ella había chillado nuevamente y yo me había acercado para retar a Jake pero pronto terminé en el agua junto a Bonnie, seguida de Jacob y luego Caroline. Pronto todos estábamos revolcándonos en el agua, jugando a quién mojábamos más. Claro que el juego terminó cuando la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, con nosotros calados hasta los huesos y con Bonnie odiando a Jacob. Pudo haber sido peor.

―¿Estamos todos? ―preguntó Sam. Todos murmuramos nuestras respuestas y luego todo quedó en silencio. Caroline y Bonnie tenían una grabadora y la pusieron a andar en cuanto el viejo Quil Ateara empezó a contar las honorables leyendas.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Asique han… roto

Asentí con la cabeza ante las palabras de Jacob. Mi brazo, que estaba entrelazado al de él mientras caminábamos, se tensó cuando vi un hueco en el suelo. No quería caerme. Cuando habían terminado de relatar las leyendas Quileute y las chicas se hallaban haciendo todo tipo de preguntas, Jacob me había pedido que lo acompañase a dar una caminata por la playa. Supe cual era su intención en el momento en el que vi sus ojos preocupados.

―¿Qué ha sucedido?

Tomé aire y le respondí.

―Me estaba engañando con otra.

Se detuvo abruptamente y me miró con las cejas en alto. Era una expresión algo chistosa en él.

―No sé porqué pero no te creo ―su tono era sorprendido. ¿Es que era posible que no me creyera?

―Yo tampoco quería creerlo pero me convencí mucho cuando Alice, Rosalie y yo lo encontramos con una enfermera sobre el escritorio ―bufé.

―¿Qué? ―gruñó, su cuerpo se tensó.

Sonreí con amargura.

―¿Ahora sí me crees? ―reanudé la caminata, arrastrándolo conmigo.

―Es que… bien sabes que no me cae tan bien pero… es un idiota ―a pesar de su enojo, aún pude apreciar en su tono la sorpresa. Contuve otro bufido. Edward no era perfecto, ahora me daba cuenta.

―Pero tú ―habló nuevamente―… ¿estás bien? ¿qué hiciste cuando te enteraste?―

Embriagarme y acostarme con un desconocido, tuve las ganas de decir. Pero no lo hice, porque era algo demasiado íntimo como para hablarlo con él. Al menos, aún no podía hacerlo.

En vez de eso, opté por encogerme de hombros.

―¿Qué quieres que haga? Le dije lo que pude y salí de allí pitando. No pude hacer otra cosa.

Desenganchó su brazo del mío y me lo pasó por los hombros. Me sentí como una niña pequeña siendo consolada por su hermano mayor. Su abrazo me llenó de afecto y tibieza.

―¿Estas mejor? ―me preguntó mientras seguíamos caminando y me depositaba un beso en la frente.

―Supongo ―suspiré.

―Lo mataré.

―No ―le advertí―, no lo harás. Ya hemos hablado y hemos aclarado… casi todo. No quiero volver a verlo.

Enarcó una gruesa ceja.

―Su cuñada y su hermana son tus mejores amigas. Sin mencionar que Esme y Carlisle te adoran. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?

Todavía no había pensado en ello. No quería hacerlo. Amaba a Carlisle y Esme como si fueran mis segundos padres. Los quería tanto como a Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice. Pero no sabía si mi relación con ellos iba a ser igual desde entonces. Deseaba que siguiera siendo así.

Miré ceñuda a Jacob.

―Un problema a la vez, ¿sí?

Él lanzó una carcajada.

―Pues ponte a pensar en eso, también ―me aconsejó―. Por cierto, ¿se fue del departamento?

Negué con la cabeza.

―Me fui yo.

―¿Por qué? ―me preguntó con voz dura―. ¡ÉL fue el que te engañó, no tú a él!

Casi me estremezco.

―No quería seguir viviendo allí. Además, no era como si lo hubiéramos comprado, sólo lo rentábamos.

Suspiró.

―Supongo que tienes razón.

Seguimos caminando en silencio.

―¿Dónde vives, entonces?

Le sonreí.

―¿Te acuerdas de Ángela?

Sonrió.

―El angelito.

Me reí.

―Sí, ella. Bueno, su compañera de departamento se mudó con su novio así que ella tenía lugar para mis cosas.

Asintió.

―Vas a estar bien con Ang.

―¿Y tú?

―¿Yo? ―preguntó.

―Sí. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿cómo van las cosas?

―Oh. Supongo que bien. El negocio anda bien, de hecho, mejor que nunca.

Jacob vivía en La Push pero tenía un taller mecánico con Embry en Port Ángeles. Vivían en la reserva por motivos personales. Quil estaba de novio con Claire, la prima de Emily y vivían allí, y Jacob seguramente tenía sus idilios pero nada formal para él sino yo lo hubiera sabido. Además, Billy estaba discapacitado y Jacob no tenía prisa por mudarse asique que cuidaba de él tanto como podía.

―Me alegro. ¿No hay nadie?―volvió a enarcar una ceja y le di un suave puñetazo en el hombro―. Ya sabes, ¿alguna chica que te…?

―No ―contestó riéndose―. Sabes que si hubiera alguna lo sabrías.

Asentí, satisfecha por su respuesta.

Él miró hacia nuestras espaldas y yo seguí su mirada. Habíamos caminado bastante porque de la fogata sólo vislumbraba un poco de resplandor a lo lejos.

―Nos alejamos mucho ―comentó leyendo mis pensamientos―. ¿Volvemos?

Asentí con la cabeza y nos giramos para entablar la vuelta.

―Así que, ¿de dónde conociste a las periodistas? ―me preguntó.

El sonido de las olas era tranquilizante ahora que nos habíamos cambiado a ropas secas. En la tarde, mientras estábamos mojados, seguramente no nos habían parecido tranquilizantes.

―Las conocí el día que rompí definitivamente con Edward ―solté una risita histérica―. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡dos desconocidas estuvieron consolándome!

Su sonrisa fue pequeña pero dulce.

―Eso a veces pasa ―respondió.

―Me caen muy bien. Parece que las conociera desde hace tiempo. ¿Tú qué piensas?

Se encogió de hombros pero sonrió.

―Que la rubia es sexy ―contestó con un tono pícaro.

Intenté empujarlo sin mucho éxito de mi parte.

―Pues si te digo la verdad, no te veo saliendo con Caroline sino con Bonnie ―ahora mi tono era el pícaro.

Amplió mucho sus oscuros ojos.

―¡Estás loca, Bells!

Me reí con una larga carcajada mientras él me sonreía abiertamente.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Me sostuve mientras seguía vomitando en el inodoro. Durante un minuto, quizás más, no pude pensar en otra cosa. Cuando terminé de vaciar el estómago me senté en el suelo, al lado del inodoro por las dudas, y traté de respirar pausadamente.

―¿Estás bien, Bella? ―preguntó Ángela desde detrás de la puerta del baño.

―Sí ―prácticamente croé. Me sentía mucho mejor así que me levanté del suelo, tiré la cadena del baño y me dirigí hacia el lavatorio para enjuagarme la boca y, en tiempo récord, me estaba cepillando los dientes para sacarme el mal sabor. Luego de media hora salía de la ducha.

―Buen día ―saludé a Ang cuando me uní a ella en la cocina. Pasé del café y me serví un vaso de zumo de naranja, que me calmó la sed al instante.

―Buen día ―respondió ella, sonriéndome―. ¿Estás bien?

Asentí con la cabeza.

―Sí ―respondí mientras untaba una tostada con queso―. Seguramente anoche comí de más ―le sonreí.

Ella rió.

―Me di cuenta.

―¡Pero es que estaba delicioso el pato a la naranja que preparaste anoche! ―exclamé―. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a comerlo.

―Gracias ―sus mejillas se sonrojaron y pensé que era bueno encontrar a alguien tan susceptible a sonrojarse debido a los cumplidos como yo―. Pero, ¿estás segura que te encuentras bien? Puedo darte alguna pastilla…

Sacudí la cabeza.

―Te lo agradezco pero ahora me siento genial, sólo que un poco hambrienta. Comprensible si tienes en cuenta que acabo de vaciar el estómago.

―Bien. ¿Cómo fue tu viaje?

―Bien. Vi a mis amigos y me encontré con Caroline y Bonnie ―no tenía que explicarle quienes eran las muchachas ya que la noche anterior, cuando había llegado al departamento, le había dicho quienes eran. Lo que no le había dicho era lo que sucedió en La Push.

―¿En serio?

―Sí. Ella fueron a hacer un reportaje sobre leyendas y todo eso.

―¿Son periodistas?

―Síp.

―¿Lo pasaron bien?

―Genial. Y creo que entre Jacob y Bonnie ―no terminé la frase y levanté las cejas con una sonrisa en la cara.

―¡No! ―dijo, sorprendida. Ella y Jacob se habían conocido hace unos meses y se habían caído muy bien. No tan bien como para intentar salir pero sí para ser amigos―. ¿En serio? ¿cómo…?

Me reí.

―Empezaron con el pie izquierdo, da más.

Ella rió y luego miró hacia el reloj. Seguí su mirada.

―¡Uy! ―exclamé―. Se nos hace tarde.

Pronto terminamos el desayuno y nos fuimos a un día cargado de trabajo.

.

―¿Qué es esto? ―pregunté a nadie más que a mí misma a la vez que sostenía el manuscrito.

―Mmm ―levanté la vista para ver a Ang en la puerta―, creo que es un té ―dijo a la vez que miraba hacia su mano que, obviamente, sostenía una taza de té. Me reí―. Sé que no es un café pero tú lo pediste ―se justificó.

―Lo sé, Ang ―dejé los papeles en el escritorio―. Pasa.

―¿Qué era? ―preguntó mientras me daba la taza de té. Mi estómago aún estaba sensible así que tenía cuidado con lo que tomaba o comía. Aspiré el aroma a manzanilla que despedía el suave té.

―Un manuscrito de ―miré el nombre―… Milagros Cam.

―Sí sabes que ella es la sobrina del jefe, ¿no?

Enarqué las cejas y empecé a tomar el té.

―¿En serio? ―pregunté―. Pues si el jefe quiere que se lo publiquen, tendrá que dárselo a otro editor porque yo no voy a hacerlo.

―¿Tan mal está? ―preguntó una voz masculina con un deje divertido desde la puerta. Pegué un brinco en el asiento al igual que Ángela. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta de mi oficina, se encontraba nuestro jefe, James Cam. Alto, rubio de ojos celestes y de un cuerpo para nada mal, mi jefe era el sueño de cualquier secretaria. Bueno, menos del de Ang.

Me aclaré la garganta antes de contestar.

―Sí ―dije. La sinceridad vino desde el alma. Igualmente me había oído hablarlo con Ang y yo no estaba lo suficientemente desesperada para querer mantener mi trabajo.

Noté que Ángela estaba avergonzada.

El jefe rió.

―No te preocupes, Isabella ―sonrió―. ¿Puedo pasar?

Le indiqué con la mano que se sentara en frente mío.

―Es su edificio, señor.

―Oh ―exclamó con una sonrisa―, muy amable. Llámenme James, por favor. No soy tan viejo. Además, el _Señor_ era mi padre.

Ni Ang ni yo pudimos evitar sonreír en respuesta. Tenía razón. James sólo podía llegar a tener veintisiete o tal vez veintiocho años. Treinta como mucho.

―Bueno, me retiro, Bella ―dijo Ángela, caminando hacia afuera a la vez que James se sentaba―. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, me llaman ―salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

―¿Necesitas algo?―le pregunté tuteándolo cuando estuvimos solos.

―Sí. Justo venía de camino para pedirte un favor sobre el manuscrito de mi sobrina…

―No quiero faltarle…, digo, faltarte el respeto, James, pero creo que me has escuchado cuando dije…

―Sí, lo sé ―me interrumpió esta vez él a mí. Llevé de nuevo la taza a mis labios―. No, no quería que lo publiques porque lo he leído y te entiendo ―dijo con tono amable―. Pero quiero que por favor entiendas que mi sobrina es una niña de once años y créeme que es muy testaruda; si quiere hacer algo lo va a hacer aunque se lo prohíbas. Quería llevar eso a otra editorial pero no se lo permití para que no la hagan sentirse mal. Sé que quizás estoy haciendo que desperdicies tu tiempo pero quería pedirte si por favor le devuelves su manuscrito con una carta en la que explicas que le falta… pulirlo. Dile que espere un tiempo, que lo reescriba, que lo relea y lo vuelva a reescribir. Dile lo que quieras para que ella siga intentando hacerlo pero que no esté triste. ¿Lo harás?

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. ¡Aquél que estaba sentado en frente de mí era un gran tío! Me sequé los ojos con el dorso de mi mano mientras que le contestaba:

―S-Sí, claro.

―Genial. Hey, no te pongas así ―murmuró mientras se sentaba recto en el sillón, mirándome. Y es que las lágrimas seguían cayendo

James se levantó y salió para luego volver con un vaso de agua en la mano y con Ángela detrás de él. Me lo hicieron tomar hasta que mis estremecimientos desaparecieron.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Ang, a lo que asentí con la cabeza. Le devolví el vaso a James.

―Gracias ―musité y luego tomé aire. Por suerte las lágrimas ya no estaban aunque aun sentía mis mejillas húmedas.

―Entonces… ¿vas a hacerlo? ―volvió a preguntar James.

―Sí, por supuesto.

Me dedicó una enorme sonrisa y se fue, dejándonos solas a ambas.

―Debo admitir que es lindo cuando sonríe así ―balbuceó Ang. La miré, inquisitiva―. De todas formas, me quedo con Ben ―sonrió.

.

A la tarde llegamos al departamento juntas.

―¿Ya te vas a acostar? ―me preguntó cuando vio que me dirigía directo a mi dormitorio.

―Sí ―suspiré―. Estoy muerta.

―Está bien, creo que haré lo mismo.

Le sonreí y me fui a acostar. Antes de tirarme a la cama, solo atiné a tomar mi nuevo móvil y meterlo debajo de la almohada. Móvil que a las once y cuarto de la noche me despertó de mi calma.

―¿Diga? ―atendí, aún medio grogui.

―_¿Bella?_ ―sólo me llevó unos tres segundos para darle un nombre a esa voz. Alice―. _¿Estás ahí, Bella?_

―Sí ―respondí con la voz ronca por el sueño.

―_Perdóname si te desperté pero es que estuve intentando comunicarme contigo pero no me contestabas _―de algún modo se las arregló para su voz sonara acusadora.

Suspiré.

―Lo sé, pero es que no quería hablar con ninguno de ustedes.

―_¿Por qué? _―su voz sonó herida. Maldición. Lo último que quería era herirla.

―Entiende, Alice. Tenía que tomar una decisión con respecto a tu hermano y no quería que nada influyera en ello.

Suspiró

―_Ya sé que terminaron._

―¿Él te lo dijo?

―_No _―contestó―._ No he hablado con él desde que lo encontramos con esa ―_escuché como contenía el aire de manera brusca_―…, bueno, con ella. No quiero verlo._

Recordé el rostro de Edward en el aparcamiento de la cafetería.

―No deberías dejar de hablarle, Alice. Debe estar pasándolo muy mal.

―_Pues se lo merece por ser tan estúpido_ ―iba a replicarle pero cambió de tema―. _Pero no te llamé para hablar de él, sino de nosotras._

―¿Nosotras? ―fruncí el seño.

―_Sí, nosotras_ ―suspiró_―. Ya sé que mi hermano la cagó contigo pero yo aun quiero que seas mi mejor amiga._

Sonreí en la oscuridad.

―Aún soy tu mejor amiga, Alice.

―_Entonces, ¿por qué…?_ ―antes de que siguiera la corté.

―Sí, sigo siendo tu mejor amiga, Alice. Es solo que ahora… duele un poco. Dame tiempo.

―_Está bien_ ―volvió a suspirar_―, pero por favor, llámame cuando puedas._

Volví a sonreír.

―Sí, Alice. Todo va a estar bien.

.

**~oOo~**

**.**

―Tendré que cambiar la receta del pato a la naranja ―me dijo Ang a la mañana siguiente cuando salí del baño después de vomitar y bañarme.

Le sonreí, apenada.

―L o siento.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―No lo hagas. Ben ya me había dicho que el sabor a naranja era sólo un poquitín fuerte ―se sonrosó débilmente―. Supongo que había aligerado el comentario.

Me reí y el aroma al zumo de naranja me atrajo. Me bajé un vaso en unos cinco segundos.

―¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, Bells?

Había llegado el fin de semana.

―No tengo idea. ¿Tú?

―Tampoco ―se encogió de hombros―. Ben trabaja todo el día.

Asentí con la cabeza.

―¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?

―¿Al cine?

―Claro ―sonreí―. Una salida de chicas.

Me devolvió la sonrisa.

―Me parece bien. Y luego podríamos ir a comer algo por allí. Si te sientes bien, claro.

―Sí, no te preocupes, Ang ―hice un ademán de la mano para restarle importancia.

―Genial. Entonces terminemos el desayuno y a alistarnos.

Dicho y hecho, una hora después estábamos saliendo del departamento, vestidas lo más cómodamente posible.

―Anoche me llamó Alice ―comenté mientras entrábamos al ascensor y apretaba el botón que nos dirigía a la planta baja.

―¿Qué dijo?

―Quería hablar ―el ascensor comenzó a descender con un ronroneo metálico.

―¿De Edward? ―preguntó Ángela una vez que salimos del ascensor y nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento.

Negué con la cabeza.

―No. De nosotras. Quería saber si seguíamos siendo amigas o no. ¿Vamos en tu auto o en el mío?

―En el mío ―contestó y nos subimos a su auto―. ¿Qué le dijiste?

―Que por supuesto que seguiríamos siendo amigas.

Seguimos hablando mientras ella conducía al Shopping más lejos de nuestro edificio. Había uno cerca pero la pantalla de ese cine era más pequeña. Llegamos para la función de las once y media y escogimos la nueva película de Zac Efron que era para mayores de dieciocho años, aunque vi a unas adolescentes de sospechosa edad entrar de igual manera. Ángela y yo estábamos satisfechas con nuestro desayuno así que sólo compramos unas golosinas, una Pepsi para ella y una Seven-up para mí.

Tiempo después salíamos de la sala con una sonrisa en la cara y comentando las escenas. Nunca me había dado cuenta pero Zac Efron era _tan_ sexy.

―¿En dónde comemos? ―me preguntó Ang.

―Aquí debe haber algún restaurante ―le dije mientras enlazaba mi brazo con el de ella y nos dirigíamos hacia la escaleras mecánicas.

―Mejor porque muero de hombre.

―Sip. Verlo a Zac te abre el apetito.

Ang rió.

.

****~oOo~****

.

―Debes ver a un médico, Bella ―me dijo Ángela desde el otro lado del escritorio. Asumí que estaba allí por el sonido de su voz ya que no podía verla desde mi posición reclinada en mi sillón y con los ojos cerrados.

―Esta vez estoy de acuerdo ―contesté. Durante dos semanas los vómitos iban y venían. Quizás una mañana me encontraba genial pero a la otra mi estómago se vaciaba del todo. esa mañana en la oficina, le había pedido a Ang un café y en cuanto estuvo en mi vista las náuseas no se hicieron esperar. Casi eché a Ángela de la oficina.

_Maldito pato,_ pensé para mis adentros.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―me preguntó con vos suave.

Negué con la cabeza, teniendo aún los ojos cerrados.

―No, gracias. Iré después del trabajo.

―Nada después del trabajo.

―¿Quieres que me vaya ahora? ―le sonreí, abriendo por fin mis ojos.

―Pues sí.

―James…

―Ya hablé con él ―me cortó― y le dije que has estado mal pero niñatos miedos a las clínicas no te dejan ir.

En mi rostro bailoteaba una sonrisa divertida.

―¿Y qué te dijo el jefecito?

Me lanzó una sonrisa.

―Me dijo que no había problema porque no eres la única editora aquí y que si era necesario iba a llamar a seguridad para que ellos te llevaran a rastras.

No pude contener la carcajada que salió de mis labios.

―Está bien. Está bien.

Me levanté, tomé mi bolso y me despedí de ella para salir de la editorial. Por un momento tuve una pelea interna para ponerme de acuerdo si ir o no ir a hacerme ver con el Dr. Johnson. Los pro eran que él era mi médico desde mis veinte años y los contras era que el Dr. Johnson trabajaba en la misma clínica que Edward. Pero me dije, ¿qué importaban los contras y, por lo tanto, Edward? Era mi salud y, además, las posibilidad de encontrármelo eran escasas. Así que me dirigí hacia allí y como era de mañana había tráfico, por lo tanto, estuve allí en cuarenta minutos. Era un edificio imponente y de un blanco que de inmediato lo relacionarías con un lugar de doctores y medicamentos.

―Señorita Isabella ―saludó Cinthya, la secretaria, con una sonrisa. Pero pude ver como, por un momento, esa sonrisa flaqueó. Me pregunté si se había enterado del escándalo que había armado Alice.

―Hola, Cinthya. ¿Cómo estás? ―la saludé―.Vine a hacerme un chequeo porque me he estado sintiendo mal.

Asintió con la cabeza y sus manos volaron sobre el teclado de la computadora.

―¿Tiene cita para hoy?

―No ―contesté―. Me enviaron del trabajo después de que casi vomito. De nuevo.

Asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió.

―Siento oír eso pero debo decirle que el Dr. Johnson no está; tuvo un problema de familia y le dieron unos días libres. En su reemplazo se encuentra el Dr. Salvatore, ¿quisiera que la atienda de igual manera?

―Espero que no sea nada grave y que su familia se encuentre bien ―me apresuré a desear. Luego pensé un momento su oferta―. Sí, me gustaría que me atienda de todas formas. No creo poder soportar otra carrera al inodoro ―esto último lo dije en un murmuro pero creo que ella me escuchó porque intentó esconder una sonrisa.

―Muy bien. Tome asiento que ahora el Dr. Salvatore se encuentra con una paciente. Enseguida le llevo su expediente, de todas formas.

―Gracias, Cyn ―fui hacia una de las sillas de espera y me senté. No había nadie más que yo. Pasaron veinte minutos más en los que traté de no pensar en el aroma viciado a alcohol desinfectante que había en el aire cuando Cinthya me dijo que podía pasar.

―Gracias ―dije pasé al consultorio. Una vez adentro cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y caminé hacia el escritorio. El doctor se hallaba con la cabeza cubierta de una mata de lacio cabello negro inclinada hacia el escritorio, firmando unos papeles.

Me aclaré la garganta.

―Buen día ―saludé y alzó la cabeza. Casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva cuando sus ojos celestes se encontraron con los míos.

―Isabella ―dijo con sus ojos sorprendidos por un momento. Luego, se recostó en su lugar y me sonrió―. Siéntate, por favor. No muerdo.

Me sonrojé mientras me sentaba cuando recordé la mordida que había quedado en mi cuello aquella noche.

―¿Eres médico?

Me sonrió.

―Sí. Soy médico de cabecera y pediatra.

Asentí.

―Claro.

―Bueno, Isabella ―empezó con su mejor voz de médico. Tomó mi expediente y lo miró―, por lo que puedo ver eres una mujer sana. No tienes ninguna alergia ―asentí―. Bueno, pues dime qué te trae por aquí.

Crucé mis piernas, algo incómoda y puse mi bolso en mi regazo.

―Sólo, creo que es algún virus de estómago. He estado vomitando mucho estas dos semanas ―expliqué.

Sus ojos recorrieron mi figura pero no con una mirada de lujuria ni nada así, sino con una mirada pensativa.

―¿Algo más? ―preguntó, por fin.

Negué con la cabeza.

―No que yo haya notado.

Asintió.

―Bien, pues haremos lo siguiente. Te voy a dar una orden para que te hagas un análisis de sangre y orina, ¿sí? ―explicó a la vez que escribía en su libreta. Tomó y cortó la hoja, para luego dármela a mí. Se levantó y yo hice lo mismo. Caminamos hasta la puerta y él la abrió, dejándome pasar primero. Luego nos acercamos hacia el escritorio de Cinthya, quien le dedicó una sonrisa enorme a Damon. Éste fingió no notarla―. Cinthya, necesito que hagas una cita para mañana a nombre de la señorita Swan ―le informó.

―Sí, doctor.

―Bien ―se dio vuelta y me sonrió―. Te espero mañana así vemos qué te puedo recetar ―me tendió la mano y yo la tomé tratando de evitar el escalofrío que su tacto me envió―. Fue un placer, Isabella ―dijo en voz baja y ronroneante. Mi rostro cambió de color.

―S-Sí, igu-gualmente ―tartamudeé como una idiota. Me dedicó una última sonrisa y volvió a su consultorio.

Escuché la risita divertida de Cinthya y volteé a verla.

―No te preocupes ―me dijo―. Tiene ese efecto en todas ―añadió, mirando hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido Damon, y suspirando.

Fingí reírme con ella de mi debilidad. Luego de que me diera el horario de mi cita, volví al trabajo.

.

A las cuatro de la tarde del día siguiente me encontraba esperando en el consultorio del Dr. Salvatore a él y a los análisis. Él había ido a buscarlos hacía unos diez minutos pero supuse que como médico, seguramente lo estaban entreteniendo con otra cosa, seguramente algo grave, así que me convencí de esperar como una niña buena. No pasaron ni cinco minutos más cuando él entró por la puerta.

―Disculpa la demora ―se disculpó―. Pero me entretuvieron unos niños de pediatría.

Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa.

―No te preocupes. Entiendo el trabajo de un médico.

Sonrió.

―¿Alguien de tu familia es médico?

―No ―iba a responder sólo eso pero al advertir que esperaba una respuesta más larga, me explayé―. Mi… ex novio es médico. También su padre.

Asintió y luego me tendió el sobre con lo que asumí eran mis análisis.

―¿Lo quieres abrir tú?

―No, hazlo tú. De todas formas seguramente no entenderé nada.

Me dio otra sonrisa y lo abrió, estudiándolo con gesto serio. Estuvo mirando el papel durante un minuto antes de que su vista volviera a mí. De pronto, su rostro perdió color.

―¿Dam…? ―me aclaré la garganta, sintiéndome incómoda―. ¿Dr. Salvatore? ¿hay algo mal?

Mi voz pareció sacarlo de un trance.

―No. Sí. Bueno, no sé. Isabella, estás embarazada de dos semanas y media.

Me quedé mirándolo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. No entendía…

―¿Qué?

―Que estás embarazada ―repitió.

―Pero ―parpadeé para poder salir de mi estado catatónico―… ¿cómo…? ―suspiré―. No… no puede ser.

―Estás embarazada de dos semanas, Isabella ―volvió a repetir con su todo un poco más duro que antes. Me recosté en la silla, sintiendo que mi columna vertebral no me servía de mucho para mantener mi postura. Respiré hondo y escuché que Damon preguntó algo pero no entendí qué.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―pregunté con la voz monótona. Mis ojos buscaron su rostro y vi que los resultados de mis análisis estaban sobre el escritorio y ahora él se encontraba en una postura semejante a la mía con la diferencia que sus ojos eran duros como el hielo y sus puños estaban cerrados tan fuertemente que se le marcaban los tendones.

―Te pregunté si el hijo que estás esperando es mío, Isabella ―gruñó.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_¡Hola a todos! Una semana difícil con el colegio pero la voy sobrellevando :) Espero que ustedes también hayan tenido una muy buena semana._

**Muchas gracias a: **_nandita21unexplained_, eLiZ cKs, _Cullen Lorena_, darky1995, _Andy Cullen de Salvatore_, TrishCullenWinchester, _shineevero_, Alexandra, _Ckonna_, Bella Uchiha Cullen y _Alicia Salvatore_**por dejar sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior. Y espero que este les haya gustado y recuerden que si dejan Review, les mandaré un adelanto del próximo capítulo.**


	5. Encantadora e insufrible fiesta

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**Ayúdame a sanar**_

.

.

**_-5-_**

_**Encantadora e insufrible fiesta**_

**.**

**.**

Sus palabras penetraron mi cerebro como un rayo. ¿Era de él el niño? Rememoré los últimos meses con Edward; él no me había tocado, seguramente saciado sexualmente por la enfermerita aquella. Edward no podía ser el padre. Era imposible. ¿Quién más quedaba? Miré al hermoso hombre que tenía frente a mí. Su cabello negro brillaba y estaba lacio como cada vez que lo había visto, pero sus ojos chispeaban, si era de furia o sorpresa, no sabría decirlo, aunque apostaría por la furia.

―Te he hecho una pregunta ―habló con voz dura.

Levanté la barbilla, tratando de despejarme. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de mí? Luego recordé que yo había sido una mujer borracha que él había encontrado en un bar y que luego llevó a su departamento para pasar la noche revolcándose. ¿Cómo _no_ dudar de mí? Comprendí que estaba en todo su derecho.

―Sí ―respondí en tono calmo.

―¿Sí, es mío o sí, te he hecho una pregunta?

―Es tuyo ―volví a decir, esta vez con los dientes apretados. Él observó mi rostro por lo que me pareció una eternidad y luego sus manos taparon su rostro en un gesto de ¿desesperación? ¿rabia? ¿sorpresa? Sinceramente en ese momento no me importaba; ya tenía suficiente con mis propias emociones para acarrear las de él, también.

Me quedé sentada otro momento hasta que decidí que no podía quedarme allí. Él tenía que pensar y yo mucho más. Me levanté del asiento y tomé mis exámenes médicos, guardándolos en mi bolso y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

―¿Qué haces? ―me preguntó.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

―Me tengo que ir a trabajar.

―Pero…

―En verdad ―le interrumpí―, en este momento no estoy ni para hablar ni para discutir. Necesito pensar. Yo te llamaré.

Salí de allí dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Pero pareció entenderme porque durante el trayecto hacia mi auto nadie me detuvo. Quizás él también necesitaba pensar.

Conduje lentamente hasta la editorial porque mi cabeza iba era un laberinto. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con un niño? Claro, cuando estaba con Edward había llegado a pensar que él sería el padre de mis hijos algún día pero nunca había pensado que ese 'algún día' sería tan pronto. Y mucho menos que el padre fuera otro hombre del cual tan solo conocía el nombre.

Suspiré mientras subía por el elevador. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Llegué a mi piso y las puertas se abrieron, dejándome salir en dirección a mi oficina. Ang no estaba en su escritorio pero cuando entré a mi oficina me encontré con mi rubio jefe mirando por la ventana, apreciando un paisaje inexistente.

―Hola ―saludé. Mi voz sonó monótona en la habitación.

―Hola ―me sonrió, despegándose de la ventana―. Definitivamente Seattle tiene las peores vistas ―rió―. Ángela me pidió que te dijera que fue a hacer unas fotocopias.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia mi sillón, desplomándome en él.

―¿Cómo te fue con el médico?

Lo miré, mordiéndome el labio. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Esa pregunta seguía rondando mi cabeza.

―No lo sé ―finalmente respondí.

―¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ―me cuestionó con el seño fruncido mientras se sentaba en el sillón que estaba frente a mí― ¿no te dijeron qué es lo que tienes?

―Sí ―tragué saliva―. Estoy… embarazada.

Puse mi codo sobre el apoyabrazos y sostuve mi cabeza en mi mano. Suspiré.

―¡Felicidades! ―sonrió James. Pero cuando vio mi rostro compungido su sonrisa flaqueó―. Oh, no estás feliz.

―No. No es eso. Es que ―busqué las palabras adecuadas―… no lo esperaba y, bueno, no es buen momento.

James se cruzó de brazos, acomodándose en su asiento.

―¿Quieres contarme?

Comencé a relatarle los hechos mientras él me escuchaba con atención y comprensión.

―Y básicamente esa es toda la historia ―terminé media hora más tarde.

James asintió, dejando la taza de café sobre el escritorio.

―No es tan malo ―comentó―. He escuchado cosas peores, créeme.

Solté una risa amarga.

―No te creo ―respiré profundamente y me eché hacia atrás―. No sé qué diablos voy a hacer, James. Con Edward ya terminé y si había posibilidad de una reconciliación ―cosa que me parece imposible de todas formas― ya no puede ser. A Damon no lo conozco y no sé si va a hacerse cargo…

―_Tiene_ que hacerse cargo, Bella ―me interrumpió él, su mandíbula se había endurecido.

―Lo sé, _tendría_ que hacerlo, pero no lo voy a obligar, James. Si él no quiere estar en la vida del… niño ―me costó decir esa última palabra―, no lo voy a obligar.

―Así que… vas a tenerlo ―comentó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

―¡Por supuesto que sí! no sería capaz de… abortar a ningún hijo mío, deseado o no.

―Sólo me aseguraba ―dijo él con las manos alzadas―. Pues te felicito. Ten la certeza que serás una madre maravillosa.

―Dios te oiga ―murmuré.

―¡He vuelto! ―escuchamos la voz de Ang desde el pasillo. Luego ella entró con esa sonrisa tan suya en el rostro.

―¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? ―preguntó James amablemente, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Ang hizo una mueca.

―Tuve que ir a la otra casa de fotocopiadoras porque la que está más cerca estaba cerrada y había una fila interminable en la otra―se quejó, yendo a buscar un vaso de agua.

―Ah, me olvidaba ―James se volvió hacia mí―. ¿Pudiste hacer lo que te pedí?

―Aquí tienes ―le dije, sacando el sobre que estaba en el segundo cajón―. Ya tiene escrito la dirección de tu sobrina, sólo échalo en el correo ―le sonreí.

―Eres un ángel ―me devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento―. Bueno, te dejo. Tengo la leve idea de que tienes que decirle algo a Ángela ―me guiñó un ojo y salió. Ángela entró en el mismo momento que él se iba, saludándola.

―¿Cómo te fue en el médico?

―Creo que debes sentarte ―advertí.

.

****~oOo~****

.

―¿Sopa o tarta? ―preguntó Ang desde la cocina.

―Tarta ―respondí―. Necesito algo comestible. ¿quieres que cocine yo? ―pregunté desde mi posición en el sofá.

―No ―contestó ella con una sonrisa―. Debes descansar.

Rodé los ojos.

―Ang, sólo estoy de dos semanas y media. ¿Vas a tratarme así durante los ocho meses que faltan?

Su rostro apareció por un momento fugaz.

―Sip.

Reí. Ang había tomado muy bien esto del embarazo. Incluso mejor que yo, que era quien cargaba al niño. Se había preocupado, sí, cuando le dije que mi médico estaba de vacaciones y que me había atendido el hombre con el que me había acostado. Su preocupación incrementó cuando llegué a la parte de los exámenes médicos.

―¿Vas a llamarlo? ―me había preguntado cuando finalicé mi relato.

―No lo sé ―había respondido yo, mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi regazo―. No sé si lo quiero en mi vida, Ang. ¿Qué harías tú?

―Bueno, yo lo llamaría ya que, después de todo, él es el padre.

Y en ese momento allí me encontraba, acurrucada en el sofá con su tarjeta entre las manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, me pregunté por milésima vez en el día. ¿Cómo se lo diría a Charlie o a Renée? ¡En especial a Renée! ¿cómo se lo diría a Alice o a Rosalie? ¿qué pensarían ellas de mí? ¿que era una cualquiera? ¿que me había acostado con otro apenas separarme de su hermano? Bueno, no podía culparlas porque era cierto, aunque a decir verdad, no me había acostado con otro _apenas_ separarme de Edward; me había acostado con otro _estando_ todavía con Edward.

Me habré quedado allí pensando en todos aquellos problemas porque lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Ang me llamó para cenar.

―La he hecho más suave en condimentos. No quiero que te pase nada.

―Gracias, Ang.

Encendimos la radio y sintonizamos una estación con música relajante.

―¿Cómo está Ben?

Ella sonrió.

―Él está bien ―me contestó luego de masticar―. Trabajando duro igual que yo.

―¿Sigue viviendo con sus padres?

―Sí, pero está ahorrando dinero para comprar un departamento ―me sonrió―. Quiere que vivamos juntos.

―¡Qué bien! Espero que puedan hacerlo.

―Y, ¿tú? ¿ya has pensado en algo?

Suspiré.

―Supongo que lo llamaré. Pero no quiero verlo ahora. Es decir, se acaba de enterar que va a tener un hijo con una completa extraña y quizás necesite un tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea.

―Pues yo creo que tú necesitas tiempo para hacerte a la idea ―murmuró ella.

―También.

―Pero, Bella, piensa que vas a hacer madre ―me sonrió ampliamente con sus ojos iluminados―. Es el mejor regalo del mundo.

Mis ojos quedaron en su rostro. ¿No tenía que ser yo la que estuviera emocionada por el embarazo? sí, supuestamente sí. Pero no podía estarlo. Me había separado de mi novio de años luego de un engaño y luego me había quedado embarazada de otro hombre en la misma semana. Mi vida era un desastre, ¿cómo podía estar feliz?

.

****~oOo~****

.

―¿No lo has llamado todavía? ―se quejó James dos semanas después, desde su posición en el sillón frente al mío. En las últimas semanas habíamos pasado casi todos los días los tres juntos. A veces pensaba que al ser dueño del lugar, James no tenía nada que hacer.

Suspiré exasperada, aun mirando los papeles.

―¿Sabes qué? Me caías mejor cuando no nos hablábamos ―me quejé. Ang rió dulcemente y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa en respuesta.

―Sí, claro ―contestó él con una mueca―. No evadas la pregunta.

Tomé aire.

―No. No lo he llamado y, ¿sabes qué? creo que no lo haré.

Ángela hizo un sonido ahogado.

―¿Por qué no, Bella? ―preguntó él con tono cansino― ¿crées que él no querrá saber de su hijo?

―A juzgar por la expresión que puso, yo creo que no. Además, ¿y si tiene una pareja? ¿qué pasaría con su relación?

―Pero si tuviera pareja no se hubiera acostado contigo, Bella.

Miré a Ángela con una ceja enarcada ante su inocencia. James, a su pesar, me imitó.

―Cariño ―le contestó―, siento decirte que ahora eso no cuenta mucho. Un hombre puede tener una relación estable e igual acostarse con otras.

―Sólo fíjate en mí ―bufé.

Ella me miró, apenada.

―Dije una estupidez, lo admito.

―Bueno, no importa ―James se giró nuevamente hacia mí―. No puedes dejarlo así, cariño.

Volví a suspirar, derrotada.

―Aunque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo teniendo pareja, créeme que me gustaría estar al tanto del niño y, obviamente, estar presente en su vida ―volvió a argumentar.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

―Lo siento ―lloriqueé―. Pero es que esto es tan…

Ángela estuvo en un parpadeo a mi lado, abrazándome. James se inclinó sobre el escritorio y me acariciaba la mano.

―Shh. Lo sé, cariño. Verás como todo estará bien.

―¿Disculpen? ―todos nos giramos hacia la nueva voz. Una mujer alta y pelirroja estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta y miraba el espectáculo que éramos con el seño fruncido.

―¡Vicky! ―James se levantó, esbozando una sonrisa que nunca había visto en su rostro. Se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en los labios. Ese simple gesto hizo que más lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. ¿Por qué no podía yo estar así con un hombre que me amara de verdad?

―Hola, cariño ―murmuró ella―. Vine a hablar contigo sobre un asunto ―aunque estaba hablando con James, sus ojos estaban sobre nosotras dos ―… ¿Se encuentra bien? ―le preguntó a James, obviamente refiriéndose a mí.

―Mmm, sí. Creo que sí ―respondió él, mirándome―. Espera y te traigo un vaso con agua ―dijo saliendo por la puerta.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó la tal Vicky acercándose.

―Sí ―hipé y sonreí avergonzada―. Son solo las hormonas.

―¿Qué…? ―sus ojos se agrandaron ante la comprensión de mis palabras―. Oh, estás embarazada ―sonrió―. Felicidades.

―G-Gracias.

―Aquí está el agua ―apareció James, tendiéndome un vaso. Tomé el agua calmadamente.

―Gracias ―dije poniendo el vaso sobre el escritorio―. Lo siento, sólo… perdí el control.

―No te preocupes, Bella ―susurró Ang―. Es normal.

―¿Qué querías decirme, amor? ―preguntó James.

―¿Qué? Ah, sí. Papá tuvo una recaída y quiero ir a verlo ―hizo un puchero con los labios―. Así que no podré ir a la fiesta de beneficencia mañana en la noche. Me perdonas, ¿verdad?

―Sí, claro. Pero, ¿Aro se encuentra bien?

―Mamá dice que sí pero sabes cómo es. Quiere verme. Igual quiero que vayas a la fiesta ―le sonrió―. Eres el único representante de la editorial.

James suspiró.

―No quiero ir sólo.

Ella frunció el seño y me miró.

―¿Irías con James?

―¿Qué? ―le pregunté sobresaltada.

―Claro, estaría mal que vaya sólo. Además, eres su editora.

―Bueno… yo…

―Ve, Bella ―me alentó Ángela―. Necesitas salir a algún lado. Despejarte. Y, ¿qué mejor que una fiesta?

Los miré a los tres.

―No tengo ningún vestido.

La mujer de James sonrió.

―No te preocupes, tu jefe lo pagará.

―¡Hey!

Las tres mujeres nos reímos.

.

****~oOo~****

**.**

―Estas hermosa, Bella ―sonrió Ángela.

El vestido verde esmeralda era liso, de seda que llegaba hasta el suelo y marcaba mis curvas. No tenía mangas, sólo dos finas tiras. Mi cabello estaba recogido en finos bucles marrones y mi rostro sólo tenía el maquillaje necesario para estar presentable.

―Gracias, Ang ―le agradecí y justo en ese momento el timbre sonó.

―Debe ser el jefe ―dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. Yo por mi parte tomé mi bolso de mano que estaba a juego con el vestido. Al final James había pagado por él, a pesar de mis protestas. Caminé hacia la puerta también.

―Buenas noches ―lo saludé. Tenía un traje negro que resaltaba su cabellera rubia y sus ojos celestes.

―Buenas noches, Bella ―me sonrió―. Estás hermosa. Vicky acertó con el color.

Sonreí porque tenía razón.

James me ofreció su brazo en un gesto demasiado caballeroso.

―¿Vamos, Mi lady?

Ang y yo nos reímos.

―Por supuesto, caballero ―dije en tono formal.

―Nos vemos en unas horas, Ang ―saludó él con una sonrisa, mientras nos alejábamos hacia el elevador.

―¡Diviértanse!

Abajo, en el estacionamiento, James me abrió la puerta del auto.

―Dios sabe que no me gustan las fiestas ―murmuró él mientras se subía por el otro lado.

―Entonces, ¿por qué te anotaste en la lista? ―lo piqué.

Puso el auto en marcha, saliendo del estacionamiento.

―Son niños con cáncer ―contestó con una sonrisa apagada―, además, tengo demasiado dinero. En cuanto me enteré que ésta organización existía no pude más que apuntarme a ser benefactor. Bueno, en todo caso, la editorial lo es.

Las luces de la ciudad se deslizaban sobre las distintas ventanas del auto.

―Te gustan los niños, ¿verdad? ―le pregunté luego de estudiar su agradable rostro, cada vez que hablaba de niños sus ojos se iluminaban de la misma forma que los de Ángela.

Se encogió de hombros, mientras se inclinaba para encender la radio.

―¿Qué te hace suponer eso?

―Por la forma en que hablas de ellos. Además, desde que te has enterado de mi embarazo, prácticamente has estado viviendo en mi oficina ―comenté cambiando el tono de mi voz a uno más divertido y quejica.

Él rió entre dientes. Pasaron unos agradables minutos cuando él habló nuevamente.

―Si el destino no hubiera sido cruel conmigo, ahora sería el padre de un niño o una niña de cinco años.

Mi respiración se detuvo un momento.

―¿Qué… sucedió? ―pregunté finalmente. Mis ojos no se despegaban del parabrisas, pensando que quizás él no necesitaba el peso de mi mirada en aquel momento.

Lo escuché inhalar.

―Tenía veintidós años y ella veinte. Estaba muy enamorado de ella. Para mí ella era la perfección personificada. Vivíamos juntos en mi departamento y ambos íbamos a la Universidad ―suspiró―. Éramos muy apasionados; lo hacíamos a todas horas y en cualquier lugar. Un día, ella me dijo que tenía que irse por unas semanas debido a unos problemas familiares. Le ofrecí acompañarla pero ella me dijo que no era necesario y que me quedara aquí para no perder las clases ―negó con la cabeza con una expresión herida y burlona a la vez―. Una semana después llamaron a mi departamento, para decirme que tenía que comunicarle a la Señorita Denali que tenía que acercarse a la clínica para hacerse unos estudios para verificar que el aborto no hubiera dejado secuelas.

Me quedé sin aire y mis ojos buscaron su rostro. Pude ver como sus ojos luchaban por no humedecerse.

―Ella había estado embarazada, Bella ―siguió en un murmullo bajo―. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de decirme que no quería un niño y acabó con él sin siquiera comunicármelo.

Mis ojos se habían aguado pero luchaba por no llorar. Si él no lo hacía, yo tampoco iba a hacerlo.

―Maldita ―murmuré―. ¿Qué hiciste?

―Lloré, la llamé por todos los nombres que sabía y la eché de mi casa y de mi vida. Al mes me enteré que estaba viviendo con otro ―bufó.

―Pero ya está, James ―traté de sonreír―. Ahora tienes a Victoria.

Él sonrió, estacionando el auto. Miré hacia ambos lados y me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado. Abrió la puerta del auto y salió. Tomé aire para recomponerme de nuestra pequeña charla. Puse una sonrisa en mis labios y cuando él abrió mi puerta, salí con su ayuda.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Gracias por venir, Señor Cam ―habló un hombre de unos cincuenta años.

James le sonrió y correspondió a su apretón de manos.

―No hay de qué, Señor Richardson.

Seguimos nuestro camino y me presentó a varias personas, todas se dedicaban a actividades diferentes. Abogados, médicos, empresarios, etc. Las mujeres que había vestían elegantes vestidos de noche mientras que los hombres lucían impecables en sus trajes. Había un grupo de músicos animando la velada. La comida estuvo exquisita; me cuidé de no comer nada pesado ni tomar alcohol y aunque quisiera no podría haberlo hecho bajo la mirada atenta a lo que comía o bebía de James. Luego de la cena y el postre, se hicieron las donaciones caritativas donde James fue muy generoso. Yo también lo habría sido de haber tenido dinero. La fundación no pudo quejarse de las donaciones.

Luego de aquel momento, se abrió el baile.

―¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita? ―preguntó James. Yo me reí y le ofrecí mi mano.

―Debo advertirte que no grites cuando te pise.

―Mantendré el dolor solo para mí ―se burló mientras me dirigía hacia la pista de baile. Bailamos dos piezas más lento de lo normal ya que yo tenía miedo de marearme. James pareció comprender lo que me sucedía y se acopló a mi ritmo.

Todo estaba perfectamente bien en la pista cuando en un giro vi a Edward bailando a unas cinco parejas lejos de mí. Con la enfermerita. La simple visión de ellos hizo que mis mejillas se encendieran de disgusto y perdiera el paso del baile.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó James. Tome aire y me obligué a mirarlo de nuevo.

―Están aquí ―murmuré en su oído.

―¿Quiénes? ―miró a unas cuantas parejas, buscando en vano lo que me hubiera alterado.

―Edward y la golfa.

―¿Dónde? ―volvió a tomarme en brazos y a moverse con la música.

―A mi derecha ―le murmuré, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y mirando hacia el lado contrario. Cinco segundos después noté como su cuerpo se volvió rígido a mí alrededor. alcé la vista para verle el rostro. Rostro que se había enfriado, endurecido y perdido color.

―¿Qué sucede? ―pregunté con fiereza. Que yo hubiera reaccionado así era aceptable pero, ¿él? Lo sacudí por el brazo y pareció salir de su trance.

―¿Estás bien? ―le pregunté. En un movimiento, se giró para quedar de espaldas a mi ex y su enfermera, bloqueándome la vista.

―No sé ―respondió―. ¿Es esa mujer con la que te engañó? ―el tono de su voz era indescifrable.

―Sí. James, ¿qué sucede?

―Es ella, Bella. Irina abortó a mi hijo.

Perdí el aliento y la capacidad para seguir bailando. Mis ojos se clavaron en los de él.

―¿Estás… seguro?

Me dio una sonrisa amarga.

―¿Cómo olvidarla?

Algo no tan conocido se empezó al alzar en mi interior. Una llama brillante.

―Vámonos, Bella ―me tomó por la mano y me llevó consigo pero tuvimos mala suerte. Muy mala suerte. Porque un hombre de conocido cabello cobrizo chocó con James.

―Oh, discul… ¡Bella! ―Edward había pasado de James y su mirada se centraba en mí.

Forcé una sonrisa en mis labios.

―Buenas noches, Edward. ¿Cómo… estás pasando tu velada? ―mis ojos jamás dejaron su rostro. No miré a la golfa que estaba a su lado. Tampoco lo presenté a James. No creí que fuera inteligente hacerlo.

―Bien ―sus ojos fueron hasta James―. Y veo que estás… bien acompañada ―le tendió la mano―. Edward Cullen ―se presentó.

―James Cam ―le estrechó la mano.

Edward miró a su acompañante, dudando pero al final la presento.

―Ella es Irina Denali.

Con sus ojos puestos en James, ella sonrió coquetamente.

―James ―su voz era de seda y miel―. Es un… placer volver a verte.

Mi acompañante no disimuló la mueca de asco en su rostro.

―Ni siquiera deseo decir lo mismo ―le contestó. Entrelacé mi brazo con el suyo en un intento de hacerle saber que yo estaba allí con él. Y movimiento que hizo que Irina me mirara.

―Nosotras ya nos conocemos.

―Desgraciadamente ―respondí con una sonrisa seca―. Veo que el labio ha mejorado ―indiqué.

Su sonrisa en respuesta fue tirante.

―Sólo fue un leve golpe, nada más.

―¿En serio? ―fruncí el seño e hice una mueca inocente―. No me lo pareció mientras chillabas.

―Bueno ―nos interrumpió Edward de nuestro amistoso intercambio de palabras―. ¿Cómo… están tus padres, Bella?

En resumen, ¿se enteraron que te engañé?

Sonreí.

―Como siempre, ya sabes. Mi madre es una loca y mi padre un ermitaño.

Él rió ricamente.

―Y James ―habló Irina―. ¿Cómo has estado?

―Mejor que nunca ―contestó él, tajante.

―Buenas noches ―nos interrumpió una voz nueva. Y me quise morir. Giré levemente la cabeza para encontrarme con sus oscuros ojos celestes y su cabello negro. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?

―Hola, Damon ―saludó Edward con un asentimiento de cabeza.

―Edward ―respondió él de la misma manera.

¿Se conocían? ¿era tan cruel el destino conmigo?

―Damon Salvatore ―se presentó tendiéndole la mano a James, quien también la aceptó con el entendimiento en sus ojos. Yo le había dicho el nombre del padre de mi hijo.

―James Cam.

―¿Puedo bailar una pieza con Isabella?

Iba decir que no y a pedirle a James que no valláramos cuando éste último se me adelantó.

―Claro ―aceptó y lo siguiente que sentí fue la mano de Damon guiándome nuevamente hacia la pista de baile. Le disparé a James una mirada que prometía venganza.

Damon me tomó por la cintura y comenzamos a bailar.

―Estás hermosa esta noche, Isabella.

―Gracias. Tú tampoco estás nada mal ―comenté, a pesar de que estaba bellísimo. Edward quedaba chico a su lado.

Él me respondió con una sonrisa blanca.

―Gracias ―un momento de silencio―. No me has llamado.

Dimos una vuelta artística.

―¿Para qué?

Su mandíbula se tensó.

―No juegues conmigo, Isabella. Sabes bien de lo que hablo. Te fuiste de aquel consultorio diciéndome que me llamarías y no lo hiciste. ¿Necesitabas pensar? Bueno, te di dos semanas para hacerlo. Ahora hay que afrontar las cosas.

Otra vuelta.

―Sí, ya lo pensé ―le contesté alzando la barbilla―. No te preocupes, no quiero nada de ti. Puedes seguir con tu vida y tus mujeres como se te antoje. No voy a entorpecerte el paso.

―¿Qué estas…?

―Que no necesito que te hagas cargo. Puedo cuidar muy bien de un niño.

―¡El niño necesita un padre!

La fiesta y el baile seguían siendo encantadores fuera de nuestra pequeña burbuja de enfrentamiento.

―No te preocupes ―le dije, soltándome de su agarre y deteniendo nuestra danza―. Muchas madres solteras crían a su hijo solas y lo hacen perfectamente. Y en cuanto al padre, bueno… puedo conseguirle uno, no te preocupes.

Me di la vuelta y salí de allí, buscando a James con la mirada. Pero antes de que lo localizara, una mano grande me sujetó por el brazo.

―No hemos terminado ―masculló, llevándome a un lado del salón donde estaba menos concurrido.

―Quiero a ese niño ―empezó cuando nos detuvimos en un rincón―. Primero, ningún hijo mío crecerá sin su padre. Su _verdadero_ padre. Segundo ―sus ojos destellaban ferozmente, tanto que me sentí incomodada―, me importan una mierda todas esas mujeres solteras que crían a sus hijos solas porque desde ahora en adelante te dejas de considerar soltera, cariño.

Lo miré boquiabierta. ¿Estaba insinuando lo que yo creía?

―Y tercero ―su brazo derecho rodeó mi cintura, pegándome definitivamente a él. Su mano izquierda se curvó suave pero posesivamente sobre mi plano vientre―, vete acostumbrando a la idea porque el único hombre con el que estarás y te tocará seré _yo_.

.

Me acerqué a James quien todavía estaba con la misma compañía con la que lo había dejado. Damon caminaba a mi lado. Luego de su apasionado discurso me había quedado sin palabras y, debía admitirlo, excitada. Nunca un hombre me había hablado de esa manera. Nunca. Por mi silencio, él pareció entender que yo aceptaba sus condiciones aunque ni yo sabía qué me sucedía.

―Vámonos ―le dije en voz calma. Me miró a mí, luego a Damon y a Edward. Asintió con la cabeza y me ofreció su brazo.

―Buenas noches para todos ―saludó él. Nos dimos la vuelta y empezamos a caminar hasta que hablé en voz alta:

―Ah, Irina ―llamé, desenganchándome de James y volviéndome para caminar. Cuando estuve a solo unos centímetros cerca de ella, la palma de mi mano se estrelló contra su mejilla en un audible chasquido. Todas las parejas a nuestro alrededor voltearon ante el ruido y las mujeres se llevaron las manos a las bocas, sorprendidas. Irina me miró con furia, su mano apoyada sobre la enrojecida mejilla con la marca de mi mano. Le sonreí y apunté a James con mi dedo índice para luego hacer lo mismo conmigo misma―. Eso fue de parte de los dos.

Volví junto a James y salimos de aquella encantadora pero insufrible fiesta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Lo que sucede es que estoy inspirada, jeje.**

**Muchas gracias a: **_Andy Cullen de Salvatore_, nandita21unexplained, _elena Black Salvatore_, Sweettore, _eLiZ cKs_, Malusita Potter de Cullen, _TrishCullenWinchester,_ CaMuChI**,** _Guadi-fics,_ mariees, _Ckonna_, Aredhel Isile, _Rousee_, Florencia Quijano**,** _Alicia Salvatore_, y darky1995** por sus Reviews y ¡recuerden revisar sus bandejas de entrada por los adelantos de los capítulos que les mando a quienes comentan!**

**Rousee: **_No tienes nada de qué agradecerme, cariño. Me encanta escribir para ustedes. Sí, el bebé es de Damon. Me gustaría que vayas a mi perfil y me agregues al Hotmail para poder enviarte los adelantos de los capítulos que te ganas por dejar comentario, ¿sí? espero que estés bien y que el cap te guste! XOXO_

**Alicia Salvatore**: _Gracias por dejar tu comentario y espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los demás! __Me gustaría que vayas a mi perfil y me agregues al Hotmail para poder enviarte los adelantos de los capítulos que te ganas por dejar comentario, ¿sí? espero que estés bien! XOXO_


	6. Conociéndonos

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**Ayúdame a sanar**_

.

.

**_-6-_**

_**Conociéndonos**_

.

.

―Estoy bien, mamá ―le dije a la mujer detrás de la línea―. De verdad.

―_Sé que debo parecerte muy pesada, cariño, pero solo quiero asegurarme que estés bien. Tuve una sensación muy rara antes de llamarte. Como si te estuviera sucediendo algo y no me lo hubieras dicho_.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Mi madre no podía ser bruja, ¿o sí?

―Ya te dije que todo está bien ―repetí―. Pero, cuéntame de ti. ¿Cómo les está yendo a Phil y a tí?

En ese mismo momento mi madre empezó a contarme todo lo que había hecho durante todo el tiempo que no nos habíamos comnunicado.

Miré por la ventana de mi habitación. La tarde había estado hermosa luego de volver del trabajo pero yo estaba cansada así que en vez de salir con Ang, me había acostado en mi cama, dejando que el sueño me invadiera. Hasta que mi madre llamó.

―_Así que estamos bien_ ―terminó Renée―. _¿Cómo estas con Edward?_

Suspiré.

―Sabes que ya terminamos.

―_Lo sé, sólo quiero saber cómo lo estas llevando._

―Bien, mamá. Solo lo he visto una vez en una fiesta y estaba… bien acompañado.

―_¡No me digas que estaba con la golfa con la que te engañó!_

Hice una mueca.

―Sí.

―_¿En una fiesta?_ ―preguntó―. _¿tú estabas sola?_

―No ―suspiré―. Estaba acompañada de James…

―_¿James? ¿que James?_ ―su voz se había vuelto ansiosa y podía ver su sonrisa a través de la linea.

―Es mi jefe…

―_¿Y es guapo?_

―No. Bueno, sí, pero no importa porque tiene pareja.

―_Oh._

―Pero ya está, mamá. Con Edward no hay vuelta, ya no confío en él. Además ―mi mano voló hacia mi vientre, acariciándolo―… conocí a alguien más.

Renée soltó un chillido que casi me rompe los tímpanos.

―_¿En serio? ¿quién? Me tienes que contar todo…_

―No, todavía no. Tengo que… esperar un tiempo. Si todo va bien…

―_Entiendo._

Seguimos hablando por un momento más hasta que ella me dijo que tenía que cocinar. Tuve que contenerme para no reír. ¡Pobre Phil!

Por mi parte, me fui a bañar. Ángela había salido con Ben a celebrar un ascenso que le habían dado a él. Me alegraba. Así que eso hacía que tuviera el departamento al completo para mí. Luego de vestirme y peinarme, puse un poco de música agradable y abrí las ventanas para que el aire fresco entrara.

Me había calmado por lo que había sucedido en aquella rara fiesta. Por un lado, no podía creer que yo hubiera abofeteado a la tal Irina pero luego, pensándolo mejor, me di cuenta de que fue un cúmulo de emociones que había estado arrastrando desde el principio: Edward, Irina, Damon, el bebé… sentía como todo hubiera sido de repente, como si se hubieran estado acumulando hasta que de una vez por todas exploté. Irina había tenido suerte con que sólo fuera una bofetada, pensé. Y Edward… ¿en realidad era algo serio lo que tenía con Irina? Cuando habíamos discutido en el estacionamiento, a juzgar por sus palabras, no me lo pareció. Pero ahora hasta iba a fiestas con ella. Me dije a mí misma que no importaba; Edward y yo habíamos terminado y en aquellos momentos realmente no estaba para darle vueltas al asunto porque tenía mejores cosas en las qué pensar.

¿Qué iba a hacer con Damon?

Suspiré, dirigiéndome hacia el refrigerador para sacar lo necesario para la cena. Tenía hambre.

Todavía no se me habían olvidado sus palabras, de hecho, parecían cinceladas en mi mente. ¿Qué había querido decir con aquello de iba a tener que dejarme de considerar como una mujer soltera? Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna porque, sinceramente, solo pude pensar en la falta de libertad.

No, me dije a mí misma. Damon era casi un total desconocido y ni el hecho de que fuera el padre de mi hijo le daba algún derecho sobre mí o el niño, bueno, quizás sí sobre el niño pero no sobre mí. Entonces, ¿había querido decir que no iba a estar sola en la crianza de mi hijo? Una leve sonrisa se instaló en mis labios cuando me di cuenta que tenía suerte en que Damon fuera un hombre honorable. Porque podía ser un mujeriego ―algo que yo no había comprobado del todo aún― pero al decirme todo aquello la noche anterior, me di cuenta de que tenía un muy buen sentido de la responsabilidad.

―Al menos sí tendrás un papi ―murmuré mientras me acariciaba inconscientemente el vientre.

Aquello me sorprendió de veras y luego sentí como la realidad me golpeaba, dejándome estática y levemente mareada. Estaba hablándole a mi hijo. Mi hijo. Iba a tener un hijo, una boquita que alimentar, una personita a quien vestir y a quien cuidar. Mi cabeza dio vueltas y sin nada más, mi mente conjuró la tierna imagen de un bebé con cabellos negro y ojos celestes.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta me sacó de mi ensoñación. Miré alrededor para saber donde me encontraba y cuando volvieron a llamar, caminé y abrí la puerta.

―¿Tienes que abrir así la puerta? ―fue lo primero que dijo Damon. Alto y hermoso, estaba de pie en el umbral―. Podría haber sido un asesino, un violador o un ladrón y tú ni siquiera preguntas.

Fruncí el seño.

―Ninguno de ellos llamaría a la puerta ―argumenté, escondiendo mi vergüenza ya que tenía toda la razón del mundo. Me prometí recordar aquello desde ahora en adelante―. De todas formas, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

Me sonrió con aquella sonrisa tan suya que era una mezcla entre sarcasmo y burla.

―Soy médico, ¿recuerdas? ―a pesar de todo su voz era suave―. Y será mejor que cambies el hábito de abrir si preguntar antes.

―Es mi vida ―me encogí de hombros.

Entrecerró los ojos y su mirada se detuvo en mi vientre.

―Ya no estamos hablando solo de tu vida.

Mi seño se alisó.

―¿Estás sola? ―me preguntó mientras miraba hacia el interior de la calma estancia que era mi hogar en aquellos momentos.

―Sí ―respondí sin pensar―. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Sin responderme, entró al departamento observando su alrededor. Bufé y cerré la puerta.

―Como te he dicho, ya te he dado suficiente tiempo para pensar, cariño. Necesitamos hablar ―dejó de inspeccionar el lugar y se volvió hacia mí―. Además, tengo que darte algunos consejos.

Tomé aire lentamente y lo solté.

―Estaba cocinando ―dije mientras volvía hacia la cocina con él a mis espaldas.

―¿Cómo has estado? ―preguntó―. ¿Náuseas? ¿mareos?

―Náuseas, sí. Pero ya no tantas. Y mareos, bueno, sólo cuando me muevo muy rápido.

Él asintió. Miró lo que yo hacía y agarró un cuchillo.

―¿Qué haces? ―le pregunté.

―Te ayudo.

Alcé mis cejas.

―¿Cocinas? ―le pregunté cuando comenzó a pelar la cáscara de la papa con facilidad.

Él sonrió.

―Mi madre se ha ocupado de que ni mi hermano ni yo seamos una carga culinaria para nuestras… esposas.

Una alarma se disparó en mi cabeza.

―¿Estás… casado?

Él resopló.

―Si estuviera casado ―volvió a mirar mi vientre―… no estaríamos en esta situación.

Fruncí el seño cuando recordé las palabras de James a Ang.

_«Cariño, siento decirte que ahora eso no cuenta mucho. Un hombre puede tener una relación estable e igual acostarse con otras.»_

Sacudí la cabeza, sabiendo que iba a tener que creerle a Damon. Además, en su departamento no había visto nada que me hiciera pensar lo contrario.

―¿Tu madre? ―pregunté― ¿cómo se llama?

Me sonrió.

―¿Charla pre-cama?

Fruncí el seño.

―Bueno supongo que como ya nos hemos… acostado, tengo todo el derecho de preguntar, ¿no?

―Sofía. Sofía Salvatore. Mi padre es Giuseppe Salvatore.

―Y tienes un hermano. ¿Alguna hermana?

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Nop. Sólo un hermano menor. Stefan.

Y así siguió nuestra plática. Cocinamos y luego lo invité a comer después de pensarlo por un momento. Es decir, algún día tendría que sentarme a conversar con él y qué mejor momento que aquel. Comimos tranquilos mientras él me platicaba de sí mismo. Creí que se había dado cuenta que todavía yo no estaba muy cómoda con la situación porque él empezó a contarme su vida sin preguntar nada de la mía. Me pareció un buen gesto. De ese modo me enteré que él había nacido en Italia pero que a los nueve años de edad sus padres dejaron el país con él y vinieron a los Estados Unidos, más precisamente a un pequeño pueblo de Virginia. Acabó su educación aquí y luego de que su abuelo muriera él se decidió por seguir la carrera de médico. Y cómo le gustaban los niños se hizo pediatra. Cuando le pregunté por qué le gustaban, su respuesta fue la siguiente:

―Son los únicos seres, a parte de los animales, que aun poseen inocencia y honestidad.

Quizás fue su penetrante mirada pero de alguna forma me sentí incómoda.

De cualquier manera, seguimos hablando y seguí enterándome de pequeñas cosas como que no le gustaba la cerveza ―algo realmente raro en un hombre― pero amaba el whisky. Su plato preferido eran las pastas de su abuela y le encantaba jugar al bouling. Su grupo favorito era _Queen_ y no miraba la televisión a menos que fueran películas ―algo que no sucedía a menudo ya que su trabajo absorbía la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Cuando estábamos lavando los platos ―yo lavaba y él secaba― me preguntó por mis padres. Luego de tanta plática de su parte, me pareció más que justo hablarle de mí.

―Mi madre se llama Renée y mi padre Charlie. Están separados y mi madre se ha vuelto a casar cuando yo tenía diecisiete años.

―Oh. Lo siento ―dijo mientras enjuagaba los cubiertos.

―No lo sientas ―respondí―. Mis padres se separaron meses después de haber nacido yo, así que no sufrí mucho por una separación.

―¿Ya… no se querían?

Mis manos enjabonadas dejaron de moverse sobre el plato. Miré la pared que estaba frente a mí con el seño fruncido. Damon comenzó a disculparse.

―No quise…

―No, está bien. Es sólo… que no sabría decirte si se habían dejado de querer ―volví a lavar el plato―. Creo que al principio no. Pero mi madre quería salir de Forks y mi padre no. Un día ella solo me llevó consigo. Por un tiempo, creo que ninguno de los dos dejó de quererse pero luego el tiempo pasó y ―me encogí de hombros―… cuando yo era adolescente la animé a que no estuviera sola y conoció a Phil. Creo que mi padre aun no la ha olvidado del todo.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que terminamos de lavar y secar.

―Nuestras familias no se parecen en nada ―soltó él―. Mi padre es abogado y mi madre, bueno, ella no tiene otra profesión que ser madre ―una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Esa clase de sonrisa que Edward tenía cuando hablaba de Esme―. Son un poco… conservadores, mi padre más que nadie. Por eso no me llevo muy bien con él.

Asentí, recordando que algo teníamos en común.

―Bueno, yo también crecí en un pueblo. Mi padre es jefe de policía y mi madre maestra de kínder. Mis padres no son conservadores. Bueno, en realidad, mi padre quizás un poco sí pero mi madre es un espíritu libre.

―Me caerá bien, entonces.

―¿Caerá? ―pregunté enarcando una ceja.

―Claro. Supongo que la conoceré cuando vayamos a visitarla.

―Espera, espera, espera ―le advertí, enfrentándolo―. ¿Cuando _vayamos_ a visitarla?

Él entrecerró los ojos.

―Claro. ¿Ya le has hablado del bebé? ―negué con la cabeza―. Bueno, yo tampoco. Les diremos juntos.

No pude evitar quedarme mirándolo.

―¿En serio vas a estar?

―¿Dónde? ―frunció el seño.

―D-Durante el embarazo y s-su vida…

―Claro que sí. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario? ―su rostro se endureció―. ¿Tienes algún novio que vaya a querer hacerse cargo de mi hijo? ¿el rubiecito ese?

Me envaré.

―James es mi jefe, Damon.

―¿Sólo tu jefe?

Tuve ganas de cruzarle la cara como a Irina.

―Sí ―contesté a través de los dientes―. Y si tuviera a alguien, ¿qué? ¿te importaría? ―le pregunté con las manos en mi cadera.

Sus ojos llamearon.

―Sí me importaría. Recuera que es mi hijo, también ―se acercó un paso más a mí y yo retrocedí―. No empieces algo que no puedes terminar.

No supe qué decir.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala. Lo seguí.

―Se está haciendo tarde ―murmuró mientras tomaba su chaqueta. Se la puso encima y sacó un papel del bolsillo. Lo desdobló y me lo tendió.

―¿Qué es esto? ―pregunté cuando me lo tendió.

―Son las vitaminas que tienes que tomar. Quiero que hagas todo al pie de la letra, ¿está claro?

Asentí, sin darle importancia a su tono mandón. Después de todo, era por el bien del bebé.

―Sí.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y lo seguí después de depositar el papel en la mesa. Abrí la puerta y él se detuvo en el umbral.

―Que descanses ―me deseó él, mirándome a los ojos. Mi corazón retumbó en mi pecho. Me perdí en sus ojos y de alguna manera me encontré entre sus brazos. Él me sostuvo junto a él y cuando levanté mi cabeza, él bajó la suya. Nuestros labios se encontraron y suspiré entre ellos. Sus manos se deslizaron por mis hombros hacia abajo por mis brazos mientras las mías lo hacían por su cuello. Abrí mi boca y el la invadió con su lengua, lenta y sensualmente. Mi cuerpo comenzó a arder lentamente mientras sus manos acariciaban mis costados e iban a parar a mi trasero, donde tomó mis nalgas y las apretó suavemente.

Gemí y él comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el interior del departamento, cerrando la puerta de una patada.

―Tu habitación ―consiguió soltar él entre besos. Lo guié a través de la sala, chocándonos con los sillones, o tropezándonos con la alfombra. La puerta de mi habitación estaba frente a la de Ángela y no pude evitar agradecer interiormente de que ella no se encontrase en el departamento. Abrí la puerta y Damon entró, empujándome suavemente con él.

Mi dormitorio estaba oscuro y solo era iluminado levemente por la poca luz que entraba de la ventana, ya que la persiana estaba levemente levantada, dejando entrar una suave franja de claridad.

Llevé mis manos a su pecho y deslicé su chaqueta por sus hombros hasta soltarla en el suelo. Sus manos se escaparon bajo mi blusa y acariciaron la piel desnuda de mi espalda, haciéndome estremecer. Levanté los brazos y él levantó la prenda que se reunió con su chaqueta. Me empujó suavemente hasta que mis rodillas cedieron contra la madera de mi pequeña cama.

Me recostó sobre la cama y trepó quedando sobre mí. Su aroma me envolvió, mareándome. Ese aroma masculino que podía llegar a convertirse en uno de mis favoritos. Besó mi boca, mi mentón, mi cuello. Se demoró en mi cuello, besando, succionando, dejando rastros de saliva. Volviéndome loca. Tomé su camisa y se la quité. Acaricié su pecho, sus hombros, su espalda… no me había puesto a pensar antes pero Damon no tenía nada de vello en el pecho. Sentí sus labios en mis pechos a la vez que sus manos bajaban la cinturilla de mi pantalón, deslizándolo por mis piernas hasta quitármelos. Luego desprendió mi sostén y también lo dejó en el suelo. Suspiré cuando enterró su rostro entre mis pechos. Sentí su respiración y lancé un gemido a la oscuridad. Enterré mis manos en su cabello oscuro y él comenzó a besarme los pechos nuevamente. Volví a gemir.

Él levantó su rostro y me sonrió de lado. Me humedecí al observar el gesto.

―¿Están más sensibles? ―sus palabras me sacaron de mi estupor.

―¿Qué?

Volvió su mirada a mi busto.

―Pregunté si… están más sensibles.

Este hombre iba a matarme. Reposé mi cabeza en la almohada e hice un sonido de afirmación, absorbiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Luego hice otro sonido pero esta vez era de descontento al sentir la tela de su pantalón.

―Sácatelo ―me quejé. Él rió suavemente pero me obedeció de todas formas. Pronto lo tuve encima de mí completamente desnudo, explorándome, besándome, haciendo suspirar.

Me senté y me puse a horcajadas de él, asegurándome de arrancarle un gruñido en el proceso. Hice lo mismo que él me había hecho a mí; besé su rostro, me dediqué a jugar con su labio inferior mientras mis manos acariciaban su ancha espalda. Mis labios viajaron hacia su cuello y su clavícula, dando pequeños mordiscos que seguramente no dejarían marca. Seguí besando su pecho, más abajo. Estaba por llegar a su erección, que estaba orgullosamente erguida y dura, invitándome, cuando en su pecho retumbó un gruñido grave. Sentí el agarre de sus manos en mis antebrazos y me tumbó de nuevo en la cama, colocándose sobre mí.

―No aguanto más ―murmuró con la voz distorsionada por la lujuria. Rápida pero cuidadosamente entró en mí, haciéndome sentir completa. Liberé el aire que no sabía había estado reteniendo.

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, ésta vez Damon Salvatore me hizo el amor lentamente.

Se deslizaba dentro de mí, entraba y salía a un ritmo pausado pero que hacía que el fuego en mi interior se fuera construyendo a un ritmo igualmente lento aunque yo sabía que de todas formas me quemaría. Siguió moviéndose dentro de mí, besándome en los labios mientras yo rodeaba sus caderas con mis piernas, obligándolo a que fuera aun más rápido y profundo. Mis manos se deslizaban por su espalda, la cual se encontraba humedecida por una fina capa de sudor. Enterró su rostro en mi cuello y sus jadeos se deslizaron sobre mi acalorada piel.

Gemí sintiéndome cerca.

―Eres hermosa ―suspiró él en mi oído para luego lamerlo―. Amo… tu piel ―incrementó el ritmo―. Amo… como… hueles ―gimió.

Mi liberación me golpeó fuerte, haciéndome pronunciar su nombre sin aliento y enterrar mis uñas en su espalda. Él gruñó mi nombre, liberándose en mi interior. Cuando sus temblores se apaciguaron, Damon colapsó sobre mí. Tendría que haberme sentido incómoda por ello pero fue totalmente lo contrario. Su cálido peso sobre mí era saber que no estaba sola, saber que de alguna manera todavía era querida por un hombre. Me sentí en casa. Acaricié los húmedos cabellos que se encontraban pegados la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Gruñó y rodó hacia mi lado, saliendo de mi interior. Me sentí vacía al momento.

―Siento si te aplasté ―se disculpó en voz baja, acomodándome a su lado. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y puse mi mano derecha a través de su pecho a la vez que él nos tapaba a ambos con el acolchado. Lo escuché suspirar―. ¿Qué me haces, Isabella?

Enarqué una ceja pero no lo miré. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y yo me encontraba disfrutando de su calor corporal. Me acurruqué junto a él

―¿De qué hablas?

Sentí su pecho vibrar debido a que seguramente se estaba riendo.

―Casi me abalancé sobre ti.

Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en mis labios.

―Bueno, debo confesar que me gustó.

Ahora su risa flotó en el aire. Y me encantó. Era tan… varonil.

―Apuesto a que sí. ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

Fruncí el seño e hice memoria. Era fin de semana así que no tenía nada que hacer. Además, con mi embarazo James me sacaba trabajo de encima.

―Nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?

―Podríamos pasar el día juntos ―sentí sus manos deslizarse por mis piernas―. Ya sabes, conocernos mejor ―me movió de manera que estuve sobre él. Sentí su erección.

Jadee.

―¿De nuevo? ¿tan rápido? ―él me sonrió inocentemente desde su posición debajo de mí―. ¡No eres humano! ―exclamé.

―Nha ―contestó, guiándome sobre su erección, que pronto me llenó. Ambos suspiramos de satisfacción―. Soy un vampiro ―rió ante su propia broma.

¿Yo? yo estaba demasiado distraída como para reirme.

.

**~oOo~**

.

El sonido de mi teléfono atravesó mis sueños, llevándome a la realidad. Gruñí y me di la vuelta, acomodándome más en la cama.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

Suspiré y alargué la mano hacia la mesita de noche, tanteando hasta que tomé el frío aparato. Abrí un ojo y atendí.

―Hola, Ang ―murmuré con la voz rasposa.

Hubo una risa al otro lado de la linea.

―_¿Todavía durmiendo?_

―Hmm ―me froté el ojo derecho―… bueno, no dormí hasta tarde.

―_Yo también_ ―rió Ang― _pero creo que por una razón diferente a la tuya_ ―podía ver su sonrojo a través de la linea.

Sonreí.

―No creo que sea tan diferente.

Jadeo.

―_¿Qué has dicho?_ ―medio susurró-gritó Ang.

Reí. Miré a mi alrededor para no encontrar pista de Damon aunque la pequeña cama era un desastre en sábanas. Pude oler el aroma a desayuno en el aire.

―Ya me has oído.

―_Pero… ¿Edward…?_

―¡No! ―casi me caigo de la cama―. ¡Claro que no! Pasé la noche con… Damon.

Un suspiro de alivio.

―_Casi me asustas_ ―su tono se volvió juguetón―. _Y yo que me sentía mal por dejarte sola…_

Bufé.

―Sí, claro.

Escuché la voz de Ben al otro lado de la línea.

―_Ben te manda saludos. Sólo llamaba para decirte que no voy a volver en todo el fin de semana._

―No te preocupes, Ang. Dale mis saludos a Ben. Y te dejo porque tengo hambre y quiero ir a ver qué está cocinando Damon.

―_¿Cocina? ¡te has sacado la lotería! Y quiero conocerlo, Bella. Pronto._

Suspiré.

―Pronto ―prometí.

Luego de despedirme de Ang me levanté, me puse ropa interior y vi que la camisa de Damon estaba todavía tirada en el suelo así que la levanté y antes de ponérmela encima, la llevé a mi nariz para inhalar su aroma. Casi me mareo de éxtasis. Luego salí del dormitorio, caminando hacia la cocina. Fue como un déjà vu verlo allí, cocinando. Lo que cambiaba era que estaba en mi casa, no en la suya. Y que en ese momento sólo llevaba sus jeans puestos. Su torso estaba al descubierto.

―Buen día ―saludé.

Él se volvió y me sonrió.

―Algún día tendrás que cocinar tú ―comentó mientras servía el desayuno. Caminé hacia él y sin pensar lo besé en los labios―. Buenos días, _scricciolo__¹_.

Enarqué una ceja ante la palabra desconocida pero lo dejé pasar ya que su voz había sonado tan… íntima y suave. Además, moría de hambre. Había sido una noche muy… ajetreada. Damon en verdad se parecía a un vampiro.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo y me senté.

―¿Cómo dormiste? ―Le pregunté.

―Excelente. El ejercicio ayudó mucho.

De repente caí en cuenta de algo.

―¿No tienes trabajo hoy?

Negó con la cabeza mientras comía. Parecía realmente hambriento. Miré mi plato y se me hizo agua la boca al ver las frutillas y manzanas bien cortadas con un solo un poco de azúcar espolvoreada encima. A mi derecha se encontraba la crema batida que supuse era por si quería frutillas con crema. Lo imité. Comimos en un agradable silencio hasta que él habló.

―Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Me encogí de hombros.

―No tengo idea. ¿Qué sugieres?

―Bueno ―tomó un poco de zumo de naranja―, me gustaría que fuéramos a la farmacia a comprar lo que debes tomar.

Asentí con la cabeza.

―Me parece bien. ¿Y luego?

―No sé, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

―Ajam.

Juro por lo más sagrado que no me pude resistir. Tomé la crema batida y puse un poco sobre su pecho. Él me miró con ojos escépticos cuando me incliné y la lamí toda. Me mordí el labio inferior luego de traga. Rico.

―Quieres jugar, ¿eh? ―cuando lo miré tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Apartó nuestro desayuno y me subió de repente ―aunque suavemente― a la mesa, donde me recostó.

―¿Damon?

Él no me respondió pero tomó la crema.

Oh-oh.

―¿Qué…?

Levantó mi camisa ―su camisa― y vertió crema a lo largo de todo mi vientre. Suspiré y descansé mi cabeza contra la superficie dura de la mesa. Pronto sentí su lengua en mi vientre lamiendo suavemente la crema en el camino que él mismo había trazado. Jadee mientras sentía esos leves mordiscos que mandaban descargas a través de mi columna. Llegó a mi ombligo donde se entretuvo limpiando hasta el último vestigio de crema mientras yo me retorcía. Siempre con la lengua.

―Damon ―suspiré jalando de su cabello y pasando mis piernas por encima de sus hombros. Llevé mi vista a su rostro y pude ver que en mi piel no quedaba rastro de nada. Me sonrió y se limpió con la lengua un poco de crema que le había quedado en la comisura del labio. Gemí y mi cabeza encontró devuelta la superficie de la mesa.

Vi como tomaba otra vez la crema pero esta vez su mano se deslizó hasta mis bragas. Me mordí el labio, expectante.

Y sonó el timbre.

Gruñí y él prácticamente rugió.

―Si lo ignoras, yo también ―murmuró, batiendo la crema.

El timbre volvió a sonar una vez. Dos veces más. Tres veces más.

Maldijimos al mismo tiempo en el que yo me bajaba de la mesa y él se alejaba e mí, claramente frustrado. Me bajé la camisa para que me cubriera algo y Damon se dirigió hacia la puerta.

La abrió en un movimiento de claro enojo. Cinco segundos de silencio y yo lo seguí. Mi corazón empezó a latir debocado en mi pecho cuando vi de quien se trataba.

―¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Salvatore? ―rugió Edward.

Dejé de respirar.

―¿Qué te importa, Cullen? ―lo evadió Damon―. ¿Qué es lo que _tú_ haces aquí?

Ambos se miraban hostilmente y tenían una posición sumamente tensa.

Edward me buscó con la mirada y me preguntó:

―¿Qué hace él aquí, Bella? ―exigió y en ese momento mi cabeza se despejó. ¿Acaso estaba _él_ pidiéndome explicaciones a _mí_?

Me envaré.

―No te importa. ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo y quieres?

―Como lo supe no importa.

―¿Entonces? ―me acerqué a Damon aunque él se puso en guardia y me empujó levemente hacia atrás de él―. ¿Qué quieres?

Edward hizo una mueca que estaba entre una sonrisa y una demostración de dientes. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que sus ojos ardían de furia. E hecho, no necesitaba conocerlo para darme cuenta de ello.

―Oh, no sé ―contestó con un tono sarcástico poco característico en él―. Tal vez una explicación de esto ―subió la mano mostrando un papel algo maltratado.

Al entrecerrar los ojos pude notar un sello de laboratorio en él y me di cuenta que eran unos análisis.

_Mis_ análisis de laboratorio.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**¹Scricciolo:**__ es alguna clase de pájaro pero la palabra se utiliza también como un sobrenombre cariñoso. Suele referirse a una persona menuda o a algo pequeño._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Era un día de lluvia cuando la inspiración vino y yo estaba escribiendo este capítulo. Iba por más de cuatro mil palabras cuando mi Netbook se tildó y tuve que apagarla. Como habrán deducido, TODO lo que había escrito se había perdido. Y a mí me había dado tal bronca que dejé todo y fui a hacer tarea del Colegio. Así que hoy me puse a escribir y salió esto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

**Muchas gracias a: **_CaMuChI_, eLiZ cKs, _Ckonna_, aredhel, _mariees_, Andy Cullen de Salvatore, _elena Black Salvatore_, Bella Uchiha Cullen, _Srta de Malfoy_, TrishCullenWinchester, _Alicia Salvatore_, annaira, _Malusita Potter de Cullen_, mely1989, _miadharu28_, darky1995, _Storybrooke_, Alexandra, _nandita21unexplained_, shineevero y _Navannah_ **por sus Reviews y espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste.**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**¿Quieres adelanto?**


	7. Enredos y explicaciones

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**Ayúdame a sanar**_

.

.

**_-7-_**

_**Enredos y explicaciones**_

**.**

**.**

Ninguno de nosotros habló los primeros veinte segundos.

¿Qué iba a decirle a Edward? Además, ¿por qué reaccionaba de aquella manera? ¿qué le importaba a él?

―¿Qué quieres? ―volví a preguntarle.

Él resopló, incrédulo.

―¿Estás de broma? No sé, quizás estoy un poco… ofuscado porque acabo de enterarme que mi mujer está embarazada.

―¿_Tu_ mujer? ―repitió Damon, ofuscado.

Aquello no estaba yendo por buen camino.

―_Ex_ mujer, Damon ―lo corregí rápidamente. Fulminé a Edward con la mirada―. Y a decir verdad, no sé qué le importa a él.

―¿Es mío? ―preguntó Edward. Damon me miró al igual que él, expectante pero con algo oscureciendo sus ojos.

―¿Es en serio? ―le pregunté a mi ex cuando tuve la certeza de que mi voz no fallaría―. ¿No has visto la fecha en esos análisis?

Él frunció el seño y miró el arrugado papel que tenía en las manos. Nadie habló mientras él lo leía. Al terminar me miró dolorosamente.

―¿Me engañaste? ―preguntó lo obvio. Seguramente había recordado que él no me había tocado un pelo por mucho tiempo antes. No pude responderle. Una cosa era admitir aquello en mi mente y otra muy distinta era hacerlo en voz alta. Me pregunté fugazmente por qué me sentía avergonzada de haberlo engañado si él me había hecho lo mismo a mí. Hablando honestamente conmigo misma, al principio me había sentido bien al haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué ahora me avergonzada?

Edward pareció cansarse de esperar una respuesta y la falta de ésta también pareció enervarlo. Dio un paso para entrar pero Damon se interpuso en su camino. Edward pareció volver a darse cuenta de que Damon estaba en mi departamento y lo miró, furioso.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―escupió.

Damon enarcó una ceja y pude apreciar el cambio en su rostro. Ya no estaba el Damon jocoso y seductor de ésta mañana, no; ahora, en su lugar, estaba un Damon frío con una mirada glacial.

―¿No te parece obvio? ―sonrió de costado y yo volví a retener el aliento. Edward nos miró a ambos, sus ojos viajaron desde el pecho al descubierto de Damon hasta mi solitaria camisa que a sus ojos pertenecía indudablemente a Damon.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

―Sí ―contestó―. Ya veo ―le dio una sonrisa fría―. ¿Sabías tú que está embarazada?

―Edward…

―Sí ―me interrumpió Damon―. Es mío.

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron pero luego su expresión se recompuso nuevamente. Su fría sonrisa nunca dejó sus labios, de hecho, se convirtió en glacial al igual que los ojos de Damon.

No pude evitar cruzarme de brazos, súbitamente consciente de lo que llevaba puesto

―¿Estás seguro? ―le preguntó. Esta vez fueron mis ojos los que se agrandaron a causa de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a…?

―¡Edward! ―dije su nombre tan furiosamente que ni siquiera pude levantar el tono de mi voz. Pero él ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme pues su atención seguía puesta en el hombre de cabello negro.

―¿Crees que eres con el único con el que me ha engañado? ―resopló―. ¿Te crees tan importante?

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, nunca pensé que Edward se comportaría así conmigo. Su expresión era desconocida para mí.

Y luego estaba Damon. Lo miré detenidamente y me encontré con su rostro libre de toda expresión. Pude respirar cuando me di cuenta que parecía haber hecho oídos sordos al comentario de Edward. Miré a este último y apreté la mandíbula.

―Sal de mi casa ―gruñí―. No quiero verte, Edward ―caminé lentamente hacia él―. Ya te he dicho que el niño no es tuyo así que puedes irte por dónde has venido.

―No te preocupes, Bella. No pensaba quedarme demasiado tiempo ―nos miró nuevamente a Damon y a mí con expresión de repugnancia. Salió por la puerta y desapareció por el pasillo. Creí que todo había vuelto a la tranquilidad en el departamento hasta que Damon cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Caminó hacia la cocina lentamente, cada paso suave pero lleno de ferocidad. Lo seguí lentamente.

―¿Damon?

Dio otros tres pasos más hasta que se detuvo. Lentamente se dio la vuelta.

―Estabas con él cuando nos acostamos.

No fue una pregunta.

―Sí, es solo que…

―¿Estás segura que es mi hijo?

Y en ese momento lo entendí. Damon sí había escuchado las palabras que Edward había escupido con sorprendente veneno, y además de eso, en aquel momento estaba dudando de mi palabra.

Mi voz salió increíblemente calma cuando le contesté:

―Sí.

―¿Estás segura? ―su voz era vacía. Mi rostro se ruborizó violentamente.

―Sal de aquí, Damon.

―Isabella…

―Sal ―volví a repetir, mi respiración estaba aumentando en rápidos jadeos―. Tú también te vas de aquí.

Silencio. Él suspiró

―Isabella ―intentó de nuevo. Sin pensar y lo más rápido posible me saqué la camisa y se la aventé quedando sola en mi ropa interior. Comencé a caminar hacia el baño y lo escuché llamarme, viniendo tras de mí.

―¡Vístete y lárgate de aquí! ―grité y le cerré la puerta del baño en el rostro con tanta o más fuerza que la que él había usado con la de la entrada.

―No seas tan chiquilla ―su voz resonó desde detrás de la puerta. Apoyé mi espalda en ella y cerré los ojos.

―Soy todo lo chiquilla que quiero porque es mi casa. ¡Ahora, largo!

Escuché un bufido y unos pasos. Diez o quince segundos más tarde la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Estuve allí por no sé cuánto tiempo y luego me di cuenta que mis mejillas estaban húmedas.

¡Maldito Edward por aparecerse a armar semejante lío! Sollocé audiblemente y me acurruqué, enterrando mi cabeza en el hueco de mi brazo. ¿Por qué me hacía aquello? ¡Si yo no había sido la que lo había estado engañando durante meses. Lo mío sólo había sido una noche y prácticamente había estado borracha.

Más lágrimas descendieron.

Eso no justificaba lo que él acababa de hacer y yo estaba en todo mi derecho de haberlo dejado. Con Damon o sin Damon. Claro, pero a eso Edward no lo pensaba de esa manera.

Miré a mí alrededor y me sentí muy sola. Pero, ¿a quién podía recurrir? Las primeras personas que vinieron a mi mente fueron Alice y Rosalie, pero, ¿y luego qué? _«Hola, amigas. Estoy muy mal porque Edward vino al departamento a arruinarme la mañana. Ah, y estoy embarazada de otro. ¿Pueden venir a consolarme?» _definitivamente aquella no era una buena idea.

Me sequé las lágrimas.

¿Ángela? No. Ella estaba con Ben y no quería arruinarle el día. ¿James? De seguro estaba con Victoria. Luego vino a mi mente la única persona en la cual tenía que haber pensado desde el principio.

Me levanté y fui a lavarme el rostro para luego salir del baño en dirección al dormitorio. Obvié con la mirada el enredo de sábanas que había en la cama y tomé el móvil. Busqué en los contactos y sonreía ante el nombre mientras llamaba, llevándome el móvil al oído.

―_¡Bells!_ ―la voz gruesa estaba llena de entusiasmo. Me cansé con solo escucharla.

―Hola, Jake ―saludé.

Un momento de silencio.

―_¿Qué sucede, Bella?_ ―todo entusiasmo cambió a seriedad. No pude evitarlo y solté una risita ante los cambios de mi mejor amigo.

Terminé suspirando.

―Nada. Nada… importante. ¿Puedes venir?

―_Pues si no es nada importante no sé porque me estas llamando para ir a Seattle sabiendo que yo me encuentro en Port Ángeles._

―Es que ―titubeé, sabiendo que tenía razón―… bueno, quizás sí es un poco importante pero no es nada… malo.

―_Uh-huh _―silencio―. _Está bien. ¿Dónde vives ahora?_

―Con Ángela ―le di la dirección y él me dijo que estaría aquí en una hora. A mí, recorrer la distancia entre Port Ángeles y Seattle me tomaba dos horas. Pero si Jacob decía que lo haría en una hora… no quería pensar en ello―. Te espero.

―_Eso espero porque si me llamas y luego te vas antes de que yo llegue…_

Me reí y corté. Ya estaba levantándome el ánimo. Adoraba a Jake.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia el closet, eligiendo ropa y luego fui hacia el baño para darme una muy larga ducha de agua caliente. Me lavé el cabello, inundándome del olor a fresas de mi shampoo. Me di cuenta que esa mañana no había tenido nauseas. ¿Por qué no? No me había salido de mi rutina… si tener sexo toda la noche no contaba, claro.

Sacudí la cabeza, negándome a pensar en aquel hombre que había creído las palabras e Edward. Luego de bañarme y cambiarme fui hacia la cocina y comencé a limpiar las sobras de los platos. Cuando comencé a limpiar la mesada vi la crema. Con una mueca la tomé y la tiré al tacho de basura con un ruido . Luego compraría otra ya que no podría mirarla sin apretar los labios.

Cambié la música por algo de Amy Whinehouse¹ y comencé a ordenar lo poco que estaba desordenado de la sala. ¡Tanto talento desperdiciado!, pensé mientras escuchaba la melodía.

Pronto sonó el timbre. Miré la hora y vi que era muy temprano para que fuera Jacob. Solo habían pasado cincuenta minutos desde que habíamos hablado. Caminé hacia la puerta y cuando mi mano se posó sobre el picaporte, la recriminación de Damon inundó mi mente.

_«¿Tienes que abrir así la puerta? Podría haber sido un asesino, un violador o un ladrón y tú ni siquiera preguntas.»_

Sacudí la cabeza.

―¿Quién es?

―El lobo feroz.

Reí y abrí la puerta.

―¿Tan temprano? ―pregunté, lanzándome a sus brazos. Él rió, encantado porque de alguna manera le estaba haciendo un cumplido.

―Yo no soy tú, Bells ―volvió a reír.

Le di un puñetazo suave en el hombro y lo invité a entrar. Sus botas resonaron en el suelo mientras él observaba su alrededor.

―Lindo ―comentó.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Tengo un techo sobre mi cabeza y eso es lo que importa. Pero sí, es muy lindo. ¿Café? ―ofrecí.

Él asintió y me siguió hasta la cocina.

―Entonces, ¿qué sucede? ―preguntó, sentándose en una de las sillas mientras yo calentaba su bebida. Suspiré.

―Hombres.

Él enarcó una ceja.

―¿Hombres? ¿no era sólo Edward?

Sacudí la cabeza en forma negativa y serví el café en una taza.

―No. Son dos. Bueno ―le tendí la taza y me senté frente a él―… quizás tres.

Él se ahogó con el trago de café que había en su boca.

―¿Estás bien? ―me estiré y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda. Él asintió y se limpió de los labios el poco líquido que se había escapado.

―¿Tres? ―me miró con las cejas levantadas.

―Sí, bueno ―suspiré y puse mis codos en la superficie fría―… es Edward, junto con otro hombre al que no conoces y otro o otra al que… pronto conocerás ―sentí mi pecho calentarse con el pensamiento de mi hijo o hija.

―Espera, espera, espera ―hizo el gesto del tiempo-fuera―. ¿Otra? ¡No me digas que…! ―buscó las palabras al ver que yo no le entendía―. Bueno, no sabía que bateabas para, ya sabes, el otro lado ―terminó.

Mis ojos se agrandaron.

―¡No! ―me apresuré a aclarar―. Por supuesto que no soy lesbiana ―le fruncí el seño―, y si lo fuera no tendría nada de malo ―comenté―. Pero, Jacob, estoy… embarazada.

Silencio sepulcral. Jacob me miraba como si no me creyera. No, no era como si no me creyera, era como si pensara que no me había escuchado bien.

―Tú…

No terminó la oración. Le sonreí pequeñísimamente.

―Sí ―puse una mano en mi vientre―, estoy embarazada.

Silencio.

―¿De un bebé? ―no pude evitarlo y me reí ante su tonta pregunta. Pero a pesar de ello, también me reí de alegría porque en su rostro se estaba formando una lenta sonrisa.

―Sí ―contesté con otra sonrisa y otra risa―. De un bebé.

Él se levantó de donde estaba y vino hacia mí, abrazándome dulcemente y riéndose. Me contagió la alegría y comenzamos a reír juntos. Pronto mis lágrimas se derramaron sobre mis mejillas.

―¡Serás mamá, Bells!

―¡Serás tío, Jake!

―Oh ―su rostro se puso serio.

Fruncí el seño.

―¿Dije algo malo?

―No, no ―me sonrió y puso su mano sobre la mía que estaba sobre mi vientre―. Es que… wow.

Le sonreí y vi que él también tenía los ojos llorosos pero su rostro estaba seco.

―Sí, wow.

Por unos minutos no dijimos nada. El café olvidado en la taza.

―Se… se lo has dicho a Edward, ¿verdad? ―preguntó él en voz bajita―. Se han peleado por eso, ¿no?

Negué con la cabeza.

―No, Jake. Ese el problema. Edward se enteró del bebé ―lo miré con ojos suplicantes de que me entendiera―… pero él no es el padre.

Sus brazos dejaron de abrazarme y lo miré. Su rostro era un poema.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―parecía aturdido. Me mordí el labio inferior―. Pero…

Se sentó nuevamente y yo lo miré, ansiosa. No podría soportar que él me juzgara. No Jake.

―No lo engañé ―me apresuré a decir. Hice una mueca―. Bueno técnicamente, sí, pero… yo me había enterado que él me engañaba y estaba confundida ―mi voz murió―… ¿Jake?

Él se sacudió como si estuviera despertando de un sueño. Tomó un largo sorbo de café y luego volvió a mirarme.

―Discúlpame ―me sonrió débilmente― pero es que… es muy difícil creer esto. Mucho menos viniendo de ti.

Sonreí.

―Sí, lo sé.

―¿Quién…? ―me señaló con el dedo―. ¿Quién fue el que dejó con el bombo?

Reprimí una sonrisa.

―No lo conoces. Se llama Damon.

Asintió.

―¿Y él? ¿lo conoces? ¿se hará cargo?

Fue mi turno de asentir.

―Sí, claro que se hará cargo.

―¿Vive en Seattle?

―Sí.

―¿De qué trabaja?

―¿Es esto un interrogatorio, Jacob? ―sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa.

―Sólo te preparo para Charlie porque supongo que todavía no le has dicho.

Entrecerré los ojos.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Porque él habría pegado el grito en el cielo de ser así. O el tiro en la cabeza del tal Damon.

―¿Tú crees? ―suspiré.

―No será tan malo, Bells. Sabes que Charlie puede ser todo bravuconada por fuera pero por dentro es un tiernito.

―Eso espero ―murmuré, aunque en el fondo supe que Jacob tenía razón.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Hola, Bella ―levanté la vista de los papeles y vi a Alice y Rosalie de pie en la puerta de mi oficina. Luché por no dejar que mi mandíbula cayera sobre el escritorio. Pero, ¿por qué estaba sorprendida? Ellas eran mis mejores amigas o bueno, en el caso extremo de que aquella visita no fuera para algo bueno, lo habían sido.

―Hola ―saludé de vuelta.

―No nos dijiste ―espetó Alice. Pero no con rudeza sino con… tristeza.

Suspiré. Ellas lo sabían.

―Lo sé.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó Rosalie― ¿acaso no somos tus amigas?

―Sí, claro que lo son, Rose. Es solo que después de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros…

―No, no Bella. El problema sucedió entre tú y Edward ―puntualizó Alice. Las miré a ambas y sacudí la cabeza.

―Está bien, quizás hice mal en no contárselo a ustedes pero, ¿qué iba a decirles? Hola chicas, ¿saben qué? me embaracé de otro hombre al día siguiente de enterarme que Edward me estaba engañando ―remedé en una falsa voz feliz. Resoplé―. No creí que apreciaran el gesto. De verdad. Y además estaba asustada. Sigo estando asustada.

―¡No puedo creerlo! ―estalló Alice. Suspiré, diciéndome que aquello era inevitable― ¿Cómo pudiste no decírnoslo? ¡No importa que el niño no sea de Edward!

Silencio. Sin poder creérmelo alcé la vista a ellas. Ambas estaban sonriendo, y no era una sonrisa normal sino que era una sonrisa tierna. Muy tierna.

―¿No están enojadas… por eso?

―¡Claro que no, Bells! ―ambas caminaron y se pusieron a mi lado, abrazándome. Me sentí muy contenta y no pude evitar sonreír y abrazarlas en respuesta―. No llores ―susurró Alice besándome la mejilla. Era verdad; estaba llorando. Sonreí y me sequé las mejillas.

―Lo siento ―me disculpé―. Supongo que son las hormonas.

―Ya está ―Rosalie me acarició el cabello.

―¿Cómo…? ¿cómo se enteraron? ―les pregunté. Ellas se sentaron frente a mí, sobre el escritorio.

―Edward ―comentó Rosalie. Era obvio.

―Sí ―apostilló Alice―. Estaba furioso.

Suspiré y me hundí en mi asiento.

―Me lo imagino.

―Pero no lo entiendo ―dijo Rosalie―. ¿Qué demonios le importa a él? Quiero decir que, ¡él te había engañado primero! ¿qué quería que hicieras? ¿que te quedaras llorando por él o que lo perdonaras? ―bufó.

―Yo lo entiendo ―dije y ambas me miraron, agrandando los ojos―. Chicas, entiendan ustedes también. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros yo me embaracé aún estando con él.

―Pero… ¿tú también lo engañaste, Bells?

―Sí ―Rosalie miró a Alice con el seño fruncido y luego volteó a verme nuevamente―, eso quiero saber. ¿Tú lo engañabas a él mientras él te engañaba a ti?

―No. Claro que no ―a pesar de todo tuve el descaro de mostrarme herida―. La madrugada que me enteré de… eso, bueno, yo me fui del departamento. Estuve todo el día vagando por la ciudad hasta que entré en un bar y… bueno, me emborraché un poco, creo.

Los ojos de Rosalie y Alice casi se salieron de sus cuencas.

―¿Tú? ¿borracha?

―No me lo creo.

Reí.

―Pues créanlo porque lo hice. Y después de eso, bueno, hice lo que hice ―me sonrojé.

Alice hizo una mueca con los labios mientras que Rosalie me tomaba de las manos.

―¿Cómo estás con el embarazo? ―preguntó ésta última.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Como puedo estar con los vómitos matutinos y los cambios de humor.

Ella sonrió.

―Vas a ser una gran madre, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

―No ―sacudí la cabeza―. En verdad no lo sé.

―¡Pues lo serás! ―volvió a sonreír a la vez que miraba a Alice como si estuviera pidiéndole que ella también me apoyara. Pero Alice solo sonrió débimente.

―Lo siento ―fue lo primero que dijo.

―¿Por qué dices eso, Alice? ―preguntó nuestra rubia amiga― ¿acaso no crees que Bella lo hará bien?

―No, no es eso ―se apresuró a contestar Alice―. Creo que será una madre magnífica. Es sólo que ―suspiró pesadamente y sus hombros se hundieron―… siempre, desde que nos conocimos, había imaginado que los niños que tú tendrías serían de Edward. Que serían mis sobrinos ―a esta altura de la conversación, dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y ella las secó con delicadeza.

―Alice ―pronuncié su voz lastimeramente―… créeme cuando te digo que yo había imaginado lo mismo ―le tomé ambas manos en las mías y acaricié su suave piel con mis dedos―. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como las esperábamos, ¿verdad? ―ella asintió con una sonrisa triste.

―¡Dejen ya de lloriquear! ―bufó Rosalie pretendiendo estar exasperada pero Alice y yo pudimos observar bien como ella parpadeaba para alejar la humedad de sus ojos. Reímos.

Además, ¿quién les dijo que no serían sus tías? ―pregunté, sonriendo con alegría esta vez.

―¿De verdad dices eso?

―Claro, Ally ―le di un apretón a su pequeña mano―. Ustedes _son_ mis hermanas.

Abrí los brazos y ellas acudieron a ellos. Unos segundos después escuchamos la puerta de mi despacho abrirse.

―Muy bien, Bells, creo que ya has trabajado mucho por hoy, así que ―James se detuvo luego de dar dos pasos adentro―… Oh. Siento interrumpir, no era mi intención…

―Ya corta la perorata, James ―le sonreí, alejándome un momento de mis amigas pero dejando mi brazo en la espalda de Rosalie―. Ellas son Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen.

Los tres se dieron la mano.

―Soy James Cam.

Ambas le sonrieron, intercambiaron una mirada desapercibida para James y luego lo observaron unos segundos con ojo crítico. ¡Estaban considerando que él fuera el padre de mi hijo!

―Chicas ―advertí. No es James.

Rosalie me miró angelicalmente.

―¿No es qué, Bella?

―Ya lo saben.

―Uh-huh ―asintió James―. No entiendo nada.

Me reí.

―Aquí mis hermanas del alma estaban especulando con que fueras el padre de mi hijo ―le informé mientras volvía a mi asiento.

―Oh, no ―les sonrió él y ellas tuvieron la decencia de ruborizarse ligeramente.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Alice, devolviéndole el gesto―. ¿Eres editor, también?

―Nop ―intervine yo mordiendo la lapicera―. Jefe.

―¿Jefe de Edición? ―Rosalie enarcó una ceja y cuando James abrió los labios para contestarle yo volví a interrumpir.

―No ―volví a negar―. Aquí James es el ¡oh, gran jefe! de toda la editorial.

―Entonces…. ¿qué hace aquí?―preguntó Rosalie no sin respeto.

―Pues ―se volvió para mirarme con ojos penetrantes―… he venido para decirle a cierta señorita que ya debe retirarse. No quiero que te canses ―insistió cuando abrí la boca para refutar.

Alice se rió suavemente.

―Así que ―James se acercó a mí y me quitó los papeles de las manos―… te levantas, tomas tu bolso y bajas para salir de aquí ―cada instrucción iba acompañada con la acción.

Enarqué una ceja.

―Tengo la sensación de que me estás echando.

―Bella, sólo tú rezongas cuando tu jefe te dice que te vayas temprano ―se quejó Rosalie haciéndonos reír a todos.

―Hasta mañana ―besé a James en la mejilla y él me saludó devuelta. Le sonreí a las chicas y las tres nos encaminamos a la puerta con él siguiéndonos―. ¿Te quedas, Ang?―le pregunté cuando la vi en su escritorio.

Ella levantó la vista y me sonrió.

―Sí. Necesito terminar algunas cosas.

Asentí y la saludé. Alice y Rosalie hicieron los mismo.

―Hmm, ¿Bella? ―me volví al escuchar la voz de James.

―¿Si?

Sonrió.

―Creo que alguien te espera abajo.

Fruncí el seño y asentí.

―¿Cómo están Emm y Jazz? ―pregunté mientras entrábamos al elevador.

―Bien ―contestó Alice.

―Emmett te manda saludos ―comentó Rose.

―Pues denle besos de mi parte a ambos.

―Con gusto ―dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y con la misma sonrisa pícara.

―¡Ugh!

Las tres estallamos en carcajadas.

―¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ―preguntó Alice cuando las puertas del elevador. Caminamos hacia la salida.

―Devorarme un plato entero de…

Mi respuesta murió en mi garganta. Allí en la entrada, alto, oscuro, arrebatador, se encontraba Damon Salvatore.

―¿Bella? ―me di cuenta que me había detenido― ¿sucede algo? ―preguntó Rosalie. Damon se acercaba caminando lentamente hacia nosotras.

―No, no sucede nada ―alcancé a articular antes de que él se acercara lo suficiente como para escucharnos.

―Buenas tardes ―su voz me hizo estremecer. Y en ese momento no recordé el día en que lo eché del departamento ni el hecho de que estaba supuestamente enojada con él. Cuando me miró, su mirada se trabó en la mía y el celeste de sus ojos me cubrió como si fuera el océano, al igual que su boca cubrió la mía.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos fue como si un bálsamo de paz me inundara. Me descubrí suspirando en su boca el aliento que sin saber había estado conteniendo. Su boca estaba dulce y húmedamente tibia. Era perfecto. Mi mano derecha voló entre sus cabellos y él pasó su brazo por mi cintura, atrayéndome suave pero firmemente.

Todo fue casi mágico hasta que alguien se aclarara la garganta deliberadamente y yo me congelara. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! Me separé rápidamente de Damon para enfrentar a Alice y Rosalie. Pude ver claramente que ellas definitivamente no habían estado esperando exactamente aquello que acababa de suceder. Pero lo disimulaban bien.

―Damon ―comencé―, ellas son Alice y Rosalie, mis mejores amigas. Chicas, él es…

Mordí mi labio inferior. ¿Qué era Damon para mí?

―Soy su pareja ―sonrió él sin inmutarse por mi silencio. Les dio la mano derecha a ambas. Su brazo izquierdo aun me tenía presionada levemente contra él por la espalda.

―Un placer.

―Sí, es un gusto.

Unos segundos fueron llenados de silencio hasta que Alice me sonrió.

―¿Crees que podríamos reunirnos mañana luego de tu trabajo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

―Por supuesto.

―Bien ―sonrió Rosalie―. Mejor nos vamos. Emmett quiere ir al cine.

―Y yo tengo que hacer la cena.

Me reí.

―Bien.

Nos despedimos y ella se fueron hacia el auto de Alice, no sin antes volver a inspeccionar a Damon rápidamente. Contuve un suspiro cuando me di cuenta que la "reunión" de el día siguiente sería un interrogatorio.

―¿Mi pareja? ―pregunté a nadie en particular cuando ellas se hubieron ido.

Él enarcó una ceja.

―Claro. ¿qué esperabas?

Suspiré porque sabía que eso era más de lo que yo alguna vez pediría. Y luego recordé porque estaba enfadada con él.

―¿Vienes a disculparte? ―le pregunté en un tono algo rudo.

Frunció el seño.

―Quizás, sí ―respondió él. Su mirada me traspasó―. Pero, ¿cómo querías que reaccionara? Embaracé a una mujer que me gusta y que no conocía ―enfatizó la palabra no― para luego enterarme que cuando me acosté con aquella mujer, ella todavía estaba con otro hombro ―sonrió sin humor―. Y daba la casualidad de que él es mi colega.

Pensándolo bien, cuando lo ponía de aquella manera…

―Estás perdonado ―murmuré.

Su sonrisa en respuesta fue más honesta y ligera. Tomó mi mano y comenzó a llevarme hacia su auto.

―¿Qué haces?

―Te llevo hasta mi auto para luego llevarte a tu departamento.

―Pero mi auto…

―El lunes yo te traigo al trabajo; no tienes que preocuparte.

Me detuve.

―¿El lunes? ―¡estábamos a mediados de semana!

Él suspiro cansinamente.

―Sí, cariño ―me rodeó con sus brazos y dirigió sus labios a mi cuello dando pequeños besos que me daban descargas de energía que me consumaba cada vez un poquito más.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Damon dejó caer la bomba, susurrándola en mi oído.

―Porque ha llegado el momento de que conozcas a la familia Salvatore.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Honestamente, éste capítulo me costó más que los demás. No sé porqué pero las ideas en este capítulo se me dispersaron mucho._

**Muchas gracias a: **Cullen Lorena, _TrishCullenWinchester_, Melissa Williams de Salvatore, _shineevero_, Andy Cullen de Salvatore, _eLiZ cKs_, CaMuChI, _nandita21unexplained_, Storybrooke, _mariees_, miadharu28, _Bella Uchiha Cullen_, Rousee, _Lexi Smile_, Nicolle Malik, _Aredhel Isile_, Malusita Potter de Cullen, _Ale Marie Cullen_, I'amVampireDelDistricto12, _camil_, Princesa vulturi Y _mely1989_** por sus Reviews y espero que disfruten de ésta lectura. Las quiero mucho y gracias por seguirme hasta ahora.**

**Rousee: **_Es lindo escuchar que te guste el fic y muchas gracias por el Review. Espero que estés bien y hayas disfrutado de éste cap. XOXO_

**Nicolle Malik:** _Gracias por el halago :D Pero creo que aun me falta mucho por aprender y por dar. Espero que este cap te haya gustado y espero tu opinión. XOXO_

**Ale Marie Cullen:**_ ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Hay mucho buenos fics de Damon, sólo tienes que buscar ;) XOXO_

**Camil:**_ ¡Gracias por el Review y con lectoras tan grandiosas como ustedes claro que tendré éxito! ¡Espero que el cap te haya gustado y tu opinión! XOXO_

**Princesa vulturi:** _Los iento por hacerlas esperar tanto pero la inspiración venía de apoco. Me encanta que te haya gustado y espero que hayas disfrutado de éste cap. XOXO_

**¡Recuerden!**

**Review = Adelanto**


	8. La familia Salvatore

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**Ayúdame a sanar**_

.

.

**_-8-_**

_**La familia Salvatore**_

**.**

**.**

―No sé por qué pero presiento que esto es una mala idea ―volví a repetir para mí misma.

La azafata me dio una mirada rara cuando pasó por nuestro lado.

―Aun puedes viajar en aviones ―murmuró Damon desde su posición del asiento que estaba a mi izquierda, el que daba al pasillo― así que no te hagas problemas por ello ―terminó, con su mano posada en mi vientre y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Era en momentos como aquellos donde él me derretía. ¿No tenía yo suerte por tener a un hombre como él a mi lado en esta situación? Me podría haber tocado alguien que desconfiara de mí o que simplemente desapareciera de mi vida sin dejar rastro alguno de su paradero.

―No es eso ―murmuré de vuelta. Él enarcó las cejas en mi dirección. suspiré―. ¿Y si no les gusto? ¿qué sucede si se enojan? Porque aun no les has contado, ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Nop. ¿Para qué? Si de todas formas hay que contarles ahora, ¿no?

Respiré profundo y me acomodé en el asiento de primera clase. Algo que no hizo que me sintiera mejor ya que no lo había pagado con mi dinero. Fruncí el seño.

―Ya deja de preocuparte ―se quejó él.

―Dijiste que tus padres eran conservadores.

―Sí pero yo ya soy grandecito, ¿no crees? ―a pesar de que lo había dicho en un contexto normal, mi mente no pudo evitar llevarlo a otro. Me sonrojé furiosamente y bajé la cabeza―. ¿Qué sucede? ―colocó los dedos debajo de mi mentón y alzó mi rostro para escrutarlo. Me sonrojé aún más y él comprendió cuando desvié la vista. Soltó una carcajada sonora y yo tapé mis mejillas. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

―No quería decirlo en ese sentido pero supongo que también cuenta, ¿verdad?

―Cállate ―estaba segura que mi rostro se parecía a la grana. Él volvió a reír pero esta vez un poco más bajo.

Seguimos en silencio por un momento hasta que me entró sueño. El viaje era corto así que no tenía ilusiones de dormir mucho pero aún así…

.

―Isabella.

Me revolví en mi lugar y apreté los párpados no queriendo despertar.

―Isabella, estamos por aterrizar ―esas palabras fueron las que me sacaron de mi inconsciencia. Parpadeé y bostecé abriendo mucho la boca por lo que la tapé con la mano. Levanté mi vista y ésta se cruzó con la de Damon quien estaba sonriéndome―. Buenas tardes, dormilona. Vamos a ponerte el cinturón ―dijo mientras llevaba sus manos hacia dicho objeto y lo abrochaba alrededor de mi cintura―. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿quieres comer o tomar algo?

Sacudí la cabeza por toda respuesta y él debió darse cuenta de que aún estaba adormilada porque se rió bajito, las turbinas del avión cubrieron el sonido.

Luego de aterrizar, hacer todo el papeleo y de que Damon me comprara una Seven-Up salimos al exterior.

―Así que esto es Virginia.

El día estaba soleado y no había una sola nube en el cielo. ¡Tan despejado y limpio!

―Ven.

Me volví y Damon tomó las maletas ―una mía y otra de él― y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida del aeropuerto. Lo seguí mientras esquivaba a las personas que caminaban a mi alrededor con carritos llenos de equipajes.

―¿En dónde queda Mystic Falls? ―le pregunté cuando llegué a su lado.

―A unos pocos kilómetros.

―¿Tomaremos un taxi?

―No ―me miró y luego volteó la mirada hacia el frente y su sonrisa creció. Miré hacia el mismo punto que él y fruncí el seño cuando vi caminando a una pareja quienes también sonreían. Por la forma en que se tomaban de las manos y en la que volteaban el rostro para mirarse a cada pocos segundos te dabas cuenta de que se amaban.

―¿Los conoces? ―le pregunté sin despegar mis ojos de ellos.

―Claro ―rió. Iba a preguntar quienes eran pero ellos ya estaban donde nosotros.

―¡Damon! ―la muchacha le sonrió. El cabello era completamente lacio y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, su piel bronceada y sus grandes ojos marrones oscuros le daban un aspecto aniñado. Tenía mi misma altura y era delgada.

―Elena ―Damon se acercó y depositó un beso sobre su mejilla a la vez que le revolvía el cabello y ella reía. El muchacho que estaba a su lado sonrió y se acercó a Damon dándole un abrazo corto y unas palmadas en la espalda, las cuales Damon devolvió. Por un momento me sentí fuera de lugar entre tres perfectos conocidos, pero eso no duró mucho tiempo.

―Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo que pensé que te habías olvidado de mí ―exclamó el muchacho con voz falsamente herida. Tenía el cabello negro y levemente ondulado pero corto. Ojos color verde oscuro como las hojas de los bosques y una mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte pero realmente atractiva. Podía ver a Damon en él en la forma de las mejillas y la curvatura de los hombros y el cuello.

―Hablé contigo ayer, San Stefan ―se burló él fraternalmente.

―Oh ―la muchacha pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia. Me disparó una mirada rápida desde los pies a la cabeza y luego miró a Damon enarcando una ceja para volver a mirarme a mí y brindarme una pequeña sonrisa―. ¿Vienes con él?

―Sí ―extendí la mano―. Isabella Swan.

Ella la estrechó suavemente.

―Soy Elena Gilbert ―señaló a su acompañante con un movimiento de la cabeza― y él es Stefan, hermano de Damon y mi novio.

―Es un placer ―comentó él mientras Elena soltaba mi mano y él la tomaba para repetir el gesto de su novia. Su mirada contenía cierta duda y sorpresa. Miró a Damon de reojo y luego volvió a sonreírme, dubitativo―. ¿Confío en que no te haya secuestrado?

Mis cejas se dispararon y mis labios se curvaron.

―Casi, casi.

―Sí ―apostilló Damon rodando los ojos―. Irrumpí en su departamento y la tomé por las muñecas, arrastrándola hacia la puerta mientras ella gritaba aterradoramente…

―Está bien, está bien. Lo entendí.

―Bien pues ahora haz gala de esas dotes de caballero de las que mamá está tan orgullosa, toma una maleta ―elevó una maleta para golpearlo ligeramente en la pierna con ésta― y llévala al auto.

Stefan bufó sacudiendo la cabeza pero hizo lo que Damon le pidió.

―Vamos ―Damon tomó mi mano y me jaló suavemente para que caminara junto a él, dejando a Stefan y Elena detrás de nosotros, seguramente siguiéndonos.

Me acerqué a él y siseé en su oído:

―No me dijiste que vendrían a buscarnos tu hermano y su mujer.

Se encogió de hombros.

―No creí que importara, la verdad ―no pude evitar jalarle la oreja―. ¡Ay! ―me frunció el seño―. La única que puede hacer eso es mi mamá.

Entrecerré los ojos.

―Pues si lo único que hace falta para poder jalarte la oreja es la maternidad creo que ya cuento, cariño ―me burlé cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Él sólo me regaló una gran sonrisa y sus ojos descendieron desde mi rostro hasta mi plano vientre. Abrió los labios para replicar pero la voz de Stefan lo detuvo.

―Mamá estará encantada de verte, Damon ―llegamos al auto que deduje era de Stefan. Un auto negro, estrecho y sexy pero no podía decir de qué marca era porque, sinceramente, consideraba que eso eran temas de hombres. Y de Rosalie, claro. Damon y Stefan colocaron las maletas en el maletero.

No pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo, embobada en la imagen de su cabello negro como la tinta brillando al sol. Las sombras de las pestañan que se proyectaban sobre los pómulos marcados y la sensual boca que se curvaba en una sonrisa divertida por algo que su hermano le acababa de decir. Era un sueño de hombre. Si los dioses griegos habían existido en verdad…

―Creo que nos tocan los asientos traseros ―la voz de Elena interrumpió mis pensamientos. La miré y ella me sonrió como si me hubiera atrapado haciendo una travesura.

―Yo también lo creo ―constaté cuando Damon se acercó a mí y me abrió la puerta de uno de los asientos de atrás. Le sonreí y me metí en el interior del auto donde se estaba más fresco que en el exterior.

―Así que… ¿vienes a conocer Mystic Falls? ―sonrió Elena a la vez que Stefan encendía el auto.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? no lo sabía. Así que contesté con una sonrisa y dije:

―Sí. Hace tiempo que no salía de Washington o Seattle. Es… un respiro, la verdad.

―He visitado Washington pero debo decir que no me gustó ―comentó ella haciendo una mueca―. Es muy nublado para mi gusto ―alzó los ojos y me brindó una sonrisa de disculpa―. Lo siento pero es que he crecido en lugares soleados.

Me reí suavemente y me incliné contra el mullido respaldo. El motor del auto ronroneaba debajo de nosotros mientras que los árboles se veían pasar veloces a ambos lados.

―No te preocupes, Elena ―le devolví la sonrisa―. De hecho, yo crecí en Phoenix y cuando tuve que mudarme a Forks casi caí en depresión aguda ―mi tono de voz le aseguró a Elena el poder reír sin sentirse insegura―. Así que no te preocupes.

De repente me di cuenta de que en la parte de adelante no había conversación alguna. Me volví hacia ellos y pero no pude ver sus rostros ni nada más.

―¿Cuánto tiempo toma el viaje a Mystic Falls?

―Unos cuarenta minutos ―respondió Stefan amablemente mientras que Damon se inclinaba para, seguramente, encender la radio―. ¿De dónde conoces a mi hermano, Isabella?

Dudé. ¿Cómo había conocido a Damon? Esa era una pregunta que desencadenaba una respuesta que yo definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a contestar.

―En un bar ―la voz de Damon atravesó mis pensamientos. Él rió―. Estaba bebiendo un whisky…

―¡Que raro! ―exclamó irónicamente Elena mientras me lanzaba una sonrisa juguetona.

―… y la vi en la barra. Parecía Jane en medio de la jungla de tan fuera de lugar que se veía.

Stefan rió y maniobró hacia la izquierda, cambiando de carril.

―¿Tan fuera de lugar parecía?

―Debiste verla.

―Nunca había estado en un bar ―me escusé.

―¿Y por qué fuiste a ese bar? ―preguntó Elena, interesada. Mi sonrisa falló un poco.

―Había tenido un mal día ―hice una mueca con los labios―. Bueno, está bien. Había sido un pésimo día.

Damon dijo algo pero con el ruido no pude escucharlo aunque pude ver que Stefan enarcaba una ceja al oírlo. El viaje siguió siendo tranquilo entre una conversación amena. Stefan y Elena me cayeron muy bien. A primeras impresiones pude darme cuenta de que ella era una mujer entretenida, siempre sabía qué decir y qué obviar y Stefan, por otro lado, era tranquilo; no decía nada a menos que fuera necesario pero tampoco era un ermitaño.

―Llegamos ―anunció este último en un determinado momento mientras detenía el auto. Elena me sonrió y abrió su puerta a la vez que Damon ―quien ya se había bajado del auto― abría la mía. Bajé y mis ojos se maravillaron ante el resplandor del sol. Frente a mí se encontraba una gran casa de aspecto antiguo y pintada en ricos tonos marrones. Frente a ésta había un pequeño jardín que se veía sumamente cuidado por alguien. Las flores ―de varios diferentes colores― eran hermosas y se encontraban en todo su esplendor.

―Bienvenida a la casa Salvatore ―sonrió Stefan a mi lado. Le devolví la sonrisa. Una mano se posó en la parte baja de mi espalda y m volví para ver a Damon.

―Entremos que muero por un refresco.

Caminamos por el camino de piedra que nos llevaba hasta la puerta y Elena la abrió ya que Stefan y Damon estaban ocupados con las maletas. Me encontré en una sala con magníficos sillones de cuero y mesillas con esculturas, alfombras de colores ocres. Pero lo que más me gustó fue que se respiraba a familia. Era la misma sensación que sentía cuando estaba en la casa de los Cullen. Me pregunté qué era lo que ellos estaban haciendo en aquel momento…

―¡Mamá, papá! ―llamó Stefan, dejando las llaves en una de las mesillas de la entrada―. Ponte cómoda Isabella.

―Oh. Gracias.

―¿Quieres un refresco? ―me preguntó Damon. En aquel momento me di cuenta de lo sedienta que me encontraba.

―Por favor ―sonreí―. Sin…

―Cafeína, lo sé ―asintió. _¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?_, me pregunté. _Si él era quien me había dejado en aquel estado._

Antes de que Damon dejara la sala se escucharon unos pasos que resonaron por las escaleras que estaban a la vista. Pronto, una mujer que seguramente se encontraba en sus cincuentas bajó. Su cabello era lacio y de un negro brillante. Tenía una estatura y constitución normal y delgada respectivamente. Vestía sobriamente con una camisa rosa sin ninguna arruga y una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Llevaba zapatos a juego con la falda. Cuando levantó la vista pude ver que sus rasgos eran suaves y que sus ojos ―verdes como los de Stefan― se encendían con alegría. Lanzó una gritito de alegría y se apresuró para abalanzarse a los brazos de Damon. Éste rió y la sostuvo con delicadeza.

―Hola a ti también, mamá.

―¡No has llamado ni una sola vez en dos semanas, jovencito! ―comenzó a regañarlo ella para mi diversión a la vez que le jalaba la oreja.

―Mamá…

―Dime quién te has creído para…

―¡Mamá! ―Damon se zafó y se alejó unos centímetros―. Tengo que presentarte a alguien.

―¿Qué…? ―ella salió de su modo mamá osa para mirar a su alrededor hasta que su mirada se posó en mí―. Oh, lo siento ―me sonrió―. Soy Sofía Salvatore, madre de estos dos niños guapos ―me tendió la mano.

―Soy Isabella.

Ella sonrió.

―Un hermoso nombre italiano ―comentó con una sonrisa, luego frunció el seño―. ¿Has venido con Damon?

Abrí los labios para contestarle pero Damon se me adelantó.

―Sí. Ella es…

―¿Qué es todo este barullo? ―un hombre mayor apareció, vestido de camisa y pantalón de vestir. Sus cabellos ya se encontraban canos y sus ojos azules ―estos se parecían a los de Damon― eran opacos. Su rostro estaba levemente surcado por la edad pero aun así pude apreciar que en su juventud había sido un hombre muy guapo. Seguramente había gozado del mismo encanto que Damon.

Cuando vio a su hijo mayor no hizo otra cosa más que alzar las gruesas cejas negras.

―¿Tú por aquí? Creí que ya te habías olvidado de que tienes padres ―comentó en tono bromista pero a la vez acusador. Damon se acercó a él y le dio un rápido abrazo acompañado de una palmadita en la espalda.

―No, no me he olvidado ―sonrió mi amante―. No soy yo el que padece de Alzheimer.

―Alzheimer tu abuelo, niño ―replicó él con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos vagaron por la sala hasta que me encontraron allí de pie semioculta detrás de Damon―. ¿Y esta muchacha quién es?

Medio sonreí en su dirección y di unos pasos hacia adelante hasta quedar frente a él.

―Isabella Swan ―le tendí la mano―. Soy… pareja de Damon.

Hubo un breve momento en el que el silencio se apoderó de todos nosotros. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Miré a Damon por el rabillo del ojo y observé cómo intentaba no sonreír aunque las esquinas de sus labios lo traicionaran.

―Es un placer ―se recobró él―. Yo soy Giuseppe Salvatore, el padre de éste bárbaro ―apuntó a Damon con la barbilla―. Pero debo preguntar, ¿cómo lo convenciste de que te trajera?

_¿Qué?_

―Lo que mi suegro quiere decir ―intervino Elena desde su posición en el sofá― es que aquí mi querido cuñado jamás nos ha presentado a nadie.

―Ah ―no sabía que más decir.

Damon se interpuso entre nosotros y sonrió socarronamente a sus padres.

―No la asalten de aquel modo ―comentó mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros―, vamos a quedarnos hasta el domingo aquí así que tienen plenitud de tiempo para hacerlo luego. Ahora voy a mostrarle el cuarto.

Les dediqué otra sonrisa ―una que Sofía me devolvió abiertamente― y Damon me arrastró escaleras arriba.

.

―Así que eres editora ―comentó Giuseppe desde la punta de la mesa. Alcé la vista del plato de sorrentinos que se encontraba frente a mí en la mesa de cerámica.

Nos encontrábamos en el patio trasero de la casa de los Salvatore, almorzando a la sombra de un gran parral de uvas. Me sentía feliz de estar en un lugar donde el sol no se escondía la mayoría de las horas. El almuerzo había llegado parsimoniosamente a manos de las únicas tres mujeres que estábamos en la casa mientras que los hombres se habían quedado en la sala haciendo lo que fuera que los hombres hacían cuando se reunían.

Con mi ayuda y la de Elena, Sofía había preparado un elaborado plato para celebrar ―como lo decía ella― que su hijo había vuelto a casa con nada más ni nada menos que una mujer.

―Estoy tan contenta ―me había dicho―. Es la primera vez que me presenta a alguien.

Eso sin duda alguna me hizo sentir verdaderamente especial.

―Sí ―asentí, volviendo al tiempo presente―. En una editorial de Seattle.

―¿Te gusta el trabajo? ―preguntó Elena en frente mío, interesada.

―Amo los libros, amo leer ―me encogí de hombros como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

―¿Y qué es lo que odias? ―preguntó Stefan, divertido, desde su lugar al lado de su mujer.

―Las matemáticas ―contesté rápidamente―, como toda amante de la Literatura.

Todos rieron.

―Y, dime Isabella ―sonrió Sofía―: ¿cómo conociste a mi hijo?

―Sí ―secundó Giuseppe―. ¿Cómo terminaste conociendo a éste?

―Un bar ―contesté un poco incómoda―. Se acercó y... ―me sonrojé y sonreí.

―Y no pudo resistirse a mí, claro ―alargué el brazo y lo golpeé juguetonamente en el hombro mientras todos volvían a reírse.

―Es verdad, nadie se resiste a mi hijo ―habló Sofía―. Es el más hermoso.

Stefan tosió para llamar la atención.

―Gracias por lo que me toca, mamá.

―Oh, no, mi amor ―se apresuró a decir ella―. Ambos son hermosos.

―Ahora me gusta más ―le sonrió él y Elena le acarició el dorso de la mano que estaba más cerca de ella.

―Tiernito ―se burló Damon desde el otro lado de Stefan. Éste en cambio le dio una mirada asesina que supuse sólo podrías compartir con un hermano y dijo:

―Pero soy más lindo que tú.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―_¡Pero prometiste que pasaríamos el día juntas!_

Suspiré y seguí mirando a través de la ventana de la habitación de Damon.

―No me contestaste ayer cuando te llamé así que Te dejé un mensaje en el contestador ―me excusé.

Escuché el suspiro de Alice a través de la línea.

―_Sabes que no siempre reviso el contestador_ ―se quejó.

―Pues quizás ha llegado la hora de que empieces a hacerlo.

―_Está bien. No te preocupes_ ―silencio―. _¿En dónde te encuentras?_

Sonreí levemente observando cómo dos jilgueros volaban sobre uno de los árboles del patio.

―Virginia.

―_¿Virginia? ¿en el estado de Virginia?_

―Sí. Damon pensó que ya era hora de que conociera a su familia.

Silencio.

―_Oh. Me parece… bien._

Me sentí culpable ya que estaba hablando con Alice sobre algo de lo que quizás ella no se sintiera cómoda. Contuve un suspiro agotador. ¿Desde cuándo mi vida amorosa se había vuelto un problema para todos mis conocidos? Ah, sí, desde que me había embarazado de otro hombre que definitivamente no era Edward. Me pregunté si alguna vez en el futuro me sentiría mejor al hablar de este tema con mis dos mejores amigas.

Decidí hacerle frente:

―Es el padre de mi hijo, Al ―susurré suavemente.

―_Lo sé_ ―contestó_―. Es que aun se me hace raro. ¿Sabes? aun pienso en ti como mi cuñada._

Cerré los ojos y apreté los labios para contener la urgencia de llorar. Alice había sonado tan débil…

―Soy tu hermana, Al. Recuérdalo.

―_Y doy gracias por ello. En serio _―pude notar una sonrisa en su voz.

Sollocé suavemente.

―Tu sobrino va a matarme con las hormonas.

Su risa de campanillas en respuesta hizo que mi tarde ―la cual había estado apagándose hacía unos minutos― volviera a brillar. Me sentí liviana nuevamente.

―_No lo culpes; él sólo hace su trabajo._

Sonreí mientras acariciaba mi vientre. De repente y para mi susto, unos brazos se enredaron a mi alrededor. Di un pequeño grito y mi espalda chocó contra un pecho amplio y masculino. Volví mi cabeza y me encontré con la mirada azul e intensa de Damon.

―_¿Bella? ¿estás bien? ¿sucedió algo?_ ―la voz de Alice me devolvió a la realidad―. _¡Bella!_

―Eh… sí, sí. estoy bien. Es solo que ―me interrumpí cuando los labios de Damon entraron en contacto con la piel de mi cuello. Mis piernas se debilitaron considerablemente y solté un suspiro femenino―… Alice, creo que tengo que dejarte…

Por un momento Alice no hizo sonido alguno hasta que Damon mordió suavemente la zona que estaba besando y yo solté un débil gemido. Ella rió incómodamente.

―_Supongo que sí. Diviértete._

La línea murió y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que soltar el móvil y darme vuelta para cerrar mis brazos en torno a su cuello y aplastar mis labios contra los suyos. El beso fue pura pasión, pura intensidad y puro deseo. Nuestras lenguas se deslizaron juntas, saboreándose y acariciándose lenta y sensualmente. Mis manos acariciaron su cuello, maravillándome por su suavidad. Las de él viajaron por mi espalda y se curvaron en mi trasero, al cual le dio ligeros apretones. No pude evitar las risitas que se escaparon de mis labios.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó él una vez que nos separamos. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi allí frente a mí con una de las sonrisas más hermosas que le había visto usar en todo el tiempo que lo conocía. Sacudí la cabeza pero le devolví el gesto.

―¿Qué crees que sucederá?

Enarcó una ceja.

―¿Con qué?

―Con tu familia.

Él rodó los ojos y cruzó sus largos sobre mi cintura.

―Mi madre ya te adora por el simple hecho de _estar_ aquí.

―¿Así que soy la primera en ser presentada ante la familia, señor Salvatore?

―Sí ―contestó con un suspiro juguetón―. Eres la primera que vale la pena en verdad.

Me reí.

―Tu hermano me cae muy bien.

Resopló.

―Y a todos.

Fruncí el seño cuando dijo aquello. ¿Acaso había oído celos en su voz? Con mi mano derecha acaricié las hebras de su oscuro cabello.

―¿Todo en orden?

Sus ojos se fundieron con los míos y su nariz rozó la mía suavemente.

―Todo en orden ―contestó finalmente sonreí y le di un beso rápido en los labios.

―¿Dónde están todos?

Damon me soltó y caminó hacia su closet. Su habitación me gustaba mucho. Era tan… anticuada. Al principio me impresionó tanta sencillez y luego me comenzó a gustar. La habitación era amplia pero en algún punto oscura. Los pisos eran de mármol y las paredes blancas. La cama era para una sola persona y se veía verdaderamente confortable con las mantas de terciopelo negro. En el suelo una alfombra beige sobre la cerámica café.

―Elena y Stefan se fueron a su casa para prepararse para la noche―contestó él― y mi mamá está flipando en la cocina mientras cocina para todos hoy en la noche.

Fruncí el seño.

―¿Qué sucede hoy a la noche?

Él me sonrió.

―Decidieron hacer una reunión debido a nuestra llegada ―fue su turno de fruncir el seño―. ¿No te importa, verdad?

―No. Claro que no ―comenzó a besar mi cuello―. Damon…

―¿Hmm?

―¿Cuándo le diremos?

―¿Decirles qué?

Suspiré exasperada.

―Lo del bebé.

―Ah. Creo que sería mejor si se lo decimos mañana, ¿no crees? Hoy están todos revolucionados y mi mamá más que nadie.

Asentí. Era lo mejor.

―Bien. ¿Podría ducharme?

Él rió.

―Claro ―luego bajó el tono de su voz haciendo que me estremeciera―. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―su voz era la pura seducción.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Espero que todo esto alcance ―sonrió Sofía. Le devolví la sonrisa preguntándome cuánta gente vendría a aquella reunión. Puse mi pregunta en palabras y su sonrisa se iluminó aún más―. Bueno pues vendrán los Mikaelson que son una familia amiga de nosotros desde siempre. De hecho, Nick y Damon son como hermanos gemelos ―rió―. También vendrán los hermanos de Elena, supongo, y algunos amigos de Damon.

Asentí, pensando que iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _¡Jebus! ¡No saben lo que costó este capítulo! Lo que pasa es que he comenzado a trabajar y se me está complicando un poco las cosas… pero aquí está y espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho._

**Muchas gracias a:** Lexi Smile, _CaMuChI_, Guadi-fics, _nandita21unexplained_, eLiZ cKs, _Andy Cullen de Salvatore_, Ckonna, _Bella Uchiha Cullen_, miadharu28, _Srta de Malfoy_, TrishCullenWinchester, _GHOST GIRL ANGEL_, JEKA CULLEN, _Julieta_, mariees, _shineevero_, Storybrooke, _I'amVampireDelDistricto12_, chica vampiro 92, _Cullen-21-gladys_, Malusita Potter de Cullen, _elena Black Salvatore_, darky1995, _Luxangel10_, queen-chiibi, _Mary-Paradise_, y a los dos _Guest_ **que dejaron su comentario por sus reviews. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen su comentario así puedo mandarles su adelanto.**

**Julieta: **_me halaga que digas aquello y me encanta que te guste el fic. Respecto a tu petición de los puntos de vista de Damon quiero decirte que en ninguna parte de la historia voy a ponerlos. Esta historia será completamente contada desde el punto de vista de Bella. Lo que sí quiero aclarar es que planeo que el __**Epílogo**__ de éste fanfic sea ABSOLUTAMENTE de Damon; supongo que allí él contará todo lo que sucedió desde que conoció a Bella. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero escuchar de ti pronto. XOXO_

**_¿Adelanto del próximo capítulo? ¡Mesclaré al elenco de TVD y Crepúsculo en diferentes parejas!_**

**¡Recuerden!**

**Review = Adelanto**


	9. Amigos y reacciones

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**Ayúdame a sanar**_

.

.

**-9-**

_**Amigos y reacciones**_

**.**

**.**

Uno a uno fueron llegando. Los autos aparcaban donde podían, incluso Stefan tuvo que correr el suyo y meterlo en la cochera para dejarle el espacio a los otros. El primero que llegó fue Nicklaus Mikaelson ―Nick― y su novia Tanya Denali. Él, rubio de ojos azules, rostro delgado y anguloso y complexión y musculatura normales. Ella era también rubia pero sus ojos eran aun más azules que los de él y su cabello era de un color rubio rojizo que le sentaba muy bien a su rostro pálido. Su cuerpo era esbelto y alto, al menos me sacaba una cabeza de altura.

Lo primero que hicieron Damon y Nick apenas verse fue darse un abrazo de esos que Emmett daba diciendo que aquel era un saludo de hombre. Se palmearon la espalda sonoramente y riendo.

―¡Te he extrañado horrores! ―había dicho posando su mano en el hombro de Damon como si quisiera verlo mejor. Damon sonrió en respuesta.

―Yo también, hombre ―luego dirigió su sonrisa a la mujer―. ¿Cómo estás, Tanya?

Ella sonrió.

―Muy bien ―se apoyó en el rubio y este le rodeó la cintura con un brazo―, agradecida por un descanso. Lo que me sorprende es saber que estabas aquí ―rodó los ojos―. Creí que nunca saldrías de Seattle ―noté un rastro de otro idioma en su voz que hizo que el nombre de la ciudad sonara un poco divertido cuando ella lo pronunció. ¿Tal vez era alemana?

Damon bufó.

―Todos hacen el mismo chiste malo.

Nicklaus rió y luego sus ojos se posaron en mí. Me encontraba silenciosa y sentada en el sillón en el que habíamos estado platicando con Damon. Eran como las ocho de la noche y yo ya me había bañado ―con Damon, claro― y vestido acorde a la situación. Había encontrado en mi maleta con verdadero alivio un vestido liviano de tiras y color verde aceituna que me llegaba hasta antes de las rodillas. El escote era redondo y recatado; solo dejaba ver lo justo y necesario de mi piel color crema. En los pies usaba unas sandalias negras de tiras con muy poco tacón. Me sentía realmente bien de poder vestirme de aquella manera tana comoda, usualmente usaba jeans o camisas y faldas formales para el trabajo.

―Veo que tienen una invitada.

Damon siguió su mirada y extendió su brazo en m dirección. Entendiéndolo sin palabras me puse de pie y caminé hasta él, pasando mi brazo por su cintura.

―Nick ―comenzó llevándose mi mano a la altura de sus labios y besándome suavemente los nudillos―, ella es mi pareja; Isabella Swan. Isabella, ellos son Nicklaus Mikaelson, mi mejor amigo, y Tanya Denali, su mujer.

Como a todos los anteriores y los siguientes el flash de sorpresa cruzó por sus ojos antes de tenderme la mano y saludarnos.

Luego de ellos llegaron Elijah ―hermano mayor de Nicklaus― y Katherine Pierce quien para mi enorme sorpresa era idéntica a Elena.

―Lo sé ―había dicho ella riendo cuando mis cejas se dispararon―: somos iguales.

―¿Cómo…?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Somos hermanas gemelas.

Hasta un poco más de media hora más tarde no llegó nadie más así que nosotros ―los invitados y la familia Salvatore, excepto Stefan que no había vuelto aún con Elena― nos instalamos en los sillones y comenzamos a conversar tranquilamente, aprendí que Nicklaus y Damon se conocían de pequeños cuando la familia de Damon había llegado a Norteamérica, que fueron al Instituto juntos y que hasta habían llegado a compartir una que otra novia.

―¿Liberales?

―Nha ―Nicklaus sonrió en mi dirección―, es que desde pequeños hemos compartido las cosas como nuestras madres nos han enseñado.

―Claro ―Katherine se encontraba al lado de su pareja, cruzada de piernas y con su espalda sobre el costado de Elijah―. Compartir ―rodó los ojos.

―¡Somos muy educados, Kat!

Me reí.

―Me parece que ustedes siguen las enseñanzas de sus madres cuando les conviene.

―Ouch ―Damon fingió que el corazón le dolía―. Eso dolió, cariño.

Me limité a sacarle la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña.

―Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, Isabella ―Sofía les disparó a ambos una mirada juguetonamente amonestadora.

―Bueno, basta de juzgarnos ―Nick estaba cambiando de tema muy obviamente.

―Sí, basta de ustedes ―convino Katherine sentándose recta. Clavó sus oscuros en mí―. Isabella, tú eres la novedad aquí así que por favor dime: ¿cómo demonios hiciste para cazar a nuestro amigo aquí presente? Porque hasta antes de entrar por aquella puerta pensé que eso era misión imposible.

Mi cara comenzó a calentarse mientras trataba de no reírme. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? quizás el niño en mi vientre tenía la respuesta, ¿no? No tuve que contestar ya que la puerta de la entrada fue abierta y Stefan y Elena entraron por ella, dejándola abierta.

―Vienen Alaric y Jenna junto con las chicas ―comunicó ésta última antes de que Sofía ordenara cerrar la puerta y justo en aquel momento entraron una pareja de adultos; el hombre tenía su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de la mujer. Debían estar en sus treintenas. Él tenía el cabello ligeramente largo pero lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, ojos café y una ligera barba. Ella era delicada y me hizo acordar mucho a Esme por el color caramelo de su cabello y la expresión de los ojos, sólo que algunos años más joven.

―¡Buenas noches! ―saludó ella con una sonrisa. Alaric también sonrió.

Damon se levantó y los saludó. Hice lo mismo. Cuando estaba presentándome unas voces femeninas y que crecían a medida que se acercaban a la entrada llamaron mi atención. Miré hacia aquella dirección y un latido de corazón después una cabellera rubia y otra oscura se asomaron a mi visión. Eran ellas: Caroline y Bonnie.

―¡Hola! ―dijeron al mismo tiempo a todos en general pero pronto sus expresiones se convirtieron en una de incredulidad cuando me vieron allí de pie junto con Damon―. ¿Bella?―ambas pares de cejas se elevaron.

―Perdón ―la voz de Elena o tal vez de Katherine se hizo escuchar pero yo no miré para cerciorarme a quien pertenecía―, ¿se conocen?

Yo no le respondí ni ellas tampoco.

―¿Qué hacen aquí? ―les pregunté con el asomo de una sonrisa. ¡Qué pequeño era el mundo!

―Bueno ―Caroline miró a su alrededor―, todos aquí somos amigos y casi todos crecimos juntos.

―Pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ―preguntó Bonnie con curiosidad, la sorpresa ya pasada. Caminó hacia mí y me dio un amistoso abrazo que fue seguido por uno de Caroline.

―Yo… vine a conocer a la familia de Damon.

Ambas se miraron entre sí, luego a Damon y por último volvieron nuevamente a mí. Bonnie entrecerró casi imperceptiblemente los ojos.

―Ya veo ―murmuró Caroline. Damon miró entre nosotras con el seño fruncido.

―A riesgos de repetir a Elena ―ésta vez sí miré y vi que era Katherine quien hablaba―: ¿se conocen?

―Sí ―contestó Bonnie mientras saludaba a los demás―, ¿recuerdan que les contamos de la reserva a la cual le hicimos el reportaje? ―algunos como los señores Salvatore, Alaric, Elena, Katherine, Stefan y Elijah asintieron.

―Pues Bella fue quien nos lo sugirió ―apostilló Caroline.

―La chica de la cafetería ―dedujo Elena. Me tensé ante la mención porque precisamente ese día yo había estado llorando por otro hombre cuando las conocí. Me pregunté cuánto le habían contados Caroline y Bonnie y por la mueca que hizo ésta última deduje que lo necesario.

―Sí.

―El mundo es un pañuelo ―comentó Jenna con una sonrisa.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Nos encontrábamos en el patio trasero nuevamente pero esta vez era el doble de gente de la que éramos al mediodía. La noche estaba hermosa y no había ni una gota de frío en el aire mientras que nosotras, las mujeres, nos encontrábamos sentadas en la mesa que luego serviría para la cena.

―¿Y qué hiciste, entonces? ―preguntó Caroline riendo al igual que Elena y Bonnie.

―¿Qué iba a hacer? ―Katherine se encogió de hombros―. Le dije que me dejara en paz y que, sin ofenderlo, no creía que su… tamaño fuera algo de lo que yo podría sorprenderme.

―¿Y si te equivocas? ―preguntó Bonnie con una risilla. Yo también contuve una risa ante la anécdota de Katherine.

―No lo creo ―sonrió con aire pícaro y divertido― pero si lo hiciera, créeme, no creo que sea más grande que Elijah.

―¡Kat! ―Elena tapó sus labios para amortiguar su risa. Varias echamos un vistazo hacia donde los hombres se encontraban riendo de lo que fuera que los hombres se reirían para cerciorarnos de que ninguno hubiera escuchado nada aunque era algo imposible debido a sus risas y a la distancia en que nos encontrábamos ambos grupos.

―¿Qué? ―abrió sus ojos con inocencia o al menos lo intentó.

―Soy demasiado vieja para oír estas cosas ―Sofía sacudió la cabeza pero la sonrisa aun estaba en sus labios.

―Creo que destruiste su autoestima ―rió Jenna.

―Sí, bueno, era eso o que Elijah destruyera su rostro cuando se enterara ―contestó Katherine.

Se me escapó una risita y miré a ambas gemelas. ¡Qué parecidas y tan distintas eran al mismo tiempo! En apariencia eran como dos gotas de agua sin mencionar que Elena usaba colores más claros o pasteles en sus ropas mientras que Katherine usaba colores oscuros pero llamativos al mismo tiempo. El cabello ondulado de ésta última también se diferenciaba del increíblemente lacio de Elena pero allí terminaban las diferencias. Pero a pesar de ello, en personalidades parecían ser como agua y aceite. Desde un primer momento supe que ambas eran entretenidas y extrovertidas pero mientras que Elena era gentil y tranquila, Katherine parecía ser impetuosa y enérgica. La suavidad en los ojos de Elena era reemplazada por vivacidad en los de la otra y la manera de ser desestructurada de Katherine contrarrestaba con la formalidad de Elena.

Me pregunté por qué sus apellidos eran diferentes ya que una era Gilbert y la otra Pierce pero no me pareció el momento de saciar mi curiosidad.

Volví a mirar hacia los hombres y vi que Damon se encontraba en la parrilla controlando la cocción de las carnes mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza. Robaba el aliento con aquella camisa gris y los jeans azules. ¡Parecía tan… alcanzable verlo con ropas que era de entre casa!

―… Damon, Bella?

Volví a mirar a mis acompañantes.

―Lo siento, me distraje ―sonreí y llevé a mis labios el vaso de zumo de naranja que tenía olvidado en mi mano derecha―. ¿Decías?

―Te pregunté hace cuanto conoces a Damon.

―Oh ―«Piensa, piensa»―. Hace un tiempo.

―Aun no puedo creer que esté en una relación formal ―suspiró Jenna de forma teatral.

―Yo tampoco ―Katherine le dio un trago a su cerveza―. Me refiero a que ni con Andy quiso nada formal.

Mi curiosidad fue súbitamente captada.

―¿Quién es Andy?

Elena, Jenna y Bonnie fruncieron el seño.

―Andy es… fue una amiga nuestra ―contestó Caroline.

―¿Se fue a algún lugar…? ―¿Por qué hablaban en pasado?

―Se suicidó ―Katherine depositó su cerveza ya vacía en la mesa―. De un quinto piso.

No sabía qué decir y la noche pareció enfriarse de repente. Miré a Damon de reojo, quien tenía el cuello de Nicklaus rodeado por su brazo en forma de broma. ¿Por qué él no me había dicho nada? ¿Qué había sido Andy para él? ¿Por qué se había suicidado? Quise preguntar pero no me pareció apropiado; tampoco pude.

―¡Ey! ―Damon llamó nuestra atención y todas nos volvimos, Elena y Katherine se encaminaron hacia sus parejas― todo está casi listo.

―Las ensaladas están en el refrigerador ―anunció Tanya, quien estaba sentada a mi lado. La luz que brillaba detrás de nosotras hacía que la parte superior de sus cabellos se vieran rubios. Sintió mi mirada en ella y me sonrió.

―No te preocupes ―dijo lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más que yo la escuchara―. Yo no conocí a Andy pero por lo que me dijo Nick, ella sólo fue la mejor amiga de Damon.

Fruncí el seño.

―Pero, ¿por qué dijeron…?

Tanya sonrió cálidamente y posó su mano sobre la mía. Su tacto era suave y reconfortante.

―Lo único que sé es que ella estaba muy enamorada de Damon pero que también estaba un poco… desequilibrada ―su acento se marcó levemente ante la palabra. Me mordí el labio―. Ahora, si quieres saber si Damon sentía algo más que amistad por ella… no sabría contestarte a ciencia cierta. Nick es el mejor amigo de Damon y ni él te lo sabría decir ―me dio una mirada de disculpa. Posé su mano sobre la suya porque me sentía al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Hormonas, quizás?

―¿Qué hacen aquí tan alejadas? ―Nick apareció de la nada y agachó su rostro a la altura de los nuestros. Damon se encontraba de pie detrás de él―. ¿Es un secretito? ―preguntó en tono conspirador. Tanya rió y golpeó suavemente su hombro. Nick también rió pero pronto capturó sus labios en un beso y yo miré hacia otro lado.

Damon se puso a mi lado y me tendió su mano. La tomé, dejándome llevar hacia el otro grupo y alejándome de la parejita. Seguramente Damon había querido dejarlos a solas unos momentos. Miré sobre mi hombro y vi que la mandíbula de Tanya se encontraba apoyada en el hombro de Nick. Él se encontraba de espaldas a mí.

―Gracias ―gesticulé sin sonido con los labios en su dirección. Tanya me sonrió y volvió su atención a Nick.

―¿Todo en orden? ―preguntó Damon en mi oído haciéndome estremecer―. Noté que te encontrabas un poco…

Sacudí la cabeza.

―Estoy bien, no te preocupes ―le sonreí―. Tu familia y tus amigos son maravillosos.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

―Sin embargo, no sabía que conocías a Bonnie y Caroline.

―Ni yo que eran tus amigas.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Eran compañeras de Instituto de Stefan y Elena así que cada vez que había una fiesta tenía que haber alguien responsable.

―¿Entonces por qué te llamaban a ti? ―pregunté simulando una gran falta de certeza.

―Ja-ja ―a pesar de la ironía me sonrió―. De todas formas me caen bien; son buenas muchachas.

―Créeme, lo sé ―comenté desviando la mirada. Él no dijo nada más pero sabía que él intuía algo más; no era idiota―. ¿Buscamos las ensaladas? ―pregunté y él asintió. Dijo en voz alta a lo que nos dirigíamos y me tomó por la cintura para encaminarnos hacia la cocina―. Me cae muy bien…

Me empujó suavemente hacia la pared y pronto sus brazos estuvieron a mi alrededor, su boca sobre la mía. El calor recorrió mi cuerpo como si de una ráfaga se tratase y no pude evitar responderle apasionadamente, enlazando mis dedos con su fino cabello. Su boca sabía a hombre y las manos que aprisionaban mi cadera me decían cuánto me deseaban.

Nos separamos para poder respirar y dijo:

―No sabes lo que daría para que todos desaparecieran ―besó mi mandíbula― y poder hacerte gritar ―besó mi cuello y resollé por aliento― hasta que no te queden fuerzas.

―Damon ―sólo alcancé a decir su nombre antes de atraer su rostro nuevamente al mío… y alguien se aclaró la garganta. Me separé de él con tanta rapidez que me mareé y Damon tuvo que colocar un brazo en mi cintura para evitar que me cayera.

―¿Estas bien? ―Sofía se acercó a nosotros y me palmeó el hombro. Sonrió―. Lo siento pero es que Stefan y Nick están protestando de que tienen hambre.

―N-No se preocupe ―mis mejillas estaban en llamas. Acomodé mi vestido lo mejor que pude evitando su mirada. Damon solo rió fuertemente.

Una vez que nos sentamos a comer todo se desarrolló normalmente. Giuseppe entabló una conversación con Elijah sobre una constructora que luego me enteré era el oficio de la familia Mikaelson; arquitectos, contratistas. También me enteré que Katherine era arquitecta ―trabajaba con su pareja―, Elena, nutricionista y Stefan era un abogado como su padre que trabajaba en el bufete Salvatore & Denali, el cual era dirigido por Giuseppe y el padre de Tanya, quien era abogada especializada en defensa.

―Somos familia ―sentenció Nick riendo y Elijah sonrió, alzando su copa a modo de brindis. Todos lo imitaron y pronto me vi rodeada de copas alzadas.

―¡Tú también, Bella! ―exclamó Caroline desde mi derecha en la punta.

―Sí ―Katherine me sonrió―, te lo mereces al realizar semejante azaña ―Jenna y Elena rieron junto con ella.

―Déjenme decirles que el chiste ha comenzad a aburrir ―les dijo Damon.

―¡No peleen y, Bella, levanta tu copa!

Riendo hice lo que me dijeron que hiciera.

―¡Por la familia!

―¡La familia!

―¡Nuestra gran familia!

Hasta el tiempo del postre todo estuvo bien, las risas eran contagiosas y la comida estaba exquisita. Pero una vez terminada la cena y que la vajilla fuera llevada nuevamente adentro vino el postre, y con ello lo inevitable.

El gran tiramisú de limón fue depositado en la mesa amorosamente por Sofía.

―He hecho el postre favorito de Damon ―anunció.

―Eso se ve excelente.

―Se me hace agua la boca…

―Yo quiero ésta parte ―Damon señalaba todo el lado derecho del postre. Elijah y Nick se rieron. Y es que en verdad se veía delicioso, amarillo y blanco…

La boca se me hacía agua a mí también.

Sofía comenzó a repartir las porciones ―una considerablemente grande para Damon― y pronto todos estuvieron en silencio saboreando el manjar. Yo probé el primer bocado y era exquisito; tuve que contenerme de gemir. El segundo y el tercero le siguieron… y el cuarto tuvo un sabor diferente, raro. Fruncí el seño y miré la porción que parecía no tener nada fuera de lo común. Fruncí el seño y tomé otro bocado. Solté el postre ―esa cosa asquerosa― en la mesa y me llevé una mano a la boca mientras echaba a correr al baño, rogando llegar a tiempo.

.

Lo sentí detrás mío mientras mi rostro aun estaba inclinado sobre el inodoro. Sujetó mis cabellos y frotó mi espalda mientras las nauseas cesaban ya que no podía hacer otra cosa. Me senté en el suelo aun cerca del inodoro. Una mano se posó en mi frente y noté que estaba pegajosa. Me levanté ―con la ayuda de Damon― y caminé lentamente hacia el lavatorio para enjuagarme la boca y lavarme el rostro con agua fría, agradeciendo la frescura. Damon secó mi rostro con delicadeza y no pude evitar recostarme sobre su pecho permitiendo que él me sostuviera entre sus brazos.

―¿Sabes? ―habló― de alguna sabía que esto sucedería.

―¿Entonces por qué no me advertiste? ―mi voz salió demasiado dura pero, ¡hey! Yo era quien había devuelto la mitad de mi vida en aquel cuarto de baño. Sentí que sus hombros se movían y un segundo después me di cuenta de que se estaba riendo―. ¿Te parece gracioso?

―¿Eh? No, no. Claro que no.

Diez segundos de silencio.

―Dime, ¿por qué dices que lo sabías?

―Bueno, es que hace unos años cuando aún me encontraba rindiendo materias para el título mi madre me contó que cuando estaba embarazada de mí no el limón le daba náuseas.

Tiramisú de limón. Ugh.

―Pero no todas las mujeres somos iguales ―comenté.

―Sí, bueno, pero no todas las mujeres tienen un bebé Salvatore en sus vientres ―acarició con ternura el lugar mencionado―. Sabes que ahora tendremos que salir y dar una explicación, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza. Luego de semejante espectáculo me lo imaginaba.

―Perdón por… acelerar las cosas.

Él resopló a la vez que tomaba un mechón de mi cabello y lo colocaba detrás de mi oreja.

―De hecho, no pudo ser más oportuna, señorita Swan ―no pude evitarlo; tuve que reír―, porque no se me ocurría alguna manera de decirlo sin que me preguntaran cien veces si estoy diciendo la verdad o no.

―Pues… para serle franca, señor Salvatore, no me agradó serle útil.

Él rió y me dio la vuelta para que quedara frente a él.

―¿Estás lista? ―inhalé profundo y luego solté el aire lentamente―. Bien, aquí vamos.

Acomodé mi cabello lo mejor que pude mientras salíamos por la puerta y Damon se encaminaba hacia el patio trasero nuevamente. Los rostros preocupados no se hiciero esperar y Bonnie fue la primera que habló:

―¡Bella! ¿te encuentras bien?

―¡Por Dios! ―exclamó Katherine―. Te habías puesto verde.

Miré a Sofía que estaba al lado de su marido con rostro inseguro. Clavó sus ojos en mí y en sus ojos pude ver el brillo de la incertidumbre.

―Isabella está bien ―los apaciguó Damon y volvió a colocarse detrás mío― pero tenemos… algo que decirle.

―No nos asustes, Damon ―Nick abrazó a Tanya de la misma manera en la que Damon me estaba abrazando a mí―. ¿Qué sucede?

La barbilla de Damon se posó en mi hombro izquierdo. Pensé que volvería a vomitar debido a los nervios.

―Isabella y yo seremos padres ―anunció en voz alta, pude detectar la seriedad en su voz y también… ¿era eso orgullo? Nadie reaccionó en seguida, de hecho creo que tomó un largo minuto para que Elijah abriera los labios.

―¿Van a tener un hijo? ―Damon y yo asentimos con la cabeza al mismo tiempo―. Bueno, pues felicidades ―se acercó y le dio una gran abrazo a Damon y un beso en la mejilla a mí. Katherine también se acercó y me dio una sonrisa dubitativa y luego un abrazo.

―Felicidades, supongo ―comentó en mi oído. Fruncí el seño y dije:

―Con «felicidades» está bien. Estamos felices.

―Disculpa a Katherine pero es que mi mujer tiene algunos pensamientos acerca de los niños ―se disculpó Elijah con una sonrisa fácil pero pude percibir un deje de tristeza detrás de sus palabras. Katherine desvió disimuladamente la vista.

―Seré abuela ―Sofía tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y los labios levemente entreabiertos mientras que Nick y Tanya se acercaban a felicitarnos―. ¡Seré abuela! ―sin que la viera venir se lanzó hacia Damon con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Se escucharon unas risas y luego Stefa me abrazó tiernamente ya que su madre estaba acaparando a su hermano mayor.

―Muchas felicidades ―susurró en mi oído. Luego de que él me soltara fue Giuseppe quien vino a darme un abrazo corto pero afectuoso.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo en la realidad ―Damon tenía razón en que le hubieran preguntado cien veces si decía la verdad― y nos continuaron felicitando. A quien no vi por ningún lado fue a Elena y me extrañó ya que no había dicho nada así que aprovechando que todos estaban bombardeando de preguntas a Damon me escapé para ir hacia el interior de la casa. Miré en la sala y no vi nada, luego en la cocina y tampoco la encontré. Tuve un destello de ingenio y subí las escaleras, buscando el cuarto que se suponía había sido de Stefan. Encontré una puerta entreabierta y no dudé en echar un vistazo. Era un dormitorio similar al de Damon y luego de una leve búsqueda pude divisar el lacio cabello de Elena. Se encontraba de pie y de espaldas a mí, observando por la ventana. Entré despacio pero no pude evitar el suave chirrido de la puerta. Ella volvió la cabeza en mi dirección.

―Hey ―dije sin saber qué hacer. Caminé unos pasos hacia ella y le sonreí débilmente al ver la humedad en sus mejillas―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella me devolvió el intento de sonrisa y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

―Sí, es sólo ―su voz salió rasposa. Se aclaró la garganta―… que me emocioné por la noticia. Felicidades ―ésta vez la sonrisa era más grande y sincera.

―Gracias ―susurré mientras ella volvía a contemplar la vista que ofrecía el exterior de la noche― pero no pareces muy contenta.

Suspiró.

―No me malinterpretes; me pone muy feliz que les esté sucediendo esto. Damon se lo merece porque es un gran hombre, sólo faltaba que sentara cabeza ―rió bajito y no pude evitar acompañarla―. Y tú me pareces una buena persona.

―¿Entonces? ―tenía que haber algo más. Ella se movió y se encaminó hacia la cama, donde se sentó. Me uní a ella.

―Es que… Stefan y yo hemos estado buscando un niño desde hace meses y no sucede nada ―otra lágrima― y me pongo a pensar de que ustedes se conocen desde hace poco tiempo y ya están esperando uno ―volvió a intentar secarse las lágrimas pero yo no pude contener las mías―. No es justo ―terminó en voz baja, como si protestara.

Miré mis manos a través de mi visión llorosa. ¿Qué podía decirle?

―¡Oh, por Dios, mira: ya te he hecho llorar!

Me reí entre lágrimas.

―Es que… las hormonas van a matarme ―ambas reímos―. Elena, no te aflijas. Ya verás que cuando menos lo pienses estarás esperando tu propio hijo ante mis palabras ella me sonrió y, para mi sorpresa, pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y me abrazó. Le devolví el abrazo.

La familia Salvatore no estaba tan mal después de todo, ¿verdad?

.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que me mostraron su apoyo durante el problema de los plagios y quiero decirles que ya todo está solucionado. La plagiadora ya ha borrado todos los fanfics, creo. Al menos los crossovers, sí. Otra cosa que quiero hacer es agradecer a todos ustedes que están en el otro lado de la pantalla por seguirme hasta ahora y alegrarme los días con sus hermosos Reviews.

**Muchas gracias a:** eLiZ cKs, _GHOST GIRL ANGEL_, Marunitarp, _miadharu28_, CaMuChI, _Dani salvatore cullen_, Bella Uchiha Cullen, _mariees_, Lexi Smile, _nandita21unexplained_, Nicolle Malik, _Amanda-Cullen-Salvato_re, chica vampiro 92, _Storybrooke_, Nardars, _Elizabeth Serena_, Elizabeth Solange, _Jenny_, Naydma, _I'amVampireDelDistricto12_, Lily Klass, _shineevero_, elena Black Salvatore y a los cuatro _Guests_ **por sus Reviews del capítulo pasado. Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.**

**XOXO**


	10. Secretos de un diario íntimo

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**Ayúdame a sanar**_

.

.

**_-10-_**

_**Secretos de un diario íntimo**_

**.**

**.**

Me desperecé tendidamente en la cama cuando la luz diurna me despertó temprano por la mañana. Si agudizaba mi oído podía escuchar el ruido del tráfico que provenía de la avenida. Era extraño sentirme tan relajada pero lo había extrañado. Rebobiné mi cerebro como a una máquina para recordar el fin de semana que había vivido con Damon y su familia. Todo había salido mejor de lo que yo hubiera pedido jamás. Sofía se había portado muy bien conmigo e incluso su marido Giuseppe. Stefan y Elena habían sido muy amigables y la confesión de ella me había llegado al alma.

Resonó una gentil llamada a la puerta de mi dormitorio y luego la voz de Ángela:

―¿Bella?

―Adelante ―dije con voz ronca por el sueño. La puerta se entreabrió y el rostro de mi amiga se asomó. Me sonrió.

―Buen día, Bella. ¿Desayunamos?

Le devolví la sonrisa.

―Claro. Me doy una ducha primero, ¿sí? ―ella asintió y desapareció. Me levanté con un suspiro, me encaminé hacia el armario y elegí las prendas que usaría ese día.

.

―¿Cómo has pasado el fin de semana? ―me preguntó Ang en cuanto salimos del aparcamiento del edificio en dirección a la editorial. Como siempre íbamos juntas pero ésta vez en su auto.

―Muy bien ―contesté con una sonrisa mientras me acomodaba en el asiento dispuesta a disfrutar de la conducción de mi amiga―. Sus padres son muy amables y su hermano es tan guapo como él, sólo que más joven.

―Entonces… ¿les dijeron lo del bebé? ―preguntó, deteniendo el auto en un semáforo.

―Sí ―asentí―. Claro que primero los conocí a todos. ¡Ah! ―exclamé― y también conocí a sus amigos. Hicieron una fiesta y los invitaron. Son todos muy agradables.

―Pero, ¿cómo reaccionó su familia?―preguntó interesada.

―Primero se quedaron mudos ―reí suavemente― y luego comenzaron a felicitarnos. La madre de Damon lloró casi media hora ―me enternecí ante el recuerdo.

―¿Abuela primeriza?

―Sí.

Llegamos al edificio y ella condujo hacia el estacionamiento.

―¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo en los últimos días?

―Oh, sí, claro. Como te has tomado unas vacaciones antes de lo debido…

Nos reímos.

―Todo ha estado tranquilo ―me aseguró―. James ha trabajado bastante para poder ocuparse de tu parte pero ―se encogió de hombros.

Cinco minutos después estábamos entrando a las oficinas. El olor de café y el sonido de los archivadores resonaron en mis oídos como música y me di cuenta de que los había extrañado. No servía para no hacer nada; para estar de brazos cruzados por mucho tiempo. Un hombre muy guapo de cabello rubio dio la vuelta en la esquina y cuando nos vio en su rostro irrumpió una gran sonrisa. Abrió los brazos mientras se acercaba a nosotras.

―¡Mi editora estrella!

Me reí.

―Deja de ser tan melodramático.

Cuando se acercó me dio un abrazo tibio y rápido.

―¿Cómo te ha ido?

―Estupendo ―sonreí―. Me ha dicho Ang que has estado un poco… atareado.

Él suspiró.

―Cariño, no sabía que sin ti el trabajo se retrasaba tanto ―hizo una mueca―. De haberlo sabido te juro que hubiera pensado mejor el pedido del padre de tu futuro hijo.

Ang rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia su escritorio mientras soltaba una risilla. Yo me dediqué a resoplar divertida y caminé hacia mi oficina. Solté un gemido cuando vi la pila de carpetas que había en el escritorio.

―¿Creías que te salvarías? ―rió James detrás de mí.

―¿No tienes nada más que hacer? ―le pregunté con fastidio juguetón.

―Nop. Soy el dueño, Bella ―su tono era el de «_obvio_».

Me instalé en el escritorio y me puse cómoda para empezar a trabajar. Por la ventana el sol iluminaba la mayor parte de la oficina.

―Así que los abuelos ya se han enterado.

―Sí ―contesté mientras ordenaba las carpetas y tomaba una para poder empezar a revisarla―. Ha estado muy bien, sólo que un poco sorprendidos de que Damon tuviera ―hice una mueca―… una pareja estable.

James rió.

―Me lo imagino; a mí que no lo conozco también me costaría creerlo. Imagínate.

―Lo sé ―suspiré―. A veces todo esto parece tan irreal.

―¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ―mi jefe se acomodó en el sillón y yo me recliné en el mío.

―A todo. a Edward, a Damon, al bebé… a la situación en general.

James me observó ante de decir―: las cosas muy pocas veces salen como las planeamos, Bella.

―Lo sé ―asentí―. Quizás era por eso que no había planeado nada de esto.

―Pero es para bien, ¿verdad?

Eso supuse. Si yo no me hubiera enterado Edward me hubiera engañado de todas formas y yo no habría conocido a Damon… pero, ¿había sido algo positivo conocer a Damon? Al fin y al cabo todo había sido muy melodramático y rápido. Pero sin él no habría bebé y en estos momentos no podía imaginarme el hecho de que mi bebé no existiera. Era algo inconcebible a este punto.

El día pasó rápido y sin complicaciones.

.

―¿Alguien quiere un poco más?

―Yo ―Ben sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y le serví un poco más de pescado―. Preparas un pescado exquisito, Bella.

―Gracias ―reí. Vivir con Charlie había dado sus frutos. El timbre del teléfono sonó y fruncí el seño. ¿Quién podría ser a aquella hora de la noche?

―Voy ―Ang se levantó y caminó en dirección a la sala.

―¿Cómo ha estado el ascenso, Ben?

El novio de Ang tragó y contestó:

―Bien. Solo que más responsabilidad es igual a menos tiempo libre ―no pude evitarlo. Me reí. Iba a comentar algo más cuando Ang regresó con el rostro blanco.

―Bella, es Jacob.

―¿Jacob? ―los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a acelerarse cuando vi su rostro desencajado―. ¿Qué sucede, Ang?

―Charlie tuvo un infarto.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Toma ―Sue me tendió una taza de café. La tomé y dejé que calentara mis manos frías, recordando que no debía tomar cafeína. Suspiré y levanté la vista para observarla mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado.

―Gracias.

Ella me sonrió.

―No hay por qué. Gracias por venir, Bella. significa mucho para él.

―¿Cómo no hacerlo? ―pregunté casi para mí misma. En cuanto Ángela me dijo lo que le había ocurrido a mi padre casi corrí hacia la puerta sin reparar en que ni siquiera llevaba las llaves del auto. Ángela y Ben me habían detenido y ella había insistido en traerme, Ben había venido detrás de nosotras en su auto para que luego pudiera llevar a Ang de vuelta a Seattle luego de que ella supiera que mi padre se encontraba fuera de peligro.

Había llamado a James temprano en la mañana para decirle lo que había ocurrido y él me aseguró que no había problema, deseándome que mi padre se mejorara y que yo me cuidara.

―¿Cómo has estado, Bella? ―acarició el dorso de mi mano. Había momentos en el pasado en el que me sentía culpable de llevarme tan bien con Sue. Es decir, ella era casi una segunda madre para mí pero, ¿en dónde quedaba Renée? Sue cocinaba, atendía la casa, se interesaba en sus hijos y sus problemas; parecía la mujer perfecta. No era que Renée haya sido una mala madre, no; sólo era despistada, su comida era sinceramente incomible y ella muy atolondrada… pero luego Edward me dijo que no debía sentirme de aquella manera, Renée era mi madre y siempre lo sería y Charlie tenía que seguir con su vida tal como ella lo había hecho sin detenerse a mirar a atrás. Además

―Bien. El trabajo ha estado igual y…

―Me refiero a Edward.

―Oh ―no me acordaba si le había contado a ella lo ocurrido―. Estoy bien. Sólo ―me encogí de hombros, cansada y adormilada. Aun no nos habían dado permiso de ver a Charlie y no nos habíamos movido de la sala de espera pero el médico que lo atendió le había asegurado a Sue que mi padre se encontraba estable―… creo que entiendes.

―Sí. Debes seguir adelante, cariño ―me sonrió―. Muchas relaciones y más en ésta época, son algo efímero. Da gracias por los momentos felices que has tenido con Edward porque no me cabe duda de que él te amó, Bella. Podía verlo en su rostro y sus acciones cuando aún vivían aquí. Créeme cuando te digo que tuviste un amor de adolescente soñado… ¿por qué lloras?

Las lágrimas caían traicioneras por mis mejillas mientras escuchaba sus palabras y me daba cuenta de cuánta razón tenía ella. Edward me había dado una adolescencia plena y feliz; cuando otras muchachas habían estado sufriendo por los muchachos que le gustaban y que no las tenían en cuenta, Edward me había elegido desde el primer momento. Cuando ellas habían estado haciendo dietas para verse más hermosas él me había dicho que yo era lo más bello que él alguna vez había visto en su existencia. Yo le había entregado mi virginidad con temor e inseguridades de mí misma y él me había devuelto una noche de amor maravillosa, convirtiéndome en una mujer por completo…

―¿Señora Clearwater?―la voz que provino desde nuestra espalda envió un bálsamo de alivio a mi preocupación pero, de igual manera, hizo que me tensara levemente. Miramos al médico que estaba de pie a nuestro lado con su bata médica y él me sonrió con aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora que usaba cuando me veía entrar en la sala de urgencias por algún accidente.

―Dr. Carlisle ―Sue se puso de pie y yo la imité, dejando la taza reposada en una pequeña mesa que había cerca.

―Hola, Carlisle ―le sonreí débilmente―. ¿cómo se encuentra Charlie?

―Está estable ―nos tranquilizó―, solo fue un pequeño susto pero eso no quita que deba cuidarse ―ambas asentimos con la cabeza. ¡Charlie con sus cervezas y su comida chatarra! Claro que aquella dieta había terminado cuando yo me mudé a su casa y luego, cuando yo me fui a Seattle Sue ya había estado con él. Me pregunté qué era lo que ella estaba sintiendo ya que su primer marido había muerto de un ataque al corazón.

―Sí.

―Les daré una dieta que él debe seguir y ―frunció los labios―… ¿Charlie no ha pensado en… retirarse?

Ninguna de las dos respondimos. ¿Charlie había pensado en ello? Lo creía poco probable ya que su trabajo lo había sacado adelante cuando sucedió lo de mi madre y en todos aquellos años en que estuvo solo.

―No lo sé, doctor ―suspiró Sue.

―Bueno, quizás sea hora de que lo piense, ¿verdad? ―sonrió amigablemente―. Pueden pasar a verlo ―Sue asintió y le sonrió, lista para encaminarse hacia la habitación de él―. Bella, ¿podría hablar contigo unos minutos?

La garganta se me cerró ante su pedido pero me las arreglé para asentir y murmurar un «ve» a Sue. Carlisle tocó mi hombro y me invitó a caminar con él hasta lo que supuse era la cafetería.

―¿Cómo has estado, Bella? ―me preguntó amablemente mientras nos sentábamos en una de las mesas que estaban contra la pared de uno de los costados.

¿Por qué todo el mundo me preguntaba aquello? Contuve las inmensas ganas de rodar los ojos.

―Bien. Un poco asustada por lo que le sucedió a mi padre pero…

―Me imagino ―sonrió bondadosamente, sus ojos azules eran cálidos y su cabello tenía destellos de oro debido a la luz que se reflejaba en ellos―, pero no debes preocuparte demasiado por ahora. Si él hace la dieta que le corresponde y se cuida y se hace chequear con regularidad podemos evitar otra situación así.

―Gracias, Carlisle ―sonreí con verdadero sentimiento.

―No hay por qué ―me devolvió la sonrisa―. Ahora, tú y Edward deben venir a cenar pronto. Esme se ha estado quejando de que hace tiempo que no vienen a la casa ―rió―; los extrañamos.

Me quedé fría y en ese momento lo vi en su mirada; él no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido entre Edward y yo y podía apostar que ni siquiera Esme lo sabía.

―Carlisle…

―Bella ―Sue apareció de repente en la entrada―. Charlie quiere verte… oh, lo siento.

―No, está bien ―Carlisle se puso de pie―. Tengo que hacer otra ronda ―me miró―. Luego hablamos, ¿sí?

―Sí.

.

―Hola, Bells.

―Papá ―me acerqué a la cama y lo abracé con cuidado―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Mejor ―se removió incómodo mientras le acomodaba la almohada y las mantas―. No tuviste que haber venido, Bells. No fue nada.

―¿Bromeas? ―puse los ojos en blanco y me senté en la silla que había a su lado― ¿quieres algo de comer?

―Ya me han traído algo ―hizo una mueca― pero eso no es comida.

Me aguanté una carcajada.

―Bueno pues tendrás que acostumbrarte porque Carlisle te dará una dieta que tendrás que seguir estrictamente y Sue se encargará de que lo hagas.

―Toda una vida de servicio para protegerlos y te pagan con una condena de alimentos de mentira ―suspiró. Esta vez no me aguanté y lancé una carcajada.

―Eres imposible.

Charlie sonrió.

Luego de conversar unos momentos más comencé a sentir que el sueño me visitaba y Charlie me despidió con un beso, sabedor de que no había dormido durante horas. Me dirigí a la casa ―Sue se quedó con Charlie en el Hospital― y apenas entrar subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi antigua habitación. El cansancio se apoderó de mi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Me despertó el familiar sonido de las gotas sobre el tejado aunque abrí los ojos un poco desorientada hasta que recordé los últimos acontecimientos. No me levanté inmediatamente y me dediqué a remolonear durante media hora, observando la claridad que iba desvaneciéndose en el exterior. Y admito que fue el hambre lo que me obligó a levantarme. Primero me di una ducha larga de agua caliente ya que me sentía un poco pegajosa debido a la siesta y me cambié de ropa a una camiseta de manga larga y un pantalón de chándal muy cómodo. Tomé mi móvil del bolso y bajé las escaleras para dirigirme hacia la cocina, rebusqué en la heladera hasta que encontré un poco de queso y calenté agua para prepararme un té. En el armario de arriba encontré galletas a las que le unté el queso y cuando me senté en la pequeña mesa masticando una galleta y esperando que el agua se calentara noté que mi móvil vibraba sobre la madera y recordé que lo había puesto en vibrador para que nadie me molestase. Lo tomé y atendí sin mirar quién era.

―¿Bueno?

―_¿En dónde diablos te has metido?_ ―el rugido de Damon se escuchó enfurecido―. _Te he llamado una docena de veces y no contestabas._

―Dormía ―contesté con los dientes apretados.

―_¿Hasta esta hora de la tarde? _―su voz sonó asombrada pero se las arregló para mantener aquella irritante nota de sarcasmo en su voz.

―Si sigues hablando de ese modo colgaré.

Una respiración profunda―. _Está bien. Lo siento_ ―se disculpó y escuché el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse― _pero no contestas desde la mañana y creí que te había sucedido algo._

―No, a mí no ―lo tranquilicé―, pero no estoy en Seattle.

―_¿De qué hablas?_

―Mi padre sufrió un infarto ayer y Ang y Ben me trajeron hasta Forks. Ahora estoy en la casa. Llegué hace unas horas y me moría de sueño y me olvidé de que había silenciado el móvil.

―_Bella, debiste haberme avisado para que yo no me preocupara. No sabes los escenarios que se me ocurrieron mientras pensaba qué demonios te había pasado para que no me contestaras. Creí que quizás le había sucedido algo al bebé._

En ese momento me sentí la peor persona en el mundo por haberle hecho pasar todo aquello. Marcharme sin pensar en él y en lo que podía sentir o imaginar. Me levanté cuando el agua estuvo lista y puse el móvil a modo de alta voz.

―Lo siento, Damon ―suspiré―. En verdad no lo pensé. Sólo quería llegar aquí lo antes posible sin que nadie me molestara.

―_Bien. Pues lo has logrado_ ―silencio―. _¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre?_

―Bien. Solo fue un susto muy grande. Le darán una dieta que tendrá que seguir y cuidarse mucho ―serví el agua en la taza.

―_Sí, lo imaginé. ¿Quieres que vaya?_

―¿A dónde? ―pregunté sin entender.

―_A Forks_ ―se oyó divertido―. _¿Necesitas algo? ¿quieres que lleve algo?_

―¡No! ―exclamé casi gritando. Solté la taza en la mesada y derramé un poco de té. Tomé una servilleta de papel y limpié el líquido

¿Venir? ¿a Forks? ¿es que estaba loco? Mi padre no sabía nada de Damon, nadie en verdad. Y mucho menos sabía que estaba embarazada… ¿Qué diría?

―_Isabella _―la voz de Damon sonó seria a mis oídos_―, algún_ _día tendrás que decirle a tu familia que estás esperando un hijo mío._

―Lo sé ―exclamé irritada mientras me daba media vuelta para tomar el móvil―. Pero…

Me interrumpí cuando vi que una persona se encontraba en el umbral de la cocina.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Mamá me ha dicho lo de Charlie y he venido en cuanto he podido ―Leah se acercó a una silla y depositó su bolso en ella.

Asentí con la cabeza y miré al móvil que aún yacía sobre la mesa.

―Luego te llamo, Damon.

―_Bien _―escuché como la llamada se terminaba.

―¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿café o…?

―Ya lo hago yo ―me interrumpió ella, caminando pasando por al lado mío. Tomé mi taza y fui hasta la mesa donde me dispuse a merendar. La habitación estaba en silencio mientras Leah ponía a andar la cafetera. ¿Me habría escuchado? Supuse que sí pero no me importó. Era Leah y ella siempre me había ignorado. ¿Por qué tendría que cambiar eso ahora?

―Así que estás embarazada.

―Sí ―me tensé al instante.

―Y el niño no es de tu querido Edward ―sentenció.

―No ―contesté―. Y ya no es mi querido Edward, Leah.

―Bien ―ella estaba de espaldas a mí pero intuí una sonrisa en su voz―. Es un idiota. Imagínate cómo hubiera salido un hijo de él.

No me reí. De hecho, me quedé en blanco al reconocer el rencor en el tono de su voz. Un rencor que seguramente siempre había estado allí pero que me daba cuenta por primera vez de su existencia en ese momento.

―Hubiera sido una buena persona ―respondí. Edward pudo haberme hecho mucho daño pero era un buen hombre.

―¿Buena persona? ―seguía de espaldas; se estaba sirviendo su café. Resopló―. Dime Isabella, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho para que se separen?

―¿Quién te ha dicho que él ha hecho algo? ―no pude evitar la irritación que se reflejó en mis palabras.

―No puedo imaginarme que tú has sido la culpable de la separación ―caminó y se sentó frente a mí en la mesa. Mi té y las galletas estaban olvidadas. Ella tomó una y untó el queso para luego llevársela a los labios. Apreté los dientes. No quería decirle que Edward me había engañado; no quería darle esa satisfacción. Ella entrecerró los párpados―. Te ha sido infiel, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―¿qué más daba esconderlo? ¡estaba embarazada de otro hombre, por el amor de Dios!

Hizo una mueca.

―Siento eso. Nunca es grato que tu pareja lo haga ―no había ninguna nota de tacto en ella.

―¿Hablas por experiencia propia?

Leah me fulminó con la mirada y yo me levanté para dirigirme hacia la habitación que desgraciadamente compartía con ella. Había perdido el apetito.

.

Luego de escuchar música durante un largo momento y de arreglar ―más bien repasar― la habitación decidí. Media hora después de subir pude escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Seguramente Leah había ido a ver a Charlie al Hospital. Yo también tendría que haber ido pero me sentía cansada y no quería extralimitarme con los esfuerzos; todavía no había pasado los primeros tres meses de gestación. Me dediqué a hurgar en las cajas que había dejado al marcharme a Seattle; fotos de la secundaria, trabajos prácticos, regalos de amigos y ese tipo de cosas. Al intentar bajar una de mis cajas que estaban en lo alto, tiré una caja roja con una tapa negra al suelo y ésta se abrió cuando todas las cosas de adentro se desparramaron sobre la madera.

―Maldición ―mascullé cuando me di cuenta de que esa caja en especial era de Leah. Me agaché para recoger todo y volver a ponerlo en el interior de la caja cuando un cuaderno que estaba abierto atrajo mi atención por las primeras dos palabras que había sobre la hoja. Me arrodillé en el suelo y lo tomé en mis manos. Comencé a leer:

_3 de Octubre de 2005_

_Querido Diario:_

_»Esta noche Edward y yo hemos hecho el amor por primera vez. Fue asombroso. No fue mi primera vez, claro. Yo ya le había entregado mi virginidad a Sam pero con Edward fue mucho mejor, más placentero y menos doloroso. Estoy como en una nube. Nadie sabe acerca de nosotros, él me ha dicho que no nos escondiéramos de nadie pero le he dicho que es mejor esperar. Es que no puedo evitar pensar en lo que dirán cuando sepan que una india Quileute como yo es la novia de Edward Cullen…_

_»Otra noticia que ha estado volando por el pueblo es la inminente llegada de la hija de uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, Charlie Swan. Él es el jefe de policía de Forks y ha estado siempre solo en su casa. Me alegra que por lo menos ahora tendrá un poco de compañía. Siempre me ha dado pena. Seth está entusiasmado y Jacob ni hablar, la niña ha sido su mejor amiga "cara pálida" como él dice._

_»Me iré a dormir ya que me duelen algunos lugares del cuerpo pero no me arrepiento de nada._

_~Leah._

Sentí como mi mundo se detenía por un momento. Saqué el aire que había contenido en mis pulmones en cuanto la realización me golpeó. Edward había estado con Leah. Había sido su novio. Se había estado acostando con ella… pero yo no lo había conocido por aquel entonces, ¿verdad? Volví a releer el relato de la fecha. No, yo aun no había pisado Forks en aquel entonces, pero, ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada? Pasé la hoja y me di cuenta que Leah no había escrito todos los días sino en tiempos espaciados porque el siguiente relato era del veinte de noviembre.

_20 de Noviembre de 2005_

_Querido Diario:_

_»Estoy preocupada. Edward se está comportando de una manera extraña. Hemos estado viéndonos constantemente desde aquella maravillosa noche, haciendo el amor cada vez que la pasión nos envolvía; hemos llegado a hacerlo en la parte de atrás del Instituto en el que él está estudiando. Me ha enseñado muchas cosas respecto al sexo que yo no creía que existieran. Una noche hasta llegó a entrar a mi habitación. Ni mis padres ni mi hermano nunca se enteraron aunque no sé cómo; Edward prácticamente tuvo que taparme la boca mientras se movía encima de mí para acallar mis gemidos. Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, creo que la adrenalina de saber que podían descubrirnos en cualquier momento nos encendía a ambos. Lo amo como nunca amé a Sam; ni siquiera sé si amé a Sam de alguna forma. Además Edward es mucho más guapo que cualquiera. Y es mi novio. Mío._

_»Pero como dije Edward se ha estado comportando muy raro últimamente, al principio fueron pequeñas cosas como que de pronto terminara nuestras conversaciones por teléfono de repente, excusándose con que su madre o su padre lo llamaban, también nos vemos menos; ya no me busca como antes y hoy estábamos besándonos en su auto y él comenzó a acariciar mis piernas desnudas (yo llevaba una falda) y pensé con deleite «ahora bajará mis bragas y sus pantalones para poder tomarme contra el cuero del asiento de su auto como aquella otra vez» pero Edward se detuvo, sacudió la cabeza y luego se distanció de mí dejándome fría en el asiento del copiloto._

_»_―_¿Qué sucede? _―_le pregunté._

_»_―_Nada, Leah _―_me respondió_―_. Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa._

_»¿Qué hago? No puedo evitar pensar que sucede algo malo y que él no me lo dice pero, ¿qué puedo hacer para que lo haga? Siento que lo pierdo por nada._

_~Leah._

Oh, por Dios, pensé. Pero no pude bajar el diario de mis manos que estaban frías. Con verdadero masoquismo busqué el próximo relato.

_04 de Enero de 2006._

_»Querido Diario:_

_»Ya sé lo que ha sucedido. Lo descubrí todo. Ahora sé porque Edward ya no me tocaba. Fui a su Instituto a la hora que termina la tarde y en la que todos los estudiantes salen para irse a sus casas. Lo extrañaba y quería verlo, tal vez hablar de lo que sucedía para hacer que él confíe en mí. Reconocí su auto en una de las primeras filas. Sólo había adelantado un paso en su dirección cuando la vi; una muchacha menuda de cabello castaño, largo y levemente ondulado. Su piel parecía porcelana fina y sus labios tenían el color de las rosas. Era muy bella y Edward tenía un brazo enredado en su cintura mientras reía por alguna cosa que ella había dicho. También reconocí a la familia de Edward alrededor de ellos. Juro que sentí cómo mi corazón se rompía en pedazos muy lentamente, como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Me fui de allí llorando como una idiota pero creo que nadie me vio. Eso espero, en verdad. Luego me enteré quién era la muchacha. Era Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía, Charlie, el mejor amigo de mi padre. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿por qué tuvo que venir aquí a acabar con mi vida? ¡La odio! No la conozco y ya la odio…_

_»No me pude quedar de brazos cruzados y enfrenté a Edward. Lo cité en una parte de la reserva donde siempre nos veíamos porque estaba desierta a esa hora. Él trató de calmarme pero yo estaba hecha una furia, pedí explicaciones y él me dijo que había estado viendo a "Bella" (debe ser un estúpido apodo para Isabella) y que se había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en que la había visto pero que no sabía cómo decirme que ya no sentía nada por mí sin lastimarme. Que la amaba. ¡Se atrevió a decirme en la cara que amaba a aquella estúpida! Lo insulté, lo llamé de mil maneras e intenté golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Sabes qué es lo más humillante de toda la situación? Que mientras yo intentaba golpearlo y él detenerme terminé contra la pared, apresada contra su cuerpo, acariciándolo y besándolo mientras él me penetraba una y otra vez. Cuando terminamos él se abrochó los pantalones, murmurando una disculpa y un adiós. ¿En qué me he convertido? Fui una cualquiera que mendigó por un poco de sexo, por sentirlo dentro de mí. Juré que me vengaría, iría a la casa de aquella estúpida de Isabella y le diría todo, pero luego lo pensé mejor y decidí no hacerlo. Llegaría el momento en el que ella sufriría en carne propia lo que Edward me hizo a mí y ese día yo obtendría mi venganza. Porque sé muy bien que el que engaña una vez, engaña siempre._

_~Leah._

Solté el diario de mis manos y me incliné hacia el suelo con una mano en el estómago. Vomité.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Eso en verdad fue intenso, ¿no? Sé que no mandé ningún adelanto a nadie pero fue porque acabo de escribir este capítulo por entero hace cinco minutos y no pude esperar para subirlo a Fanfiction. Aunque creo que ustedes no se molestarán demasiado… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que bien porque me pasé toda la mañana escribiéndolo y en verdad me gustó mucho. Créanme cuando les digo que ni yo estaba enterada de lo que había sucedido entre Edward y Leah hasta esta mañana. Simplemente… sucedió. Bueno, pues espero sus Reviews con ansias._

**Muchas gracias a: **Nicolle Malik, _Lexi Smile_, CaMuChI, _Sonrisa Styles_, shineevero, _nandita21unexplained_, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, _Dani salvatore cullen_, miadharu28, _I'amVampireDelDistricto12_, Cullen-21-gladys, _Lily Klass_, eLiZ cKs, _Bella Uchiha Cullen_, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, _Dulzezitha_, darky1995, _Maru O'shea Wayland_, rox93, _Jenny_, Krishi26, _katherineSN_, marylopezcullen, _saffuran_, Melanie Stryder y a los _dos Guest_ **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


	11. Confesiones

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**Ayúdame a sanar**_

.

.

**_-11-_**

_**Confesiones**_

**.**

**.**

Los dedos de las manos me dolían mientras apretaba el volante del auto. La leve llovizna repiqueteaba en el cristal así que estaba viajando a una velocidad lenta. Pero la furia bullía en mi interior. ¿Cómo había podido Edward ser capaz de tanta falsedad, de engañar a Leah y de engañarme a mí a la misma vez? Porque ese diario no era ninguna trampa; Leah no habría podido adivinar que yo lo descubriría y las hojas eran bastantes viejas y específicas. Ahora entendía el odio que Leah me tenía, entendía algunas pequeñas cosas como por ejemplo su mirada cuando Edward fue a buscarme para el baile de fin de año, su mirada glacial. El día en que anunciamos nuestro noviazgo y cuando anunciamos que nos iríamos a vivir juntos a Seattle.

Resoplé exasperada. ¿Cómo no iba a odiarme? Yo, una extraña, había llegado al pueblo y de repente su novio deja de estar con ella. Luego se entera de que la estaba engañando conmigo… y deja que las cosas tomen su curso para que en el futuro yo me lleve el chasco de descubrir la verdad. Fue una buena venganza, Leah, pensé para mis adentros. Muy buena en verdad. Aunque todavía tenía serios problemas con la parte en que Edward y Leah habían tenido relaciones sexuales… me estremecí ante el pensamiento y el recuerdo de lo escrito en el diario. Aquella "despedida" por parte de Edward. Había tenido sexo con ella aún clamando amarme…

Tomé la curva que me dirigía a la gran casa blanca en la que había vivido tantos momentos felices. Ahora, en cambio, iba para aclarar unas cuantas cosas. Cuando estaba llegando vi que el volvo de Edward estaba aparcado en la entrada. ¿Les estaría contando la verdad sobre nosotros? Aparqué detrás del auto y salí al exterior. Las gotas de lluvia se filtraron en mi cabellera y me apresuré a entrar. El hall de entrada con sus maravillosos cristales estaba igual de reluciente que siempre pero no perdí tiempo y subí rápidamente las escaleras.

―¿… Bella, Edward? ―alcancé a escuchar la voz de Esme en el living. Caminé despacio para poder respirar profundo y calmar los nervios que súbitamente estallaron en mi interior.

―Mamá…

―Sé lo que le sucedió a Charlie así que…

―¿Qué le sucedió a Charlie? ―preguntó él, confuso.

―Ha tenido un infarto ―interrumpí. Miré a Esme y le di una sonrisa débil. Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

―¿Cómo has estado, cariño? Que alegría de verlos, le he dicho a Carlisle que…

―Esme ―la interrumpí―, creo que Edward tiene algo que decirte.

Él me miró y debió reconocer el fuego en mi mirada porque se puso brevemente pálido.

―Bella…

Esme nos miró a ambos.

―¿Qué es lo que sucede?

―Yo te explicaré, mamá ―suspiró Edward―. Bella y yo nos hemos separado.

―¿Qué? ―sus ojos se agrandaron en el mismo momento en que escuché a otro auto aparcar frente a la casa. Escuché los pasos en la entrada y luego la puerta al abrirse…

―Oh, no sabía que estaban aquí ―Carlisle sonrió y dejó su maletín en el sillón. Se encaminó hacia Esme y cuando vio su rostro se puso serio―. ¿Qué ocurre?

Miré a Edward que a su vez miró a sus padres, pero fue Esme la que dijo:

―Edward y Bella están separados.

Carlisle enarcó las cejas y yo metí las manos en mis bolsillos.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó.

―No importa eso―intervine al ver la expresión de Edward. Una cosa era que le dijéramos que estábamos separados y otra era lo de su infidelidad―. Lo que queríamos era que se enteraran de ello.

―Lo siento ―Esme parpadeó―. Pero es que no entiendo…

―Edward y yo ya no somos los mismos ―dije. Carlisle ayudó a Esme para que se sentara en uno de los sillones, él a su lado. Yo por mi parte suspiré y me senté en el sillón que estaba frente a ellos. No vi que hizo Edward ni tampoco me importaba. En esos momentos podría pulverizarlo un rayo que yo no me inmutaría―. La relación se desgastó y ―¿qué más podía decir?―… lo siento.

―No debes sentir nada, Bella ―comentó Carlisle. Levanté mi rostro ―había agachado la cabeza ante el peso de mis palabras― y lo miré a sus ojos claros.

―Sabemos ―comenzó Esme― que ustedes están juntos desde hace años, cariño. Se aman y superarán lo que sea…

Negué con la cabeza.

―No, Esme. No entiendes. No volveré con Edward ―tal vez lo dije con demasiada pasión porque las finas cejas de mi ex suegra se enarcaron―. Las cosas ya no son las mismas y...

Me encogí de hombros, súbitamente cansada de dar explicaciones. ¿Por qué demonios las estaba dando yo cuando era su maldito hijo quien tenía que hacerlo? ¿por qué era siempre yo la que cargaba con todo?

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos.

―Bien ―escuché a Carlisle decir―. Respetaremos sus decisiones. Sólo queremos que sepan que estaremos aquí siempre ―una sonrisa cálida iluminó su rostro―. Para cualquiera de los dos.

Suspiré hondamente, dándome cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para mí su opinión y su apoyo.

―Gracias ―no sonreí, no pude, pero traté de que mi rostro tuviera todo el sentimiento de agradecimiento posible.

―¡Qué lindo! ―Edward se acercó a nosotros―. Claro. Isabella Swan: la nuera perfecta ―ironizó.

Apreté los dientes en el mismo momento en que Esme miraba atónita a su hijo.

―¡Edward! Esa no es manera de hablar de…

―¿De quién?

―Edward, detente ―murmuré sin fuerza pero lo bastante alto como para que él me escuchara.

―¿Detenerme? ―se acercó a mí y yo me puse de pie― ¿qué sucede, Bella? ¿acaso no quieres que les diga a mis padres que te quieren tanto que estás embarazada… de otro hombre?

No pude refrenarme, simplemente no pude. Mi mano se levantó y encontró su rostro en un resonante chasquido que resonó en toda la sala. Me tambaleé y lo miré, sorprendida de mi propia reacción mientras él se llevaba la mano izquierda para sobar su mejilla que se encontraba repentinamente enrojecida con la marca de la palma de mi mano en ella. Me recompuse rápidamente y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

―No me hables de ello ―siseé―. No tienes la moral para hablarme de nada, Edward, así que guárdate tus comentarios sarcásticos que tan mal te quedan.

―Por favor, cálmense ―pidió Carlisle.

―Edward ―llamó Esme

―¡No! ―rugió Edward.

Todo se volvió negro.

.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Fruncí el seño e intenté enfocar mi mente en lo último que había sucedido. Suspiré al recordarlo: Edward perdiendo el control, Esme y Carlisle sabiendo lo del bebé…

Una repentina sacudida me invadió y mis manos volaron a mi vientre, protegiendo a la vida que crecía dentro de mí.

―Bella…

Mi visión periférica captó la imagen de un rostro y Edward apareció en mi campo de visión. Volví la cabeza.

―No, Bella, por favor, mírame.

Lo hice pero no lo dejé hablar.

―¿Qué sucedió?

Sus cabellos estaban muy despeinados y su rostro demacrado, surcado por sombras.

―Bella, tuviste una pérdida ―sus palabras me golpearon. Una pérdida. Sabía lo que significaba. Mi hijo…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

―Hey. ¡Hey! ―Edward tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo―. Está bien, ¿sí? tú y el bebé están bien ―asentí con mi rostro aún en sus manos, pude apreciar la humedad de mis lágrimas en mis mejillas―. Lo siento ―susurró Edward.

Limpié mis ojos y vi con cierta sorpresa que él también estaba llorando. Y recordé al Edward que me había enamorado. El Edward que en mi decimoctavo cumpleaños me había llevado al medio del bosque, a un hermoso claro que él había encontrado y que se había convertido en nuestro lugar privado. Allí había sido donde le había entregado mi virginidad, donde después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez nos habíamos quedado tendidos en la manta que él había colocado en el medio del claro y habíamos observado las estrellas en una noche sorprendentemente despejada.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó Edward a mi lado, su voz un suspiro. No sé por qué, pero sonreí entre lágrimas.

―En nuestra primera vez ―respondí ahora un poco más tranquila. Mis manos habían vuelto a su lugar sobre mi vientre―. ¿Recuerdas?

Él rió quedito.

―¿Cómo no acordarme? Estaba tan nervioso…

―¿De qué? ―pregunté, sorprendida. Él nunca me había dicho eso.

―De que no te hubiera gustado ―replicó.

Reí. No pude evitarlo.

―Idiota.

Él me sonrió por primera vez en semanas. No, en realidad ya me había sonreído, pero esta vez era una sonrisa genuina. Y me acordé.

―¿Por qué no…?―me interrumpí.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Edward, curioso.

―¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que sucedió con Leah?

El cambio fue instantáneo. Su rostro se endureció y las emociones dejaron sus ojos.

―¿De qué hablas?

Suspiré.

―Ya lo sé todo, Edward. Sé que estuviste con Leah antes de que yo llegase a Forks.

Edward bajó la mirada a sus manos y cuando pasaron los segundos pensé que jamás contestaría. Pero luego dijo:

―No quería que lo supieras ―murmuró―. Bella, sabes que yo era popular en el Instituto ―asentí―. Todas las muchachas querían estar conmigo pero yo las rechazaba; no me atraían. Y me preocupé. Hablé con mi padre y… me dijo que no tenía de qué preocuparme. Yo le había contado mi falta de interés y viendo cómo los otros muchachos iban a fiestas y estaban con mujeres… me sentí raro. ¿Acaso era gay? ―no pude evitarlo y mis cejas se alzaron. ¿Edward, gay? Era algo imposible a mi modo de ver―. Entonces, conocí a Leah. No sé qué fue pero ella me atrajo. Fue la primera mujer que me atrajo carnalmente. Y no me resistí. La cortejé y ella no puso objeciones. Fue tan… fogoso. Me enamoré de ella o eso creí hacer. Pero luego ella me dijo que me amaba ―hizo el amago de una risa.

―¿Por qué te ríes? ―le pregunté con el seño fruncido―. ¿Y si ella te amaba? ¿no la amabas tú a ella?

―Creí hacerlo. Pero, Bella, ella nunca me amó. Siempre quiso a Sam.

―Es mentira ―dije.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―me preguntó. Luego sacudió la cabeza―. No importa. Ella amaba a Sam. ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta de que me decía que me amaba porque se sentía mal por mí? De todas formas, el sexo entre nosotros era bueno ―hizo una mueca―. Ella fue la primera así que hasta ese momento era bueno ―sonrió débilmente.

―Está bien ―lo interrumpí―. Hasta aquí te entiendo. Pero, ¿por qué…?

―Desde el primer momento en que te vi entrar a aquella clase de Biología supe que jamás querría a otra mujer para pasar el resto de mis días ―esta vez me interrumpió él―. ¿Sabes lo que es mirar a una persona y decidir pasar el resto de tu vida con ella? ―preguntó―. Pues eso hice yo. Pero aún quedaba Leah y no tuve el valor para decirle que lo nuestro había terminado. Ella me acusaría de usarla… y quizás eso había hecho. Me comía la culpa pero tampoco quería que tú me juzgaras…

―No habría hecho eso, Edward ―él enarcó una ceja―. Bueno, quizás sí pero si me lo hubieras explicado de esta forma…

―Quizás tengas razón ―me concedió él― pero yo no quería supieras.

―Así que tuviste sexo con ella aún sabiendo que me amabas.

Él me miró sorprendido y pude ver los engranajes trabajando en su mente, recordando. Un segundo después su rostro adquirió un tono rojo tan profundo que sonreí. Era extraño verlo sonrojarse así que yo aprovechaba todas las situaciones que tenía.

―Yo… no lo pude evitar.

―Me doy cuenta. Una relación muy fogosa.

Él volvió a sonrojarse y luego gimió, llevándose el rostro a sus manos.

―Hice todo mal desde el principio, ¿verdad? ―preguntó. Su voz sonó amortiguada.

―Sí ―suspiré.

―¿Cómo te has enterado lo que hubo entre Leah y yo?

Me debatí entre decirle la verdad o mentirle en beneficio a Leah pero luego de las palabras hirientes de ésta última y de lo que había sucedido, no me sentía muy afecta a cuidarla. Así que dije:

―Leah tiene un diario íntimo en el que escribió todo esto y más.

Edward cerró los ojos.

―Debe odiarme con toda su alma.

―Y con más ―le aseguré―. ¿Te sentiste mal cuando te enteraste de que seríamos hermanastras?

―Me sentí como la peor basura del mundo.

―Bien.

Quizás, sólo quizás, yo podría perdonar a Edward algún día. Cerré los ojos con cansancio.

.

.

Ese mismo día, después de que Edward se hubiera ido, Sue había entrado a la sala.

―¡Bella! ―se había acercado a la camilla―. Estaba tan preocupada…

―Estoy bien ―me apresuré a decirle.

―Lo sé. El doctor Carlisle ya me lo ha dicho. Tal vez mañana te dé el alta ―suspiró―. Entre tú y tu padre van a darme un infarto en cualquier momento…

―No, por favor ―le sonreí―. ¿Quién iría a visitarte si todos estamos hospitalizados?

Cumplí mi cometido; ella rió un poco. Luego la sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente aunque tenía una expresión dulce en los ojos.

―¿Cuándo ibas a decírnoslo, Bella?

Suspiré.

―Pronto. ¿Acaso Charlie…?

―No ―me interrumpió―, no lo he dicho nada. Ni siquiera sabe que estás aquí. ¿Sabes acaso cómo se pondría? ―asentí a sus palabras.

Era lo mejor. Abrí mis labios y comencé a detallar la última noticia de mi embarazo.

.

Al otro día bien temprano apareció Carlisle, chequeándome.

―Vas a estar bien ―aseguró Carlisle con una sonrisa mientras hacía algunas anotaciones en su parte―. El feto sigue creciendo sin ninguna anomalía. Vamos a darte el alta. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Bastante bien ―respondí.

―Bien. Porque necesito que hables conmigo.

Me puse nerviosa y él rió.

―No voy a reñirte, Bella. Creo que ya eres mayorcita para eso. Sólo quiero saber lo que sucedió. Cómo… terminaste embarazada de otro hombre que no fuera Edward. No te juzgo ―se apresuró a decir―. Sólo necesito… entender.

―Bueno ―tragué saliva―. Sucedió algo. Algo que sucede en todas las relaciones ―no tenía que explicarlo más porque él ya había deducido que Edward me había engañado― y yo me enfurecí ―suspiré―. No medí las cosas y me fui de la casa. Vagué por algunos lugares hasta entrada la noche y me encontré en un bar ―hice una mueca ante su mirada―. Sí, lo sé; no es lo mío. Pero yo estaba destrozada, Carlisle. El hombre que amaba me había engañado… y lo conocí a él. Me atrajo desde el primer momento y… estaba algo borracha. Tampoco quería pensar en nada.

―Y te embarazaste.

Me ruboricé ante las palabras. No por el embarazo en sí, sino porque él sabía _cómo_ se hacían los bebés.

―No soy mucho mejor que Edward ―murmuré.

―No se trata de ser mejor o peor, Bella ―levanté la mirada y él me brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora―. Todos cometemos errores, nadie es la excepción.

―Tú nunca has cometido errores ―dije con una sonrisa y él negó con la cabeza.

―No, Bella. He cometido muchos errores, pero no puedo deshacer lo que ya hice. Sólo puedo aprender de ello y seguir adelante.

―Yo ya he aprendido de ello, Carlisle ―aseguré.

―Pues me alegro ―volvió a sonreírme―. Y ahora, si no te molesta, quisiera saber qué harás con el niño.

―¿Qué haré? ―le pregunté, sorprendida.

―Sí. Es decir, ¿lo criarás sola? ¿podrás con el trabajo…?

―Si tengo que criarlo sola entonces lo haré, Carlisle. No voy a abandonar a mi hijo y, además, él tiene un padre.

Carlisle ladeó la cabeza.

―Entonces sabes quién es el padre.

Me sonrojé nuevamente.

―Sí, claro. Y él se hará cargo ―añadí. No quería que pensase mal de Damon aunque no lo conociera.

Carlisle asintió.

―Es bueno saber eso, pero, Bella, sabes que siempre estaremos para ti. Ahora eres como una hija más.

―Gracias, Carlisle ―le dije con una sonrisa―. Pero creo que no debo verlos por un tiempo ―sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa―. No es que no los aprecie ni los quiera cerca, tú sabes que eso sería imposible, es solo que… mi hijo tiene un padre. Y ese padre tiene una familia en la que voy a tener que acoplarme ―suspiré―. Tengo que conocerlos más y no podré hacerlo si paso la mayoría de mi tiempo con la familia de mi ex pareja. Se sentiría y vería mal.

Él asintió, consciente de que yo tenía razón.

.

.

En la tarde ya me encontraba en la casa nuevamente antes de volver me había vestido en el hospital y pasado por la sala de Charlie, simulando que recién había llegado. A él también irían a darle pronto el alta. En la noche Sue y yo volvimos a la casa, donde Leah no había aparecido. Me pregunté si se había dado cuenta de que yo había leído su diario. Decidí que no importaba; esas hojas contenían palabras que me involucraban a mí también.

―¿Qué quieres comer, cariño? ―me preguntó Sue a la vez que entrábamos a la cocina. Se había emocionado con la noticia de mi niño y estaba casi segura de que no me dejaría ayudarla con nada de la casa. Y allí empezaba su consentimiento―. ¿Pasta, carne…?

En ese momento escuchamos un auto que derrapaba y se detenía frente a nuestra casa. Ambas fruncimos el seño pero luego debimos llegar a la misma conclusión; Charlie no podía ser así que seguramente había sido Leah. Sue fue a recibir a su hija y yo comencé sacando un poco de pasta de la heladera.

―¿Bella? ―me llegó la voz de Sue desde la entrada―. Te buscan, cariño.

Fruncí el seño y me limpié las manos, yendo a ver quién era. Seguramente Jake. Cuando llegué hasta donde estaba mi visitante me di cuenta de que no era Jake, de hecho, estaba lejos de ser mi amigo Quileute.

―Damon.

.

Damon se paseó por mi habitación, observando todo a su alrededor.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté en tono suave mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

―Ángela llamó.

Enarqué una ceja ante la respuesta. ¿Ángela? ¿mi Ang?

―¿Ella te llamó? ―pregunté aún sorprendida―. ¿Por qué?

Él se plantó enfrente de mí con las piernas separadas y los puños en la cintura. Su mirada podía congelar el mismo infierno.

―¿Por qué? ―me citó, incrédulo―. Quizás porque habías tenido una pérdida ―explicó, sarcástico.

―Sí, bueno, no fue algo peligroso…

―¡No me importa! ―exclamó él, súbitamente enfurecido―. ¿Es que no entiendes, verdad? Es mi hijo también el que llevas en tu vientre. No sólo tuyo; mío también. ¿Y tienes una pérdida y no me lo dices? ―sus ojos destellaban de una manera en que nunca lo había visto y en verdad me sentí culpable, el peso de sus palabras me hundía―. Creo que no estoy cumpliendo mi deber de padre como es debido, Isabella ―suspiró él. Pareció cansado―. Tal vez tenga que imponerme un poco más.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Él me miró fijamente.

―Tal vez tengas que vivir conmigo, Isabella. Para que no se te olvide decirme algo tan importante la próxima vez.

―¿Qué? ―creo que mi mandíbula prácticamente chocó el suelo―. Damon, creo que…

Me detuve cuando él hizo un gesto seco con la mano.

―Hablaremos luego sobre eso. Ahora quiero que te acuestes y descanses.

―¡Pero tengo hambre!

No sirvió de mucho mi protesta porque diez minutos después ya estaba arropada, observando la pintura del techo. Damon había bajado a la planta baja; lo hubiera imitado de no ser porque su mirada me habría crucificado. Así que me quedé allí en la cama, dónde se estaba muy calentito hasta que un tiempo después ―cuarenta minutos o una hora― Damon volvió a aparecer. Traía una bandeja con un plato en ella y un vaso de jugo.

―Espero que tengas hambre ―dijo mientras se acercaba a mí. Yo me erguí sobre el colchón y puse mis piernas en posición india.

―Estoy famélica ―reconocí sinceramente. el olor de lo que fuera que Sue había cocinado había subido a la planta alta para tentarme―. ¿Qué es?

―Pasta. Tu madrastra me dijo que comerían esto.

Asentí mientras cogía el tenedor y comenzaba con mi ataque. Al primer bocado tuve que gemir porque estaba delicioso. Pero raro―. Está buenísimo pero así no cocina Sue.

―Cociné yo ―aclaró él, divertido al mirarme devorar la comida.

―¿Tú no comerás? ―pregunté enarcando una ceja.

―Luego.

Así me terminé la comida mientras hablábamos de cosas banales como sus días en la clínica y mi trabajo. Una vez que terminé, él tomó la bandeja de mi falda y la puso a un lado, su expresión volviéndose seria. Estaba tan guapo allí con solo un jean y una camisa gris que me quitó el aliento. Su cabello había estado húmedo al llegar pero en ese momento estaba seco y levemente ondulado. Él comenzó a hablar pero yo lo interrumpí cuando le tomé el rostro entre mis manos y uní nuestros labios. Sorprendido, al comienzo del beso no me respondió pero en cuanto sintió que mis labios eran persistentes no pudo hacer nada más que gemir y abrazarme muy suavemente, abriendo mi boca para irrumpir en ella dulcemente. Me tumbé en la cama y él encima de mí ―sobra decir que no dejó que el peso de su cuerpo me aplastase, sino que se sostuvo con sus manos y piernas― sin despegar nuestras bocas ni por un segundo. Aunque luego ambos nos separamos jadeando en busca de aire.

―Si así va a ser esto de ahora en adelante…

Me reí bajito por su comentario y le acaricié el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

―Siento haberte asustado ―dije en voz baja―. Siento haberme olvidado de ti; sé que parece horrible pero estaba con otros problemas y…

―Shh ―me calló con un beso rápido―. Te perdono… pero que no suceda otra vez.

Negué con la cabeza.

―Nunca ―juré. Él sonrió y cuando pensé que iba a besarme, dijo:

―¿Cómo está tu padre?

―Bien ―le respondí―. Solo fue un susto pero de ahora en adelante va a tener que cuidarse.

Él asintió.

―Me lo imaginé. Pues deberá ponerse bien para jugar con su nieto dentro de poco.

Sonreí y volví a besarlo. Y luego de una sesión de besos en la que quedamos los dos tendidos y acurrucados el uno junto al otro en el colchón, yo me encontraba algo frustrada. La fiebre de los besos había subido y yo había comenzado a tocar su amplio pecho por debajo de la camisa. Y Damon gentilmente se había retirado unos centímetros, diciéndome que sería mejor que durmiéramos porque él quería estar completamente seguro que el bebé y yo estuviésemos seguros. Mentiroso, lo llamé para mis adentros aunque no me retiré de sus brazos. Se había alejado para darme una lección. Damon Salvatore era un tramposo de primera, pensé mientras lo veía sonreír angelicalmente.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy cómoda. Había dormido en los brazos de Damon, acobijada y segura del mundo. Escuché el sonido de la llovizna en el techo, cayendo en la cuenta de que nunca antes habíamos _solo_ dormido juntos en una cama y a decir verdad me gustaba. Mucho. Me acurruqué aún más en sus brazos y en ese momento me di cuenta de que la cama del otro lado de la habitación estaba vacía y tendida como si nadie hubiera dormido allí. Me sentí un poco culpable por Leah pero seguramente se habría ido a un hotel, ¿verdad?

―Buen día ―dijo Damon con voz ronca y adormilada y sonreí.

―Buen día ―contesté mientras me estiraba para besarle la mandíbula. Él me dejó hacer pero pronto su boca descendió sobre la mía y yo no tuve ni siquiera tiempo para preocuparme del mal aliento ni nada eso. Solo me dejé llevar mientras enredaba mi mano en las finas hebras de su cabello.

Luego de bañarnos ―juntos― bajamos a la cocina donde encontramos a Sue.

―Buenos días ―nos saludó. Me dio un beso en la frente y le brindó una sonrisa a Damon―. ¿Cómo han dormido?

―Apretados ―contestó Damon con una sonrisa traviesa. Mi rostro se encendió esperablemente por la vergüenza de lo que aquella palabra dejaba entrever. Me preparaba para lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Damon cuando Sue rió, encantada.

―Me lo imagino ―nos guiñó el ojo. ¿Acaso ella creía que yo tendría sexo con Damon estando alguien más en la casa? Mis mejillas se colorearon más al darme cuenta de que si no fuera por Damon la noche anterior habría ocurrido exactamente eso―. Bella, han llamado del hospital…

Mi rostro se levantó, espantada.

―¿Está Charlie bien?

―Sí, no te preocupes ―ella me sonrió tranquilizadoramente a la vez que Damon acariciaba suavemente mi espalda―. Carlisle me ha dicho que le han dado el alta.

Sonreí―. Entonces debemos ir a buscarlo.

―Ahí el quid de la cuestión ―sonrió avergonzada―. Sabes que no tengo auto y mucho menos sé conducir. Tú tampoco has traído tu auto…

Era verdad. Ben y Ángela me habían traído debido a mis nervios.

―No se preocupe, Sue ―interrumpió Damon―. Tenemos mi auto.

Miré al apuesto hombre que estaba al lado mío y me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Era sensato dejarlo hacer aquello? Él tenía la mejor de las intenciones pero Charlie aún no lo conocía; ni siquiera sabía que Damon estaba en mi vida. Y mucho menos que sería la madre de su hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong>_¿Ahora entienden a nuestro Edward? En cuanto vio a Bella no tuvo elección; no lo juzguen muy duramente por eso. Cometió errores y todo el mundo lo hace. Quizás a partir de ahora él encuentre su camino... ¿que opinan? En verdad espero que Charlie se tome bien la noticia del baby, porque lo cierto es que pareciera que ésta historia se escribiera sola; ni siquiera yo sé qué sucederá en el siguiente capítulo..._

**Muchas gracias a:** _TrishCullenWinchester_, Dani salvatore cullen, _perl rose swan_, jennyhale_, __IsAbElA M CuLlEn_, Nandita21unexplained, _NicolleMalik_, eLiZ cKs, _mariaandrea03_, CaMuChI, _Cullen-21-gladys_, miadharu28_, __Melanie Stryder_, Heloa, _krishi26_, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, _shineevero_, mary cullen de salvatore, _mariees_, Vero Grey de Cullen, _Bella-swan11_, Carlie Cullen Salvatore y al único _Guest_ **por sus reviews del capítulo anterior y por seguir firmes a mí. Las adoro.**

_Espero que todas ustedes estén bien y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_**XOXO**_


	12. ¿Qué desearías que fuera?

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**Ayúdame a sanar**_

.

.

**_-12-_**

**_¿Qué desearías que fuera?_**

**.**

**.**

Sue apoyó la cazuela en el centro de la incómodamente silenciosa mesa. Charlie estaba sentado en la cabecera, Damon en la otra y yo a la derecha del primero e izquierda del segundo. Sue tomó asiento frente a mí, lanzándome una mirada curiosa y divertida. Yo no sabía qué era lo que ella encontraba divertido en esos momentos. Charlie tenía una mirada dura y desconfiada, clavada en el hombre que se encontraba frente a él. Damon, por el otro lado, parecía estar en su salsa con su postura relajada. Me lanzaba cualquier tipo de sonrisa cuando la atención de Charlie se desviaba a Sue.

—Entonces —habló Charlie mientras Sue le servía una sopa que parecía muy saludable en el plato. Hizo una mueca—… ¿eres amigo de Bella? —inquirió.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—No.

Me tensé y miré el líquido que también había en mi plato. De repente se me apetecía intomable al igual que a Charlie porque solamente jugaba con la sopa y la cuchara, revolviéndola.

—Entonces eres un compañero de trabajo —asumió.

—No, no soy su compañero de trabajo —respondió divertido Damon, pero no agregó nada más.

La expresión de Charlie era de irritación.

—Entonces, ¿qué…?

—Soy su pareja.

Ahí. Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Los ojos de Charlie se agrandaron tanto que pensé que sus globos oculares se saldrían de sus cuencas y caerían en su comida aun sin tomar.

—¿Disculpa?

—Papá —hablé por vez primera. Dudé. ¿Qué podría decirle? Miré a los dos hombres que se habían convertido en los más importantes de mi vida y estiré la mano para tomar la de Damon. Él acarició el dorso de mi mano con ternura y yo casi me derretí ante el gesto. Volví la mirada nuevamente a Charlie que me miraba con aquellos ojos tan iguales a los míos—. Damon y yo estamos… juntos —sonreí en beneficio de mi amante.

—Pero —nos miró a ambos, Sue había quedado olvidada a su lado—… Bells… tú…

Me volví a Damon y Sue, preguntando:

—¿Podrían dejarme a solas con mi padre, por favor? —ella asintió y se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a la cocina. Po un momento creí que Damon protestaría pero suspiró e hizo lo propio. Una vez que estuvieron fuera Charlie me dijo:

—Bella, ¿podrías decirme qué es lo que sucede? Pensé que habías terminado con Cullen…

—Y así lo hice —fruncí el seño.

—¿Fue por este hombre? —preguntó.

—No —suspiré—. Fue por otra mujer —su bigote se retorció casi de una manera cómica pero no me reí. Tampoco quería que odiase a Edward, después de todo, siempre que había una separación era en parte culpa de las dos mitades— y un cúmulo de otras situaciones —sacudí la cabeza—. Pero, papá, lo importante es que Edward es el pasado en mi vida ahora…

—¿Y este hombre tu presente? —me interrumpió. Lo observé con ojos tranquilos y le contesté siendo lo más sincera que podía ser en aquel momento:

—Sí; mi presente y espero que mi futuro.

—Bells —se inclinó sobre la mesa y acarició el dorso de mi mano—, sé que terminar una relación de muchos años es difícil pero estar con otro hombre a tan poco tiempo… no creo que sea… justo ni para él ni para ti.

—Papá —empecé—, ¿crees que mi relación con Damon es por despecho? —sentí cómo la ofensa hacía mella en mi interior. Aparté la mano.

—Bella…

—Para tu información no, no estoy con Damon por despecho. Él es uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido últimamente…

—¿Cuánto de últimamente? ¿sabes su segundo nombre siquiera?

—No tiene segundo nombre —respondí y él suspiró.

—Lo siento, Bells. Es solo que me pareció todo tan repentino —se encogió de hombros—. Apenas has acabado con Edward, creí que lo amabas de verdad…

—Y lo amé de verdad, papá —mi expresión se suavizó—. Edward fue mi primer amor —medio sonreí— y nadie, ni siquiera el motivo de nuestra separación me va a quitar aquella felicidad que sentí al conocerlo y pasar todos estos años con él. A pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, Edward es un buen hombre y si la vida y la suerte están de mi lado, lo tendré como un amigo.

—¿No te sientes enfadada con él?

Suspiré y pensé en Irina y en Leah.

—Claro que aún estoy enfadada. Pero espero que pueda olvidarlo y volver a llevarme bien con él, superar el hecho de que fuimos pareja. Alice y Rosalie son mis mejores amigas, Emmett y Jasper como mis hermanos y Carlisle y Esme unos segundos padres… no quiero que el tiempo me los quite.

Charlie esbozó la primera sonrisa en horas.

—Y no lo hará, Bella. Ellos ya forman parte de tu vida. Está en ti el no apartarlos.

—No lo haré, papá.

Lo oí suspirar.

—Así que Damon, ¿eh?

Casi sonrío ante su tono.

—Sí.

—Bueno, creo que podemos continuar con la comida. ¡Sue!

Sentí que mi corazón pesaba un poco menos. Damon y Sue volvieron a la mesa y se relajaron en cuanto observaron el rostro menos tenso de Charlie. Comimos tranquilamente hablando de banalidades hasta que llegó la hora del postre —flan con crema, la boca se me hizo agua en cuanto Sue lo dijo— y Charlie se dirigió a Damon:

—¿De qué trabajas, muchacho?

—Soy médico.

Charlie asintió y me lanzó una mirada. Yo sabía lo que estaba pensando. Edward también era médico. Hice una mueca. ¿Tendría yo alguna fijación con hombres guapos de batas blancas?

—¿Te especializas en algo? —preguntó interesado, muy a su pesar. Yo continué saboreando mi postre.

—Pediatría.

—Oh —Charlie se removió incómodo en su asiento. Mi postre se había terminado y yo contenía las ganas de limpiar el pequeño plato con la lengua. Cuando levanté la vista vi que Sue me tendía su mano para que le diera mi plato. Se lo di y ella me sirvió otra porción. Amaría a Sue para el resto de mis días—. ¿Te gustan los niños? —preguntó mi papá y yo cesé de masticar. Miré a ambos hombres.

—Mucho —asintió Damon.

—¿Tienes hijos? —bravo, Charlie. Eso ha sido muy… discreto.

—No —sonrió Damon, divertido. ¡Que no le diga!, suplicaba yo en mi mente. No quería que a mi padre le diera otro infarto. Esta vez fulminante.

—Bien —asintió.

—¿Te gustaría tenerlos? —le preguntó Sue. La miré con ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué tramaba?

—Claro —respondió Damon. La sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro. Me miró y casi me derrito ante su sonrisa esquinada—. Con la persona correcta, claro.

Charlie tosió pero yo solo quedé prendada de la mirada celeste de Damon.

.

.

—De veras siento mucho haber estado tan ausente últimamente, James —me disculpé por cuarta vez. Mi jefe y amigo hizo una mueca de despreocupación sentado en frente a mí en mi escritorio.

—Ya te he dicho que no interesa, Bella. Lo importante es que estés bien. Por cierto, ¿Charlie se está recuperando?

Sonreí.

—Sí. Carlisle ha dicho que esta vez fue un susto pero que debe comenzar a cuidarse porque la próxima vez puede ser…

—Lo entiendo —sonrió James. Su cabello rubio relucía con la humedad de un baño que seguramente había sido reciente—. Procuren que no haya una próxima vez.

—Eso está en manos de Charlie, creo —suspiré.

—¿Le han dicho lo del bebé?

—No —me recliné en mi asiento y miré las diferentes carpetas que había sobre el escritorio—. No tuve las agallas. Damon no le cayó muy bien de un primer momento y cuando le dije que estábamos juntos… bueno…

Hice una mueca y él rió.

—¿Demasiado reciente?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú? ¿cómo van las cosas con Victoria? —él hizo una mueca y se quedó mirando por la ventana—. ¿Qué sucedió?

James suspiró antes de responder:

—Está trabajando muy duro en la revista. No la veo muy seguido.

Sonreí.

—Me imagino. Pero no sé por qué creo que hay algo más.

Unos segundos de silencio.

—Quiero tener un hijo, Bella —me miró con una sonrisa apagada.

Debo decir que no me sorprendió; el pasado de James estaba ya marcado.

—Y ella no quiere —aventuré.

—No, no es eso —James negó con la cabeza—. No se lo he dicho.

—¿Entonces por qué pareces tan triste? —no lo entendía, ella no le había dicho que no.

—Es que no sé si decírselo. Estamos tan bien juntos que… —se encogió de hombros.

—Pero no sabrás lo que ella piensa si no hablas —suspiré y me incliné para mirarlo a los ojos—. James, no cometan el mismo error que Edward y yo cometimos —sacudí la cabeza—. La incomunicación fue lo que acabó con nuestra relación.

Él asintió.

—Lo haré, Bella. Hablaré con ella esta noche.

Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

.

—_Estoy muerto_.

Seguí revolviendo el líquido en la olla.

—Me imagino —suspiré—. Yo también y eso que mi trabajo no es nada como el tuyo —probé un poco de la comida con el cucharón. Escuché a Damon reír.

—_Tú estás embarazada. Isabella…_

No dijo nada más y yo fruncí el seño. Ángela se había ido a comprar algunas verduras para la ensalada cuando descubrimos que ya no nos quedaban.

—¿Qué sucede?

—_¿No lo has pensado, verdad?_ —preguntó desde el otro lado de la línea con un suspiro. Fruncí aun más el seño.

—¿Pensar el qué? ¿Damon?

—_Lo que te dije en Forks sobre venir a vivir aquí, conmigo._

No respondí en el acto porque sencillamente me había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Vivir con Damon? recordé cuando me lo había propuesto —más bien exigido— porque no le había dicho lo que me había sucedido. ¿Había hablado en serio?

—_¿Isabella?_

—Estoy aquí —apagué la hornalla y me di la vuelta, apoyando mi mano en la mesada y la otra aun sosteniendo el móvil en mi oído—. ¿Hablabas en serio, Damon?

—_Por supuesto que hablaba en serio_ —volvió a suspirar_—. Quiero estar contigo, asegurarme de que estás bien y conocerte mejor. Serás la madre de mi hijo._

Sentí que mis rodillas se me debilitaban pero alcancé a llegar hasta una silla.

—Yo… la verdad no lo consideré.

—_Me imaginé. Bueno, voy a acostarme. ¿Mañana discutimos de esto personalmente, sí?_

Asentí con la cabeza y luego me di cuenta que él no podía verme.

—Sí —me apresuré a contestar.

—_Bien _—lo escuché bostezar y no pude evitar sonreír—. _Los veo mañana a los dos. Descansen._

Dejé a un lado mi móvil y me quedé mirando la pared sin verla. ¿Vivir con Damon? me imaginé despertarme cada día, viéndolo dormir a mi lado, desayunar con él, despedirlo con un beso antes de ir al trabajo y luego volver para prepararle la cena, esperando que él regresase… sacudí la cabeza. ¿Vivir con Damon? pero yo acababa de salir de una relación que había incluido la convivencia, ¿estaba lista para ello? Además, Damon también era médico, ¿y si resultaba que todos eran iguales? ¿y si él también tenía una enfermera la cual lo "atendiera"? no, no podía ser. Una voz me dijo en mi cabeza que no todas las personas eran iguales. Pero aun tenía miedo.

_«Será el padre de tu hijo, Bella. Algo tienes que hacer.»_

Sí. Definitivamente algo tenía que hacer.

Escuché el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

—¡Volví!

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia ella que tenía una bolsa de papel entre los brazos.

—¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó—. Luces un poco pálida.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Me encuentro bien, aunque hambrienta —sonreí—. ¿Comemos?

—Claro.

.

.

Mientras las semanas pasaban, Damon no volvió a insistir con la idea de mudarme a su departamento y yo nunca traje a colación aquella conversación. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de lo… descabellado de aquella idea. Es decir, nos conocíamos hacía muy poco tiempo y, sinceramente, estábamos juntos sólo por el hecho de haber quedado embarazada de él. Pero aun así, cada vez que podíamos vernos, lo hacíamos. Cocinábamos juntos, mirábamos películas y hasta había llegado a pasar la noche con él en su departamento. Me había sentido muy… cómoda con él. Y me alegraba por ello.

James se había decidido y había hablado con Victoria sobre aquel deseo suyo de tener hijos.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho? —le había preguntado al entrar a mi oficina. Él había estado esperándome, sentado en su habitual lugar frente a mi sillón.

—Buen día—me había sonreído—. ¿Cómo estás, Bella? Yo muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar…

—¡Cállate! —reí—. Y dime cómo te fue.

Su sonrisa prácticamente había hecho que las nubes del cielo se fueran y que un sol radiante iluminara el día.

—Tengo a mi lado a la mejor mujer que puede existir en este mundo.

Carraspeé y él se apresuró a añadir:

—A parte de ti, claro.

Charlie había mejorado notablemente. Nos hablábamos constantemente, si yo no lo llamaba cada día de por medio él me telefoneaba. Sue le había hablado acerca de retirarse de su trabajo y me había dicho que Charlie lo estaba considerando. Yo no había hablado con él al respecto y tampoco quería interferir. Era una decisión de él y ahora, quizás, también de Sue.

Pero la verdadera sorpresa en aquellas semanas fue cuando mi embarazo cumplió su primer trimestre. Los tres primeros y peligrosos meses habían pasado y en los chequeos que Damon se había asegurado que me hicieran había salido todo bien. Más que bien, excelente. Me sentía bien, con energía salvo en los momentos donde el sueño podía más que todo lo otro. Las náuseas aparecían de vez en cuando —no podía tolerar ni siquiera un vistazo de un maldito limón— pero mayormente me daba más hambre que náuseas. Y con la llegada del tercer mes vinieron también otras preocupaciones como por ejemplo el hecho de que tenía que mudarme. No podía seguir viviendo con Ángela cuando el niño naciera; los llantos, los pañales, la cuna… no podía hacerla pasar por aquello.

Era viernes por la tarde cuando pensaba en aquel problema y llamaron a la puerta. Últimamente Damon pasaba cada momento libre que tenía conmigo y ciertamente era él quien estaba detrás de la puerta.

—Estoy libre hasta mañana por la mañana para que hagas conmigo lo que te apetezca —fue lo primero que dijo cuando abrí. Me reí.

—Lo que me apetece abarca muchas cosas —bromeé antes que él descendiera el rostro para darme un beso corto pero apasionado en los labios.

—Y eso me encanta —me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar y así lo hizo. Extendió la mano y en ella había una de las más perfectas rosas rojas. Los pétalos de la flor se arqueaban lo justo y necesario para mostrar su perfección al ojo humano. No tenía espinas—. Feliz primeros tres meses.

No pude contenerme y volví a besarlo pero esta vez pasando un brazo por detrás de su cuello.

—¿Qué quieres hacer esta tarde? —me preguntó cuando lo solté, contenta.

—Mmm —rumié en voz alta mientras me dirigía a la cocina con él siguiendo mis pasos. Olí la maravillosa fragancia de la flor—… no tengo la menor idea. Estaba…

—¿En otro mundo? —sonrió. Le devolví el gesto.

—Algo así.

Se sentó en un taburete.

—¿Quieres algo? —me miró de arriba a abajo con aquellos ojos celestes encendidos. Claro que quería algo—. Me refiero para tomar.

—No, gracias —rió—. ¿Ángela?

—No está —contesté mientras me servía un vaso de zumo de naranja—. Ella y Ben fueron a comer con los padres de él.

—¿Tenemos el departamento para nosotros y no me has dicho nada? —me preguntó con incredulidad. Me reí.

.

Suspiré mientras Damon me cubría con su cuerpo desnudo. Extendí las manos y acaricié sus brazos fuertes, deleitándome con su suavidad.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró en mi oído antes de bajar dejando un rastro de besos en mi cuello—. Mía. Eres mía.

Separé más mis piernas para que él se acomodara a su gusto, para acogerlo en mi suavidad… y lo sentí embestir tan exquisitamente que gemí sin aliento. En algún lugar de mi mente me pregunté cómo había estado viviendo sin él; sin su cuerpo, sin sus manos…

El pecho bien formado de Damon me aplastaba los senos, sensibles ahora por el embarazo; sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis nalgas y las tomó con fuerza para levantarme al ritmo de sus embestidas, y un placer intenso estalló dentro de mí sin previo aviso. Me aferré a él, sollozando y jadeando, casi gritando. Mi mente se nubló pero lo vi apretar los dientes para contener el orgasmo y siguió cabalgándome mientras los espasmos de mi cuerpo se intensificaban hasta llegar al clímax. Me eché a temblar y luego mis músculos se relajaron, dejándome floja entre los brazos de Damon.

—Damon… —musité con voz débil por el placer.

—Ahora —dijo él guturalmente, poniéndose de rodillas.

Enganchó con sus brazos mis piernas y se inclinó hacia delante. Se apoyó sobre sus manos, con mis piernas abiertas y levantadas, apoyadas en sus brazos. Yo me encontraba totalmente vulnerable frente a él, y Damon se aprovechó de ello al instante. Me estremecí con tan solo observar su mirada apasionada. Se hundió en mí con fuerza, aunque no haciéndome daño; sus hombros poderosos se hundían por el esfuerzo mientras sus movimientos se hacían regulares y rápidos. El único sonido en la habitación era el de nuestras respiraciones agitadas y ásperas, nuestros gemidos ahogados y el crujido de la cama debajo nuestro. El placer le llegó como a mí: sin previo aviso. Se estremeció convulsivamente bajo aquella fuerza y un áspero grito escapó de su garganta. Lo sentí vaciarse en mi interior y, cuando finalmente acabó, Damon se dejó caer sobre mí; pude sentir cómo su pecho se movía trabajosamente mientras sus pulmones buscaban aire. No me importó su peso; no sentía que me aplastase, sólo sentía su peso tibio sobre mí, protegiéndome y envolviéndome con su aroma a sudor. Aún podía oler nuestra unión en el aire que nos rodeaba. Lo abracé y acaricié su espalda, mi mano se deslizó resbaladizamente por su piel debido al sudor. Podía sentir su sudor por todo el cuerpo. Me encantaba la forma con la que él me aplastaba contra el colchón sin hacerme daño si quiera… hasta que rodó de espaldas, llevándome consigo y colocando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—¿Te hice daño? —me preguntó casi sin aliento. Sonreí y me acurruqué junto a él al mismo tiempo que respondía:

—No.

Me abrazó y besó mi cabello.

—Discúlpame si fui tan brusco.

Levanté mi mirada y vi que tenía una mueca en los labios. Comprendí que estaba enojado consigo mismo.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté con el seño fruncido—. No me has hecho nada, Damon. Bueno, sí —me ruboricé—. Hiciste que me sintiera muy… bien.

Me miró y su mirada se tornó indescifrable. Supe que estaba buscando en mi expresión algo que dijera lo contrario.

—Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? —insistí.

Damon suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo siento de igual modo.

Rechiné los dientes.

—No te disculpes. No quiero escuchar que te disculpes. No me has hecho daño alguno. Pero…

—Pero, ¿qué? —se medio incorporó y me miró con ojos ansiosos. Le devolví una mirada serena.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Eso —él enarcó una ceja y yo suspiré—… nunca me has hecho el amor de esa manera —terminé por explicar.

Una de las esquinas de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa sardónica.

—¿Cómo un bruto? —resopló y me acarició el vientre.

—¿Un bruto? ¿de qué hablas? Me encantó.

—¿Sí? pues no volverá a suceder, créeme —besó mi mejilla. Volví mi rostro de modo que lo besé en los labios y luego deposité pequeños besos sobre su barbilla y mejillas. Rió.

—¿Por qué no? —le pregunté mientras me subía sobre él y comenzaba a descender con los besos. Lo escuché ronronear como un gato. Me reí.

—Porque no —respondió—. Perdí el control. No sucederá otra vez.

—Ah, ¿no? —sonreí contra su pecho—. ¿Qué apostamos?

—¡Señorita Swan! —exclamó fingidamente escandalizado—. ¿Acaso son esos las costumbres que va a inculcarle a Junior?

Levanté mi rostro y apoyé mi pecho sobre el suyo mientras cruzaba los brazos debajo de mi mentón y sobre su pecho. Él enarcó una ceja y yo lo observé con los labios fruncidos.

—¿Junior?

—Sí, bueno, todavía no sabemos su sexo.

—Ya —asentí—. Pero, ¿qué desearías que fuera? —pregunté—. Nunca hablamos sobre eso —él lo pensó durante unos segundos y finalmente dijo:

—Deseo que sea sano.

Sacudí la cabeza—. Yo también quiero eso. De hecho, creo que todos los padres lo quieren. Pero no te estoy preguntando eso. Te pregunto qué deseas que sea. ¿Un niño o una niña?

Por un momento creí que no le importaba realmente, pero cuando sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que no había visto hasta aquel momento, descarté la idea.

—Una niña —respondió con voz sedosa. Juntó los brazos detrás de mí y me abrazó con ternura. Me besó en los labios—. ¿Te imaginas una pequeña niña con el cabello castaño y los ojos azules? O al revés, claro. Con tu piel y tus mejillas… quiero que tenga tu rubor.

Gemí y enterré mi rostro en su pecho. Se rió.

—Me odiará —protesté.

—No me importa —contestó y lo golpeé sin mirarlo—. ¿Y tú? ¿qué quieres?

—Que sea sano.

—No me vengas con esas —me pellizcó suavemente el brazo—. Dime.

—Un niño —levanté mi mirada y le sonreí—. Igual a ti —y en ese momento supe cuán cierta eran mis palabras. La imagen de un niño de cabellos negros, lacios y finos y ojos celestes nubló mi visión. Su piel clara y el carácter de Damon…

El bufido de éste último me sacó de mi ensoñación.

—Eres predecible —lo besé con renovado ardor, como si con un beso suyo el bebé en mi interior pudiera decidir convertirse en niño. Me reí ante la idea y Damon me miró con otra ceja alzada— y loca, también.

Le golpeé en la mejilla juguetonamente y él nos dio vuelta de modo que él quedó encima de mí.

—No me importa si sea niño o niña —juró en voz baja, su expresión solemne—. Lo que me importa es que sea sano y que tú serás su madre.

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa lenta.

—Y que tú serás el padre.

Sonrió.

—Claro que eso también es algo muy importante —apartó un mechón de mi cabello—. ¿Has pensado en nombres ya?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No —suspiré—, creo que es muy pronto. Además, pienso que es algo que debemos hacer juntos.

—Bien —él asintió.

—¿Tienes alguna predilección por alguno? —pregunté. Hasta ese momento yo no tenía ninguno. Tardó en contestar per lo hizo.

—No.

Sonreí y él volvió a besarme. Un momento después cuando nos acomodamos cómodamente el uno junto al otro cerré mis ojos y lo siguiente que escuché fue que llamaban a la puerta. Abrí los ojos con pesadez y me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida. Damon yacía a mi lado con la respiración acompasada y el sueño profundo. En estas últimas semanas me había dado cuenta de que cuando él dormía podía estallar la tercera guerra mundial que ni cuenta se daba. Y yo procuraba no molestarlo. Sabía lo que eran los horarios de un médico y yo trataba de dejarlo dormir lo máximo posible.

Volvieron a llamar y yo me moví lo más silenciosamente que pude para no despertar al hombre en mi cama. Busqué mi bata y me la puse encima para taparme y salir del cuarto. Cuando estaba a cuatro pasos de la puerta volvieron a llamar y yo me apresuré para que Damon no se despertara. Aunque ni una aplanadora podría despertarlo…

Abrí la puerta con violencia y el corazón se me detuvo por un breve segundo ante la persona que estaba frente a mí. Sonrió y dijo:

—¡Hola, cariño!

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Aquí les traigo mi regalo de Santa para cada una de ustedes y espero que les guste de verdad. Debo anunciar que ya he terminado OFICIALMENTE la Secundaria. Empiezo la Universidad el año que viene y estoy buscando otro trabajo. Todos dicen que en el final del año se cierran etapas y yo debo agregar que también se abren._

**Muchas gracias a:** miadharu28, _Nandita21unexplained_, mary cullen de salvatore, _Elizabeth_ _Serena_, eLiZ cKs, Annaniicolle, _Melanie Stryder_, Bella-swan11¸ _TrishCullenWinchester_, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, _Cullen-21-gladys_, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, _perl rose swan_, AmberCullenMasen, _Ale Marie Cullen_, Dani salvatore cullen, _krishi26_, Carla Mikaelson, _CaMuChI_, Naydma y al único _Guest_ **por dejar sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior. Espero que este regalito de Navidad les haya gustado a muchos.**

_**Merry Christmas everybody**__**!**_

_**XOXO**_


	13. Perfecto para mí

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**Ayúdame a sanar**_

.

.

**_-13-_**

_**Perfecto para mí**_

**.**

**.**

—¡Mi amor te extrañé tanto! —Renée se abalanzó a mis brazos.

—¡M-Mamá! —exclamé, incrédula—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te extrañaba, Bella —entró al departamento sin que yo le dijera y miró a su alrededor—. Es lindo. Acogedor.

—Sí —balbuceé mientras cerraba la puerta—. ¿Dónde está Phil?

—Oh, él tenía entrenamiento. No podía alejarse de allí así que lo veré cuando vuelva.

—Bien.

Renée frunció el seño ante mi tono y dejó las maletas en el suelo.

—¿Es que no estás contenta de que haya venido? Porque en verdad no lo pareces, Bella.

—No. No es eso, mamá…

—Entonces, ¿qué…? —su voz se silenció cuando notó que yo estaba vestida con una bata—. ¡Te he despertado! —sonrió—. No sabía que dormías a esta hora de la tarde…

—Son las nueve de la noche, Renée.

—Sí, bueno…

—¿Bella? —llamó la voz de Damon. Los ojos de mi madre se posaron en donde había provenido la voz y pronto Damon entró en nuestro campo de visión. Casi me caigo de alivio al ver que tenía su ropa puesta—. Bella pensé que…

Silencio. Pude ver la mirada sorprendida de Renée y la calma que irradiaba Damon.

—Mamá —dije, apresurándome a su lado—. Te presento a Damon Salvatore.

.

.

—Entonces… ¿hace cuánto tiempo que conoces a mi hija?

—No lo sé… ¿tres, cuatro meses? —Damon se encogió de hombros—. No llevo la cuenta a decir verdad.

Miré entre mi madre y mi amante ocultando mi sonrisa. Sabía que Renée sospechaba algo; mi madre podría ser todo lo atolondrada que yo dijera pero en cuanto a relaciones entre personas era un as. Podía detectar incluso la más leve atracción entre mortales. Y yo sabía que no podría ocultarle esto por mucho tiempo. Le daba… dos horas para darse cuenta.

Habíamos llegado a un restaurante tranquilo y familiar. Las familias con niños estaban en un lugar aparte separados de nosotros por una pared finamente decorada pero incluso así podía escuchar algún que otro chillido del otro lado. De nuestro lado había calma y las parejas o amigos que se sentaban juntos conversaban tranquilamente. Como nosotros.

—Pero, dígame Renée —Damon dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa—. ¿Trabaja?

Renée sonrió encantadoramente.

—Sí. Bueno, lo hacía. Era maestra de kinder —sonrió con cariño.

—Le gustaba hacerlo —dedujo él.

—Sí, claro que sí —hizo una mueca y me miró—. Era un gusto que creo no compartir con mi querida hija.

Casi me ahogué pero me las arreglé para verme con un poco de dignidad mientras contestaba.

—A los quince años claro que no compartía ese gusto —hablé por vez primera, entrando en la conversación.

—Ya tienes más de veinte y sigues sin cultivar ese gusto —dijo de manera amonestadora.

Puse los ojos en blanco y vi a Damon sonreír.

—No te sonrías —le regañé.

—¿Yo? —puso rostro de ángel—. No me río, Isabella.

—Sí, claro —rodé los ojos.

—¿Has visto a Charlie, Bella? —preguntó mi madre cortando un trozo de carne de su plato.

—Oh —fruncí el seño—. Sí. Ha tenido una… recaída hace unas semanas pero ahora está bien.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con aprensión.

—Sí —contesté—. De hecho, creo que renunciará a su trabajo.

—Eso sí que no puedo creerlo. Charlie sin su uniforme…

Damon rió.

.

.

—Fue una agradable noche, Damon —sonrió mi madre dándole un beso en la mejilla y entrando al departamento—. Que tengas buenas noches. Fue un placer conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo —sonrió él.

—Creo que ya te la has ganado —comenté mientras entornaba la puerta de modo que quedara semi cerrada.

—Bien —sonrió él—. Gané a la madre; ahora me falta el padre.

—Creo que necesitarás más tiempo para ello.

Él solo sonrió y se inclinó haciendo que mi espalda se apoyara en la pared. Levanté los brazos y los pasé por su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí, pegando su cuerpo al mío.

Suspiré.

—Siento que no pudiéramos tener la noche para nosotros solos.

—Está bien —besó mi frente—. Valió la pena.

Estaba segura de que mi expresión decía lo contrario porque se rió quedamente. Suspiró y posó una mano en mi vientre. Lo acarició.

—No vas a poder esconderlo por mucho más tiempo.

—¿Y quien dijo que estoy escondiéndolo? —enarqué una ceja.

—Tú misma lo dices cuando ni tu padre ni tu madre lo saben —dijo un poco bruscamente. Fruncí el seño y lo solté.

—No es que no quiera decírselo, Damon. Es solo que… me asusta.

—¿Te asusta? —él también se irguió y se alejó frunciendo el seño—. Creo que eres bastante mayorcita como para esperar asustada la ira de tus padres, Isabella.

Respiré profundamente unas bocanadas de aire para calmarme. No sabía si era Damon, la situación o mis hormonas pero me parecía que el momento se nos estaba yendo de las manos.

—No… —¿no qué?, me pregunté a mí misma. ¿No le temo a eso Damon? hasta a mí me sonaba a mentira. Una muy pobre y triste mentira.

—¿No qué, Isabella? —él repitió mis palabras inconscientemente—. Me estoy cansando de que vivas a la manera que quieren otros, cariño.

—¡Yo no hago eso! —protesté.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no les dices que estas esperando un hijo mío? —preguntó pero aun así no alzó su tono de voz— ¿por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo?

—¡Sabes porque Damon! —contesté. Sentía como mi rostro se calentaba por la frustración—. Creo que no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para…

—¡Basura! —lo miré a la cara y noté que su expresión se había tornado rabiosa. Sus ojos azules chispeaban y tenía los labios apretados, el rostro tenso—. Esas no son más que excusas. Cuando tengas al niño no podrás seguir viviendo con Ángela, ¿Qué harás? ¿dejar que el niño la desperté con sus chillidos? ¿a que te ayude a colocarle el pañal? ¿bañarlo? Esas son tareas que comparten el padre y la madre… cuando viven juntos. Y si de algo estoy seguro es de que tendré que hacer esas tareas. _Quiero_ hacerlas y no vas a dejarme de lado, Isabella.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta las escaleras sin echar ni una mirada al elevador. Seguramente no quería perder más tiempo conmigo en un mismo piso como para tener la paciencia de esperarlo.

Cuando su figura se hubo alejado y doblado la esquina para tomar las escaleras, enterré mi rostro entre mis manos y apreté los dientes para no llorar. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Simple, me contesté a mí misma. Acababa de tener mi primera pelea de pareja con Damon Salvatore. Suspiré cansinamente y cuadré los hombros para entrar en el departamento, esperando haber tenido un poco de suerte y que Renée no haya escuchado nada de aquello.

Pero, por supuesto, nunca tuve tanta buena suerte.

—Bien —dijo Renée desde su posición sentada en la mesa y dos tazas de té esperándome enfrente de ella—. Creo que tienes algo que decirme, Bella.

La miré, miré sus grandes ojos azules y sentía que un peso se iba de mis hombros.

.

—Y él está molesto.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es que no entiende —lo justifiqué. Renée rió suavemente y acarició el dorso de mi mano con la suya, trazando círculos tranquilizadores—. ¿De qué ríes?

—Es que, cariño, creo que la que no entiende eres tú —me contestó tranquilamente. Fruncí el seño—. ¿Cómo puedo explicarme? —se preguntó en voz alta—. Verás. Acabas de romper con un hombre con el que has estado desde el Instituto. La relación sobrevivió hasta hace unos pocos meses y tú ya estás embarazada… de otro hombre.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté un poco irritada. Ya sabía lo que me había sucedido. Era mi vida de la que estaba hablando, después de todo.

—¡Déjame terminar! —me regañó maternalmente—. Ahora, este otro hombre es… cariño, debo decir que tienes muy buen juicio a la hora de elegirlos —ambas reímos ante su ocurrencia—. Bueno. A lo que quiero llegar es que Damon ahora está muy vulnerable.

—¿Vulnerable? —enarqué las cejas. Si había alguien que podía calificarse como vulnerable, ese definitivamente no era Damon Salvatore.

—Sí, Bella. Vulnerable —asintió mi madre—. ¿No lo ves, verdad? —negué con la cabeza—. Acabas de salir de una relación con otro hombre que duró… ¿cuánto? ¿seis, siete años? Y ahora estás embarazada de Damon. Te embarazaste sin siquiera conocerlo —y no te estoy juzgando, cariño— pero él fue… tu venganza hacia Edward.

—¿Venganza? —pregunté en voz alta. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—O quizás _daño colateral_ quede un poquito mejor…

—Yo no me acosté con Damon por querer vengarme de Edward… no intencionalmente, claro.

—Exacto. No intencionalmente. Pero, ¿qué tal si fue inconscientemente intencional?

Masajeé mis sienes.

—Mamá, estás mareándome.

—Lo siento, cariño —rió—. Solo quiero que tú lo entiendas a Damon.

—Sí, bueno, si capto bien lo que quieres decir es que Damon se siente vulnerable por ser… el segundo plato.

—Mmm. Si y no —gruñí y ella se explicó—. Me refiero a que te acostaste con Damon herida por otro, sin conocerlo y ahora estás embarazada de él. ¿Qué tal si se te da por querer volver con Edward, eh? ¿Qué tal si te arrepientes y vuelves con él? ¿en qué posición quedará Damon con respecto a ti? ¿y con respecto al niño? Recuerda que él es un padre primerizo. Igual que tú. No porque no cargue al bebé en el vientre no significa que no tiene dudas, inseguridades y nervios, cariño. Él no lleva la parte fácil tampoco. Él será el padre, el que cuide de la madre y el bebé. La cabeza de una familia.

Dejé salir el aire de mis pulmones y mi espalda colapsó con el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan buena psicoanalizando a la gente, Renée? —pregunté un poco ida.

—Desde que he leído muchos libros sobre ello, Bella.

Enarqué las cejas.

—¿Nuevo hobbie? —asintió con la cabeza—. Pues eres muy buena en ello. ¿Me cobrarás la consulta?

Rió.

—Mi única paga será ver cómo resuelves tus problemas con el guapo ese —sonreí—. Lo quieres, ¿verdad? —me preguntó de sopetón.

—Sí, mamá —respondí—. Creo que mucho. Es tan… diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada…

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Diferente es bueno. Significa cambio. Y de verdad necesitabas uno.

.

.

Durante los próximos cuatro días no llamé a Damon ni él intentó comunicarse conmigo. Había estado pensando mucho en la conversación que había tenido con Renée, o más bien en su monólogo y había llegado a la conclusión de que Damon tenía razón. Me dedicaba a pensar en lo que la gente —mis amigos y familiares— pensara de mí pero al mismo tiempo no vivía mi vida por ellos. ¿Qué les importaba a los Cullen con quien vivía? ¿en qué les molestaba a mi familia si yo me mudaba con Damon a los pocos meses de conocerlo? ¡Yo iba a tener que criar a mi hijo! Y si Damon no estaba a mi lado, estaba segura de que Charlie no se mudaría a mi casa para cuidar de su nieto, darle de comer ni aguantar sus chillidos cuando estuviera molesto. Damon haría todo eso. Y él estaba _esperando_ por hacerlo. _Deseándolo_.

Pero no lo llamé. Me abstuve de hacerlo. En cambio, disfruté de mi madre, quien estaba loca por la noticia del bebé. Claro que no le hacía gracia las condiciones en las que había sido engendrado pero estaba feliz. De hecho, fue la primera en comprarle su primera prenda de ropa. Era blanca con puntos negros. Algo neutral había dicho Renée ya que no sabíamos si era niño o niña. No me importó. Lo que yo miraba en ese momento, cuando la pequeña tela fue posada en mis manos, lo único que pude pensar era en lo _pequeña_ que era. _Tan_ pequeña.

Ya tenía poco más de tres meses de embarazo, me di cuenta. Necesitaba comenzar a pensar en el bebé y sus comodidades… y en mis comodidades, también.

—Arréglalo, cariño —dijo Renée con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba en el aeropuerto unos días después—. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer —luego me acarició el vientre levemente y se volvió para subir al avión que la llevaría de vuelta a Phil.

Claro que sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

.

**~oOo~**

.

—Adelante —dijo su voz grave y varonil, aquella que hacía que se me debilitaran las rodillas como en aquel momento. Abrí la puerta con suavidad y entré, cerrándola detrás de mí. Le sonreí mientras él se ponía de pie con expresión de sorpresa.

—Isabella, ¿qué ha…? —no lo dejé terminar. Llegué hasta su lado, detrás del escritorio y lo besé con ansia, sedienta de él. Me respondió el beso de igual manera, parecía que los días en los que no nos habíamos visto habían sido años. De alguna manera él terminó sentado conmigo sobre su falda y rompí el beso para sonreírle.

—Hola.

—Hola —dijo sin aliento. Los ojos azules le brillaban—. No me lo tomes a mal, me encanta que estés aquí, pero…

—Sí, quiero.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y por un momento pude ver verdadero pánico en su mirada.

—Yo… no te he… pedido matrimonio…

Me reí.

—¡No hablaba de eso! —me reí con más ganas cuando me di cuenta el por qué de su palidez. ¡Casarnos! Qué cosa tan ridícula…

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que aceptas? —me preguntó, confundido. Me levanté de su falda y pasee por la habitación. ¿Se estaba haciendo el tonto? ¿se ahbía echado para atrás?

Lo miré a los ojos y dije:

—Quiero vivir contigo.

.

.

Cuando le confesé a Damon que quería vivir con él, había querido sorprenderlo gratamente. Y lo hice. Pero él me sorprendió mucho más a mí.

Luego de que se lo dijera tardó un minuto en procesar la afirmación. Luego saltó de su asiento y me enredó en sus brazos para besarme con una intensidad mayor a la anterior que me dejó completamente húmeda.

—No te arrepentirás —prometió entre pequeños besos por allí y por allá—. Dame un minuto —casi voló fuera de la habitación, los extremos de su bata blanca ondeaba detrás de él.

Yo no pude evitarlo y me senté en su silla, tonteando con el pensamiento de ser una doctora cuando unos minutos después Damon volvió a aparecer sin la bata y con ropa de… civil.

—Te has cambiado —lo acusé. Quizás Charlie tenía razón y yo de verdad tenía algo con los hombres en batas de médicos.

—Joshua me cubrirá —sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí para darme un rápido beso en los labios y ayudarme a levantarme—. ¿Podrías acompañarme a un lugar? —me preguntó mientras salíamos de su consultorio. La recepcionista nos miró con el seño fruncido mientras lo hacíamos.

—Claro —le contesté, ignorando las miraditas de la muchacha. James me había dado el día libre para que pudiera pasar tranquila este último día con mi madre. Creo que James me mimaba demasiado últimamente; cuando naciera el niño o niña y no quiera ir a trabajar lo culparé a James por haberme dado un horario tan flexible.

Salimos de allí y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el estacionamiento. Aun a aquellas alturas no podía dejar de sorprenderme los giros de la vida; hasta hacía unos meses yo estaría con Edward en su auto de camino a la casa Cullen para algún almuerzo, y ahora me encontraba con un hombre totalmente diferente y embarazada de él, de camino al estacionamiento para que me llevase a algún lugar del que yo no tenía idea.

—No seas así, Damon —le rogué otra vez. Estábamos a una hora de viaje en su auto y él aún no me había dicho a dónde nos dirigíamos—. Dime.

—Nop —enfatizó negando con la cabeza.

Hice un puchero con mis labios y cambié de táctica. Me acerqué a él y comencé a depositar pequeños besos en el lado de su cuello. Pude notar cómo se estremecía.

—¿Me dirás? —pregunté con voz que yo esperaba fuera sedosa y seductora.

—Cariño, si no estuviera al volante de un auto créeme que hubiera funcionado —sonrió, malignamente juguetón—. Pero como lo estoy…

Volví a mi asiento y cruce mis brazos sobre el pecho. Estaba irritada. Damon rió y extendió su mano para acariciar mi muslo.

—Ya tendrás tiempo de seducirme —comentó.

—Pero ya estaremos en dónde solo sabe Dios y no necesitaré hacerlo para que me lo digas.

—Eso es malo —hizo un mueca con los labios. Nos miramos y sonreímos.

Lo único que supe ene se momento era que nos dirigíamos hacia las afueras de Seattle.

—¿Sabes algo de tu familia? —le pregunté en un momento de tranquilo silencio.

—Mamá quiere saber cuándo volveremos a ir —dijo sonriendo. Pensé un momento en lo poco que conocía a Sofía y en lo mucho que conocía a Esme. No me pareció justo.

—Deberíamos ir —comenté. Él me miró pero no me sonrió.

—Creo que primero debemos aclarar las cosas con tu padre, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó volviendo a mirar a la carretera.

Suspiré sonoramente y asentí con la cabeza porque sabía que tenía razón. Debíamos hablar con Charlie.

—Tienes razón.

—Elena está contenta de que te hayas unido a la familia —comentó Damon cambiando de tema. Seguramente no pensaba que presionarme era algo sano. Para ninguno de los dos. Dulce de su parte.

—Me cayó muy bien Elena —sonreí y luego fruncí el seño—. Damon, si Katherine y Elena son hermanas gemelas, ¿entonces por qué una se apellida Gilbert mientras que la otra es una Pierce? —aquella era una de mis grandes dudas.

Luego de un minuto de pensarlo, Damon dijo:

—La relación entre Elena y Katherine siempre ha sido muy… volátil.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunté mientras me acomodaba mejor en el asiento. Recordé a las gemelas, en el panorama que me habían dado cuando las conocí, y no detecté nada volátil en el recuerdo.

Damon suspiró.

—Sus verdaderos padres eran el señor y la señora Gilbert —comenzó a contarme—. Pero cuando ellas nacieron, no estaban en una muy buena situación económica. De hecho, estaban a punto de perder hasta su casa. Entonces, decidieron que lo mejor sería dar en adopción a una hija. No querían hacerlo —se apresuró a decir él cuando vio como mi mandíbula se abría de sorpresa y horror—, pero creyeron no tener otra opción.

—Entonces se quedaron con Elena y regalaron a Katherine —deduje.

—Katerina.

—¿Qué?

Damon sonrió.

—Cuando nació, Katherine se llamaba Katerina; ese era su verdadero nombre. Pero parece que a sus padres adoptivos no les gustaba el nombre así que se lo cambiaron a Katherine —rió—. Ella les está eternamente agradecida.

—Me imagino —murmuré. Pero aun así no podía quitarme de la cabeza el pensamiento de los señores Gilbert dando en adopción a una de sus hijas. No podía quitarme de la cabeza el pensamiento de un padre regalando a un hijo. Llevé ambas manos a mi vientre, prometiéndole a mi hijo que no importa l que sucediese en el futuro, yo jamás lo abandonaría—. ¿Katherine siempre ha conocido a Elena? ¿han crecido juntas?

—No —sacudió la cabeza—. Se volvieron a reencontrar cuando tenían diecisiete años.

—Y… ninguna de ellas sabía de la otra.

—No. Entonces, Katherine odió a Elena por haber sido la… _favorita_ de los padres.

—Pero Elena no tenía la culpa —protesté.

—No pero dile eso a una muchacha de diecisiete años, rencorosa con el mundo entero.

Suspiré.

—Me imagino que no fue fácil.

—Nop —dijo él mientras giraba en una curva—. Tomó algunos pocos años pero luego las aguas se calmaron. Lo que lo hizo tan difícil es que Katherine puede llegar a ser muy…

—¿Dura? —intenté ayudarlo.

—… iba a decir sádica y vengativa pero dura también la describe —rió.

—¿A dónde vamos, Damon?

Volvió a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres imposible —me miró y noté que sus ojos brillaban—. Voy a mostrarte algo y luego a preguntarte algo… si me dices que sí, creo que seremos muy felices.

Su mirada estaba puesta en el frente, lo que agradecí porque podía notar como mi rostro se iba enfriando… ¿preguntarme algo? ¿acaso él…? ¿acaso él me propondría matrimonio?

No tuve tiempo para pensarlo mucho porque giró en una curva y se metió en un sendero estrecho pero que no estaba bordeado ni por árboles ni por nada.

Y justamente por eso pude ver lo que tenía enfrente.

Ante mi vista se alzaba una preciosa casa de campo de estilo clásico. Era de dos pisos, con columnas en la entrada, escalinatas, paredes blancas con detalles en madera y tejas marrones en el techo. El sol hacía que se viera como un sueño. No noté que me había salido del auto hasta que comencé a caminar en dirección a la entrada. Damon me siguió por detrás, podía escuchar sus pasos sobre el césped.

Subí los escalones y miré a ambos lados donde se extendía la galería. A mi derecha pude ver un juego de sillas y mesa de caoba y a la izquierda asientos de madera y dos hermosas mecedoras.

—Ven —escuché decir a Damon mientras abría la puerta de la entrada.

—¿No hay nadie en la casa? —pregunté, alarmada.

—No —rió suavemente—. El dueño no vive aquí. Solamente la mantiene. Ya sabes, un lugar donde descansar.

Asentí con la cabeza sin poder decir otra cosa porque ya nos encontrábamos adentro. Recorrimos la casa con calma y me maravillé con lo… hogareña que resultaba a la vista. Todo tenía aquel lindo toque clásico a madera pero al mismo tiempo había lámparas o sillones que destacaban por su modernidad. Los suelos eran finos y brillantes, como si fueran encerados todos los días y las ventanas se encontraban abiertas, dejando entrar la fresca brisa del campo.

—¿Quién es el dueño? —pregunté luego de que volviéramos a bajar a la planta baja.

Cuando Damon iba a contestarme, una voz me sobresaltó:

—¡Damon, mi niño! —nos dimos vuelta y me encontré con una mujer de edad avanzada pero bellamente conservada de cabello lacio y negro. Sus ojos eran oscuros y chispeantes y poseía una enorme sonrisa.

—Pearl —sonrió Damon y abrazó a la mujer—. ¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó una vez que la soltó.

—Bien pero eso no te da derecho a que no vengas por aquí, niño malcriado —lo regañó.

—Lo siento, nana —rió Damon y me pasó el brazo por los hombros—. Te presento a Isabella Swan, futura madre de mi hijo —me acarició el vientre delicadamente con la mano que le quedaba libre.

—¿Cómo dices? —su expresión se tornó de sorpresa y me miró con los oscuros ojos grandes hasta que una sonrisa irrumpió en sus labios—.¡Oh, por el señor esto es tan maravilloso! —me abrazó delicadamente y yo le correspondí un poco sorprendida e incómoda. Cuando me soltó, volví mi mirada a Damon y dije:

—A estas alturas creo que sé que la casa es…

—… mía —sonrió él.

—Les prepararé algo para comer —dijo Pearl—. ¿Qué les apetece? ¿algo de carne? ¿pasta? —se limpió una lágrima que se derramó por su ojo y luego hizo un gesto leve— ¿saben qué? No importa. Iré a prepararles algo rápido —y desapareció donde supuse era la cocina.

Damon a mi lado rió quedito.

—Creo que se emocionó —dijo. Sonreí y luego sentí sus ojos en mí. Lo miré—. Dije que te mostraría algo —elevó ambos brazos y gesticuló a su alrededor—. _Esto_ era ese algo —sus ojos se tornaron serios y me miró hipnóticamente con aquellos ojos azules tan hermosos suyos—. Pero también dije que te preguntaría algo —respiré hondo y él me tomó de las manos con suavidad para dejarlas con delicadeza entre las suyas—. Isabella Swan, quiero que vivas conmigo aquí, en esta casa. Quiero estar contigo para cumplir con todos tus antojos, aunque ellos sean remodelar toda la casa completa —rió y yo sonreí—. Quiero que nuestro hijo crezca aquí, que corretee por la sala y que cuando crezca lo suficiente, busque ranas en el jardín. Quiero cuidarlo y cuidarte porque para eso vivo desde hace tres meses. Mi mundo cambió aquella noche en que te conocí. Cambió para bien, para mejor. Mucho mejor —desenredó una de sus manos y la pasó por mis mejillas, borrando las huellas de las lágrimas que en ese momento corrían libremente—. He dicho cosas que nunca creí decir y hecho cosas que jamás, y escúchame bien, _jamás_ creí hacer —me miró a los ojos y pude ver la cruda honestidad y la pasión con que decía cada palabra—. Te amo, Isabella Swan. Y sé que sólo han pasado poco más de tres meses pero no me arrepiento de nada —acarició mi vientre—. Absolutamente de nada. Soy feliz ahora y sé que seré mucho más feliz en un futuro contigo a mi lado. Así que, ¿qué dices? —me preguntó con ojos brillantes—. ¿Te animas a empezar una nueva vida junto a mí y nuestro hijo?

No podía responderle, no podía hilar dos palabras juntas en mi mente y mucho menos sacarlas de mis cuerdas vocales. Me limité a hacer lo que pude y asentí frenéticamente con la cabeza. Estampé mis labios en los suyos, besándolo frenéticamente con todo el amor que supe con exactitud en ese momento que tenía por él. Lo amaba y si con él tenía que pasar el resto de mi vida, así lo haría. Porque no había podido escoger a un mejor hombre en aquel bar para convertirlo en el padre de mi hijo. Porque él era perfecto. Y sería el perfecto padre para aquella criatura que crecía en mi vientre.

Y porque Damon Salvatore era perfecto para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Créanlo o no, estoy llorando. Sí, así soy de tiernita… el final de este capítulo fue inspirado por la hermosa canción de Ron Pope 'Perfect for me' y les recomiendo que la escuchen. Ron Pope es un gran artista. En serio._

_Las imágenes de la casa están en mi perfil._

_Bueno, dos capítulos más y se acaba el fanfic. Creo. Pero sí, casi estoy segura de ello._

**Muchas gracias a: **miadharu28, _Annaniicolle_, TrishCullenWinchester, _Cullen-21-gladys_, mary cullen de salvatore, _IsAbElA M CuLlEn_, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, _krishi26_, Bella-swan11, _Mary-Paradise_, shineevero, _Carla Mikaelson_, Adriana Mikaelson, _Ninna_, Ale Marie Cullen, _Nandita21unexplained_, Yamii Salvatore, _Melanie Stryder_, chovitap, _allyley_, marilu, _Elizabeth Solange_ y a los dos Guest **por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.**

_**XOXO**_


	14. Baby Shower

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**Ayúdame a sanar**_

.

.

**_-14-_**

_**Baby Shower**_

**.**

**.**

—Eso no se hace, ¿me has entendido? No puede ser que tenga que esconder todas las cosas dulces en el microondas porque a ti se te antoja comerte hasta las pastas de los fideos —arrojé el budín —o lo que quedaba de él— en el tacho de la basura y luego me apresuré a cerrar la puerta del microondas que contenía todos los comestibles hechos de harina que podía contener. Ese microondas sí que podía decirse que era full-capacity.

Algo suave me rozó la pierna y cerré los ojos, divertida.

Miré hacia abajo y no pude ver nada porque una enorme barriga interrumpía la vista de mis pies. Entones, miré hacia el costado y vi al Señor Ministro sentado sobre sus patas traseras, mirándome con sus brillantes ojos verdes y pasándose la lengua por los bigotes, como si estuviera relamiéndose el banquete que se había dado.

Le informo a aquel que no sepa, que el Señor Ministro, aquel pilluelo que se había comido casi todo el budín con frutas que Damon me había traído la noche anterior para mí, era nuestro gato. Sí, teníamos una mascota.

Una noche de lluvia había aparecido en nuestro patio trasero, maullando como loco y seguramente perdido. Pearl había ido por él, buscándolo entre las hiervas porque el señor era muy chiquito en ese entonces. Cuando Pearl hubo vuelto, traía consigo una pequeña cosa peluda blanca y negra que maullaba como si le estuvieran pisando la cola. Tuvimos que secarlo y ponerlo en el suelo sobre una cobija calentita y frente a la chimenea encendida mientras el pilluelo se lamía y relamía las patas.

No pude deshacerme de él esa noche, no con la tormenta que había. Y cuando Damon llamó diciéndome que no podía venir porque la tormenta parecía ser mayor en Seattle, me acosté en nuestra cama y solté algunas lágrimas por no tenerlo a mi lado como la mayoría de las noches. Pero momentos después sentí como algo subía a la cama y oí el inconfundible ronroneo del gato. Caminó sigilosamente hasta mi almohada y luego de dar tres vueltas para reconocer el terreno —o el colchón—, se acurrucó en un bollo al lado mío. Dormí con él esa noche mientras afuera la tormenta menguaba.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó Damon con besos en el cuello. Una hermosa manera de despertar, si me preguntan, a la que me estaba acostumbrando. Habíamos hecho el amor allí, sedientos por no haber podido estar juntos la noche anterior. Cuando estuvimos acurrucados, saciados del otro, él había dicho en tono divertido:

—No creas que por esto se me olvidará que te encontré durmiendo con el Señor Ministro, eh.

Mis ojos se habían abierto, alarmados.

—¿Qué?

Él había reído y besado mi frente.

—Me refiero al gato —besó mis labios—. Parece que llevara un esmoquin negro y blanco en el pelaje.

Y así fue cómo comenzamos a llamarlo Señor Ministro. Me gustaba la idea de tener alguien que me acompañase mientras Damon estaba en Seattle, además de Pearl, claro. Habíamos descubierto que la mujer y yo nos llevábamos muy bien. Excelente, en realidad.

Pero Damon llevó al Señor Ministro al veterinario antes de dejarlo en casa, para asegurarse de que no tuviera ninguna enfermedad y sacarle las pulgas y demás. Pero el Señor Ministro estaba sano y hasta parecía que se ofendía cuando Damon lo llamaba pulgoso.

Luego, nuestra amada mascota descubrió la harina. Le dábamos de comer comida balanceada y leche pero un día Damon le dio a probar pasta mientras comíamos. Imagínense, Damon era italiano y a mí me gustaba mucho más la pasta que otra cosa. Como resultado, en casa todos los domingos había distintas clases de pasta y el gato se volvía loco. Era su día favorito. Nuestro gato veneraba los domingos.

Y así comenzó a robarse el pan. Y cuando comíamos los domingos, él se sentaba en la silla vacía que acostumbraba a estar al lado de Damon para mirar nuestros platos y de vez en cuando estirar la pata para tocarle el brazo, como si dijera: _¿y? ¿cuándo me toca comer a mí?_ Damon reía y le daba pasta con su tenedor mientras yo lo regañaba ya divertida.

Pero anoche, fue el colmo. No perdonaría a aquel gato por comerse mi budín. Eso no se le hacía a una mujer embarazada de siete meses y medio.

—Ya déjalo —dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me giré y le sonreí a Pearl.

—Buenos días, Pearl.

—Buenos días, cariño —me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió—. Ve a sentarte, niña. Te prepararé el desayuno.

En otras circunstancias hubiera replicado pero me senté en la mesada y la miré mientras me servía mi zumo de naranja.

—¿Cómo se ha estado portando el bebé? —preguntó mientras me pasaba el vaso.

—Moviéndose —respondí con una sonrisa mientras me acariciaba el vientre. Generalmente cuando Damon se despertaba, el bebé también lo hacía. Entonces Damon se pasaba veinte minutos hablando y besando mi ya redondeada barriga. Luego se levantaba y se preparaba para ir a trabajar. A pesar de habernos mudado juntos hacía más de dos meses, él todavía no había podido transferirse al Hospital local del pueblo. Lo necesitaban en Seattle hasta que consiguieran otro doctor de su campo.

—¿No tienen la más mínima curiosidad de saber de qué género es? —preguntó Pearl mientras me servía los cereales. No habíamos querido saber si el bebé era niño o niña. Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa para todos, incluido para nosotros cuando el bebé naciera. Pero todos nuestros familiares parecieron haber cultivado un ligero resentimiento por ello.

—Claro que sí —respondí mientras ella se sentaba frente a mí en la mesada con su café—. Pero queremos que sea sorpresa.

—¿Cómo harán con la habitación? —rió. Porque tendrán que pintarla de rosa o azul y no podrán hacerlo con el niño ya nacido.

Era verdad. Ya lo habíamos pensado y por eso lo pintaríamos con colores neutros… bueno, otras personas lo harían ya que Damon no me pondría cerca del olor a pintura en mi estado. Era viernes y él había prometido que el sábado iríamos a comprar los muebles del niño.

—Colores neutros —le respondí tardíamente. Iba a preguntarme algo más pero sonó el teléfono y Pearl se levantó para contestarlo.

—Bella —llamó mientras entraba de nuevo en la cocina con el teléfono en la mano—, es el señor James.

Sonreí y tomé el teléfono.

—¡James!

—_Hola, cariño_ —saludó él a través de la línea—. _¿Cómo está la pansa?_

—Bien. Estuvo un poco revoltoso cuando Damon se fue.

—_Me imagino. ¿Has terminado el manuscrito? ¿Qué tal te pareció?_

—Hmm —bajé de mi asiento y me encaminé hasta mi habitación para encender la Notebook—. Pues yo me arriesgaría. Es… intrigante.

Unos días antes de mudarme, le había dicho a James que renunciaría a mi puesto en su editorial. Habrían muchos cambios en mi vida y no quería complicar la de él pero James se negó y me convenció de hacer el trabajo en casa. Damon me había dicho que él no tenía problemas en que yo dejase de trabajar porque al fin y al cabo tendríamos un bebé y él esperaba que yo dejase mi trabajo en algún momento para cuidar del niño los primeros meses. Algo en lo que extrañamente yo estaba de acuerdo. No quería ser una esposa mantenida —algo que no estaba mal pero yo no me sentiría bien en aquel papel— pero tampoco quería perderme los primeros años de vida de mi hijo o hija. Cuando naciera el bebé dejaría de trabajar al menos durante su primer año de vida. Dicen que es muy importante que el niño sea alimentado del pecho de la madre para obtener todos los nutrientes necesarios en sus primeros meses de vida y yo planeaba estar con él más que eso.

—_Bien. Lo pensaré, entonces_ —y no dijo nada más. Eso era raro ya que desde que me había mudado para estos lados, James me llamaba al menos dos veces por día y éramos dos máquinas de hablar durante todas esas llamadas.

—¿Sucede algo? Te noto un poco…

—_Victoria está embarazada._

No respondí. De hecho, no me moví. ¿No era o que James había deseado? ¿dejar embarazada a Victoria? ¿tener un hijo con ella?

—¿Y por qué suenas tan —busqué la palabra adecuada—… monótono?

Silencio.

—_Es que todavía lo estoy asimilando._

Me reí. Esta vez sí me reí y luego de unos segundos lo escuché acompañarme desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¡Felicidades! —acaricié mi barriga protectoramente sabiendo la felicidad que traía un bebé. Y más si era deseado.

—_Sí, no sabes, estoy_ —suspiró_—… en las nubes._

—Pues me alegro —sonreí aunque sabía que él no podía verme—. ¿Cómo está Victoria?

—_Está feliz. Y me encanta verla así. Es tan distinto a como era con Irina… de verdad creo que ella es la única._

—Si tú eres feliz, creo que todo está bien. No conozco a Victoria aunque creo que eso cambiará —reí— pero si a ti te hace feliz, yo soy feliz, James.

—_Gracias, Bells._

Luego seguimos hablando de trabajo y otras cosas para más tarde terminar la conversación. Como yo ya no trabajaba en la oficina, Ángela se había ganado el puesto de secretaria de James y según lo que ella me había contado, también se había ganado unas cuantas enemigas.

Subí las escaleras con cuidado, lentamente y fui a la habitación para cambiarme el pijama por un vestido suelto de premamá. En realidad, tenía el pijama porque desde que había alcanzado los cuatro meses de embarazo era lo primero que me gustaba vestir en la mañana cuando desayunaba. Cuando dormía, lo hacía desnuda. Apenas nos mudamos, descubrí que Damon dormía cómo Dios lo había traído al mundo, y que le molestaba que yo usase ropa en la cama. Pronto no me importó complacerlo, ya que cuando me metía en la cama y estaba él, la ropa no me duraba mucho tiempo puesta.

Eso era otra cosa que había descubierto de Damon. Era insaciable. Lo hacíamos cada vez que estábamos solos. En la cama de noche cuando él volvía de trabajar y de nuevo en la mañana cuando se despertaba. Si íbamos a algún lado, me tomaba por sorpresa mientras nos cambiábamos las ropas o quizás también en la ducha.

Y yo era insaciable, también. No podía quitarle las manos de encima. Mis hormonas estaban completamente revolucionadas por ese hombre y él lo sabía y se aprovechaba de eso.

Suspiré y me tendí de espaldas sobre el cómodo colchón muy cuidadosamente y sonreí, recordando a Charlie y su expresión cuando le conté que sería abuelo. Contra todo pronóstico, no se supo a gritar ni tampoco amenazó a Damon por haber embarazado a su única hija. De hecho, Charlie Swan, _Sheriff_ del pueblo de Forks, lloró como una niña. Seguramente si le preguntaran diría que tenía algo en el ojo pero era muy poco probable que tuviera dos algos en sus dos ojos marrones al mismo tiempo. A decir verdad, se lo tomó muy bien. Sólo le prometió a Damon que si me hacía sufrir lo encerraría con cargos suficientes como para darle cadena perpetua. Damon había asentido con la cabeza muy seriamente pero pude ver cómo sonreía un poquito.

—¿Bella? —escuché que Pearl llamaba en voz alta antes de tocar la puerta con sus nudillos.

—Adelante —vi cómo abrió la puerta y me sonrió de manera enigmática—. Creo que debes bajar, cariño.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté con el seño fruncido.

—Puede que el Señor Ministro haya hecho algo…

Suspiré y me levanté lentamente.

—¿Qué ha hecho el gato ese, ahora? —me pregunté a mí misma mientras Pearl bajaba a mi lado los escalones con una mano suya tomando mi codo.

—Tendrás que verlo.

Cuando llegamos al pie de las escaleras y dimos unos cuantos pasos dentro de la sala de estar, me quedé de piedra en mi lugar.

—¡Sorpresa!

.

.

Algunas personas van por el mundo empezando y terminando relaciones de amor y amistad. No tienen un balance en sus vidas. Y yo tengo la inmensa buena suerte de no ser parte de ellas. Frente a mí estaban, sentados o acomodados y también de pie, mis amigos.

Sonreí y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Los primero en venir a abrazarme fueron Jasper y Alice.

—Estás enorme, Bells —dijo ella en mi oído, muy suavecito como para enfadarme. Reí entre lágrimas y la solté para luego abrazar a Jasper.

—Estás hermosa, Bella —me dijo él cuando nos alejamos. Limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos—. La maternidad te sienta bien.

—Gracias —lo ayudé a desaparecer mis lágrimas y sonreí cuando Stefan y Elena vinieron a saludarme.

Luego les siguieron Rose y Emmett, quien antes de intentar darme un abrazo de oso recibió una mirada dura de Rosalie. Yo me reí y los abracé suavemente. Luego vi a Esme y Carlisle. Cuando ella me abrazó, susurró en mi oído:

—No importa que ya no estés con mi hijo, siempre serás parte de mi familia.

Sofía y Giuseppe también estaban allí, tan formales y amables como siempre. Ella estaba muy feliz y aunque él pusiera un rostro serio, supe que estaba contento. Jacob estaba allí, también, y no pude evitar notar que miraba de manera muy seguida a Bonnie. Caroline y Bonnie estaban allí, por supuesto. Técnicamente, las había conocido antes de conocer a la familia Salvatore y habíamos creado un lazo verdadero y lejos de la influencia del embarazo y la familia de mi actual pareja. Mis padres estaban allí, también. Cada uno con sus respectivas parejas. No podían faltar a este acontecimiento, me dijeron. Ángela, mi amiga de fierro, mi adorado James y Victoria, también. Éstos dos últimos estaban radiantes y yo sabía el motivo.

—Pero, ¿qué acontecimiento? —le pregunté a todos y a nadie en particular.

Alice rió y miró hacia la sala haciendo que yo siguiera su mirada. Claro, como había estado tan sorprendida por sus presencias, había fallado en notar los manojos de globos azules y rosas que evidentemente estaban inflados con gas helio y el inmenso cartel que decía _'Felicidades'_

—Gracias —sonreí mientras Charlie me ayudaba a llegar hasta el sillón. Habían puestos regalos envueltos en papeles con dibujos de bebé sobre la mesilla de la sala y Pearl fue en busca de café —jugo para mí— y algo para convidar a los invitados.

—¿No creerías que te quedarías sin un baby shower, verdad? —preguntó Rosalie con una perfecta ceja rubia enarcada.

—De hecho, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza.

—Qué raro nuestra Bells —rió Emmett.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y él rió más fuerte, causando las risas de otros. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que los Salvatore y los Cullen estaban juntos en mi casa. En la casa de Damon.

—¿Cómo…? —pregunté mientras los señalaba a todos.

—Alice llamó a Damon —contestó Elena con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo hiciste? —miré a Alice con las cejas enarcadas. Ella puso expresión de ángel y sonrió.

—Le pedí a papá que buscara a un doctor llamado Damon Salvatore y no le costó mucho encontrarlo.

—Entonces, Damon sabía de esto —no sabía si sentirme maravillada o traicionada. Elegí la primera opción.

—Sí —contestó Rosalie—. No lo culpes por no haberte dicho, por favor. Lo que sucedió fue que Alice lo amenazó con dejarlo sin más hijos que el que tienes en el vientre —los padres de Damon rieron y Stefan enterró el rostro entre sus manos pero pude ver cómo sus hombros se sacudían de la risa—. ¿Qué? —preguntó Rosalie—. ¡Ella es capaz de hacerlo! —y provocó más risas de los demás.

Un auto estacionó en la entrada y supe quién era; reconocería ese motor en donde fuera. Momentos después Damon entró en la casa y sonrió a los invitados. Me dejó sin aliento. Como siempre.

La primera en saludarlo fue Sofía, claro. Daba un poco de gracia que a pesar de tener más de veinticinco años, Sofía seguía llamándolo bebé. Y que Stefan se pusiera juguetonamente celoso por ello.

Debo confesar que un poquito de nervios me dio que los Cullen y Damon se conocieran pero todo fue como el agua. Alice y Rosalie ya lo conocían aunque sólo se hubieran presentado pero, ¿Jasper y Emmett? Ellos me preocupaban. Bueno, quizás más el último que el primero. Cuando tocó el saludo entre Damon y Emmett, el oso se puso de pie con toda su estatura y músculos, su expresión fría. Le tendió la mano a Damon, quien se la estrechó y a pesar de que noté cómo Emmett apretaba demasiado el agarre, Damon ni siquiera hizo una mueca. Cuando se dio vuelta y caminó hacia mí para enredarme en sus brazos y darme un beso dulce en los labios, pude apreciar la sonrisa de aprobación de Emmett.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté en un susurro cuando supe que nadie nos oía porque estaban enfrascados en una amena charla.

Damon enarcó las cejas.

—¿Es que tengo prohibido venir a mi casa?

Sonreí y me alcé para besarlo en los labios. Reímos cuando el bebé comenzó a dar pataditas contra mi vientre y el de Damon.

—Creo que el bebé dice que no —bromeé—. Y aquí se hace lo que él dice.

.

El día siguió su curso y me di cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos a Alice y Rosalie. Jasper y Emmett se portaron como si nunca los hubiera dejado de ver. No me guardaban rencor, al menos. Stefan y Jasper tuvieron algo en común sobre qué hablar: filosofía. Damon y Carlisle encontraron su punto de conversación en sus profesiones y Charlie se les unió aportando accidentes y ese tipo de expedientes.

Elena, Bonnie y Alice parecían llevarse bien, al igual que Caroline y Rosalie. Era divertido ver a aquellas dos impresionantes rubias juntas. No sabría decir quién era más hermosa que quien.

Esme, Sofía y Renée también parecían llevarse bien. Bueno, las consuegras _debían_ hacerlo. Y en cuanto a Esme… bueno, era imposible no querer a Esme.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Bells —miré a Emmett, quien estaba sentado a mi lado en el sofá. No me había dado cuenta de que se me había acercado, lo cual era raro porque él era muy grande como para pasar desapercibido.

—¿De qué hablas?

Emmett sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos.

—De todo lo que has conseguido. A pesar de lo que te ha hecho Edward, aun estas aquí, poniéndonos buena cara a todos.

—¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo, Em? —fruncí el seño—. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos. Más allá de mi relación con Edward.

—Sí —consintió él—. Lo sé. Lo sabemos —rectificó—. Pero aún así… voy a comportarme como un hombre y a admitir que me sentí dolido cuando te alejaste de nosotros luego de la separación —frunció el seño y miró sus enormes manos—. ¿Dije que me comportaría como un hombre y luego dije esas cursilerías? —se preguntó más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo. Él también sonrió. Puse mi mano sobre la suya, que se veía demasiado grande y masculina a comparación de la mía.

—Lamento que se hayan sentido de esa manera —dije—. Pero comprende que voy a tener un hijo con Damon. un hijo que como la mayoría sabe o al menos debe sospechar, fue muy inesperado. Necesitaba mezclarme con el mundo de Damon, de el padre de mi hijo. Un tiempo después de estar con Damon me di cuenta de que tendría que tener un futuro con él y que no conocía ni el nombre de su mejor amigo.

—Ya —asintió Emmett—. Lo entiendo… pero eso no quiere decir que tuvo que gustarme.

—Prometo no volver a hacerlo —dije—. Ya ha pasado todo. Conozco a la que será parte de mi familia. Bueno, en realdad ya _es_. Tiempo presente —reímos y nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que él volvió a hablar:

—¿Sabes? —dijo de repente con la expresión seria—. Siempre pensé que tendría algún derecho sobre tu hijo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, confundida.

—A que siempre pensé que con quién tendrías hijos sería con mi hermano —sonreí y recordé que Alice me había dicho lo mismo. Emmett siguió—: no porque yo así lo deseara sino que porque parecía tan… natural pensarlo de esa manera.

—Créeme, Emmett, yo también pensaba que era natural imaginar algo así. Pero ya ves que no. Las cosas… cambian. Se desgastan. Quizás no suceda eso entre Rose y tú o Jazz y Alice pero quizás también tiene que ver con —busqué la mejor manera de cualificar la hiperactividad de Alice y el constante buen humor casi inhumano de Emmett—… el encanto Cullen.

Emmett enarcó las cejas.

—Siento decirte, Bells, que tu teoría no parece plausible.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Que Edward también es un Cullen y fíjate como salió…

Reí. No era cuestión de querer o no. _Tuve_ que hacerlo.

—Bien. Te concedo eso —quise preguntarle algo a Emmett pero no me atreví. Levanté mi mirada y encontré aquellos honestos ojos azules y él supo lo que yo quería saber.

Suspiró.

—Edward está bien, Bella. Trabaja, come, duerme… ya sabes, lo normal.

—¿Pero? —lo animé.

—Te extraña. Creo que sigue amándote. Pero aprenderá la lección y algún día, cercano o lejano, encontrará a alguna otra mujer que lo haga feliz. No debes preocuparte. Él tomó sus decisiones y tú las tuyas.

Un minuto de confortable silencio.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—Me agrada Damon.

—A mí también —respondí.

—Creo que no hace falta que lo aclares. Si no te hubiera agradado tanto no estaríamos festejándote un Baby Shower —y su risa atronadora siguió ese comentario tan… marca Emmett.

.

**~oOo~**

.

De aquella tarde solo surgieron cosas positivas. Lo primero y más importante fue que reanudé mis relaciones con la familia Cullen. Excepto aquella pequeña excepción —Edward— a la regla.

La segunda cosa buena fue que todas mis amigas —antiguas y nuevas— se ofrecieron a diseñar el cuarto del bebé, que sería con colores neutros ya que no sabíamos el sexo. Alice estaría al mando, por supuesto. Aunque Damon y yo sólo pusimos una condición: la cuna del bebé la elegiríamos solo nosotros.

La tercera cosa buena había sido que los consuegros se llevaban de maravilla. El padre de Damon y el mío tenían mucho tema de conversación en delitos y leyes. Tanto así que Giuseppe había invitado a Charlie y Sue para unos días de pesca cuando el bebé ya hubiera nacido; ninguno de ellos quería perderse la llegada al mundo de su nieto no nacido.

James y Damon conversaron y Damon borró cualquier sentimiento de celos que hubiera tenido al verlo tan feliz con Victoria. Ella estaba radiante y cuando nadie prestaba atención, la felicité al oído. No querían decir nada aún hasta cumplir los tres meses de riesgo. Sólo yo lo sabía.

El gran día llegó más pronto de lo que imaginé. Estábamos en la casa con Katherine y Elena. Últimamente, nuestros amigos se turnaban para quedarse a hacerme compañía, muy a pesar de que yo les decía que me encontraba bien con Pearl y el Señor Ministro.

—¿Te sigue molestando tu compañero de trabajo? —le pregunté a Katherine mientras comíamos frutillas con crema. Luego del parto me parecería un mamut pero poco me importaba en esos momentos.

—No —rió—. Nunca más. Creo que mis palabras hirientes fueron efectivas.

Elena rió desde mi otro lado.

—Siempre lo son.

Lo que me sorprendía era que Katherine fuera de muy buen comer. Comía casi tanto como yo y eso que no estaba embarazada. Me pregunté con ligera envidia dónde ponía esos kilos de más.

De repente, Katherine suspiró y dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre el respaldo del sillón.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Elena acomodando un mechón de su lacio cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Es… Elijah.

Fruncí el seño.

—¿Qué hay de malo con él? —pregunté.

Katherine miró mi muy abultado vientre y suspiró.

—Quiere tener un hijo.

—Y tú no quieres —deduje.

—No es que no quiero —dijo ella y le pasó la crema a Elena—. Es que… no creo poder llegar a ser una buena madre. Mis padres me abandonaron y eso es con lo que yo he tenido que vivir toda mi adolescencia. Sé que no le haría eso a un hijo mío y mucho menos si el padre es Elijah, pero aún así…

Pude ver cómo Elena volteaba la mirada hacia otra dirección. Quizás lo imaginé pero vi cómo sus labios se curvaban en una mueca.

—Katherine —empecé—, tienes que entender cuando te digo que nadie es igual a sus padres. Mírame a mí y luego a Renée, ¿alguna vez pensarían que ella es mi madre? —les pregunté a ambas.

—No —dijeron a la vez y riendo como tontas. No pude más que unirme.

—Bueno, pues que no se te olvide. Nadie es igual a nadie en este mundo. Podemos parecernos a otras personas pero cada uno tenemos nuestra esencia y es única.

Katherine sonrió y volvió a suspirar.

—De todos modos, no creo estar preparada para ser madre aún.

—Pues quizás deberías decírselo a Elijah —comentó Elena—. Él debe saber cómo te sientes. Dile que no ahora, que quizás más tarde.

—Lo haré —asintió ella con una mejor expresión. Miró a su gemela—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? —Elena bufó—. No veo la hora de ser madre. Pero no sucede. Hace meses que lo intentamos pero nada pasa.

—¿Se han hecho… ya sabes… estudios? —pregunté, vacilando.

—Sí —Elena nos brindó una pequeña sonrisa—. Y estamos sanos. Según el doctor, somos más que capaces de procrear.

—Entonces no debe de ser tu tiempo, sis —comentó Katherine—. Como tampoco es el mío.

—Creo que tienes razón —asintió Elena.

—Claro que la tengo —resopló Katherine, haciéndome reír.

Quizás fue mi risa o las molestias que venía sintiendo desde la mañana, no sabría decirlo con certeza. Pero pronto sentí algo cálido y líquido recorrer mis muslos. Algo que sin lugar a dudas no era pis.

—Oh, por Dios.

Las muchachas voltearon a verme.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Elena.

—Rompí bolsa —informé sin aliento.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> Chan cha cha chan…

_Sé que querrán asesinarme pero…¡así soy yo! El próximo capítulo es el epílogo del fanfic y… no les diré nada más. Muéranse de la curiosidad hasta la próxima actualización. Love U…_

**Muchas gracias a:** Adriana Mikaelson, _Lena Duchannes Moon_, chovitap, _miadharu28_, VikiHungergame1, _Bella-swan11_, Ninna13, _paky32_, Annaniicolle, _Carla Mikaelson__,_ Cullen-21-gladys, _Dsd Vzla_, Krishi26, _Melanie Stryder_, AmberCullenMasen, _nancy swan _(¿reprobaste física?), Yamii Salvatore, _IsAbElA M CuLlEn_, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore y _allyley_ **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

**XOXO**


	15. Epílogo: Damon

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**Ayúdame a sanar**_

.

.

**_-15-_**

_**Epílogo: Damon**_

**.**

**.**

_**Un año después…**_

Me quité la bata y la dejé dentro del casillero.

—Noche pesada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward mientras hacía lo mismo. Teníamos los mismos horarios así que casi siempre terminábamos los turnos en el mismo momento. Excepto aquellos días en los que alguno de los dos hacía horas extras.

Poco más de un año atrás no le hubiera respondido. De hecho, creo que para comenzar él no me hubiera hablado. Algo normal, teniendo en cuenta de que yo era —soy— la pareja actual de su ex. Una ex de la que yo sospechaba, Edward Cullen seguía enamorado.

—Sí —respondí—. Igual no creo poder dormir mucho.

—Ah. Claro —sonrió él mientras se ponía su chaqueta—. Hoy es el gran día.

—Sí. Tu hermana, tu cuñada y mi mujer estuvieron volviéndome loco.

Edward sonrió.

—Y no olvides a mi madre.

—Créeme que no. Tampoco olvido a la mía. Ni a mi suegra.

—No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año desde el día en que nació Kyrian —suspiró Edward.

—Tampoco yo —lo imité—. Sabes que estás invitado, ¿verdad?

Edward me sonrió y asintió.

—Sí. Leah y yo recibimos las invitaciones. Aunque ella tiene una cita con un cliente antes así que espero al menos llegar para el pastel.

—Si no llegas te guardaré un trozo —prometí—. Bella optó por cobertura de chocolate.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras salíamos al estacionamiento. Estaba más que seguro de que Edward nunca olvidaría el nacimiento de mi hijo. Aquel diablillo había decidido llegar al mundo en un día en el que la mayoría de los médicos habían hecho paro en los hospitales debido a reclamaciones. Katherine y Elena me habían llamado al móvil pero como yo me había ido a un seminario de dos días y la batería de mi teléfono había muerto no pudieron localizarme. Entonces, habían llevado a Bella al hospital del pueblo pero allí sólo había una guardia y no había ningún médico o partero. Según me contó Elena, Katherine estaba frenética y no paraba de decir incoherencias, algo que lamentaba habérmelo perdido. No más que perderme el nacimiento de mi hijo pero aún así…

Entonces Elena llamó a Alice, sin saber qué hacer. Alice le dijo que llamaría a Edward y que llevara a Bella a Seattle, a la clínica.

Sí, Edward Cullen había traído al mundo a Kyrian Anthony Salvatore, tres kilos cien gramos, treinta centímetros de largo. Había sido algo irónico que el ex de Bella trajera a mi hijo al mundo pero le estaría eternamente agradecido por ello. También a Alice por haber entrado a la sala para acompañar a mi mujer y saber tranquilizarla en su momento, ya que una madre primeriza siempre era un manojo de nervios, llantos y gritos.

Pero nunca me perdonaría el haberme perdido el nacimiento de mi hijo. Le había jurado a Bella que para el próximo estaría allí, sosteniendo su mano.

Desde ese momento, había mirado a Edward Cullen con otros ojos. Sí, había sido el imbécil que engañó a Bella y que la lastimó pero si no hubiera pasado aquello yo hoy en día no sería padre de una criatura de un año, pareja de una extraordinaria mujer y cabeza de una familia. Porque bien pudo haberle dicho a Alice que no ayudaría a Bella, sino que muy al contrario, se puso los pantalones de hombre, la bata de doctor y ayudó a mi hijo y a mi mujer.

Me despedí de Edward con un asentimiento de la cabeza y me metí en el auto, dirigiéndome hacia el cementerio. Conduje rápido, sabiendo que tenía llegar a casa lo más temprano posible si quería dormir un poco.

Cuando llegué al cementerio, compré las rosas amarillas que tanto le gustaban y caminé entre las tumbas. El aire estaba bastante fresco y el lugar oscuro. No me importaba. Era agradable, en realidad. Tranquilizante. Cuando llegué me detuve frente a la tumba y escuché el silencio tranquilizador del lugar.

—Hola, Andy —saludé después de un momento de silencio—. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que he venido. Y lo lamento —miré el ramo de llamativas rosas y me arrodillé sobre la tumba para colocarlas delicadamente al pie de la lápida—. Son para ti. Amarillas, como te gustan.

Suspiré y miré hacia el cielo.

—Mi vida ha cambiado demasiado, Andy. Para bien. Soy… feliz. Después de mucho tiempo soy feliz. Sé que no he sido una buena persona toda mi vida, que quizás no merezco esta felicidad pero por primera vez en mi vida encontré a una persona que me entiende y que me ama por cómo soy, no por _quién_ soy o por cómo luzco.

Me detuve y respiré profundo.

—Tengo un hijo, ¿sabes? —proseguí—. Se llama Kyrian y hoy cumple su primer año de vida. Es el niño más apuesto que he visto… aunque, bueno, soy su padre, así que no soy muy parcial que digamos. Pero es lo más hermoso y pequeño que he visto nunca. Tiene mi cabello y mis ojos. Pero su piel es tan pálida como la de Bella —sonreí—. Isabella es… es maravillosa. Es una excelente mujer. Y una increíble madre. Tengo unos suegros muy agradables… tengo cuatro —reí—. Y… ¿puedes creer que soy amigo de la ex pareja de ella? Si estuvieras aquí, te reirías en mi cara —sacudí la cabeza.

»Las cosas entre Stefan y yo están mucho mejor de lo que hubiera deseado en años y creo que se debe mucho a que la relación con mi padre ha mejorado, también. Está feliz de que yo haya sentado cabeza —bufé—. Y… está tratándome mejor. Con más respeto. Ahora entiendo que mi resentimiento hacia Stefan era porque Giuseppe siempre lo ha preferido a él. Tenías razón todo el tiempo.

»Pero ya no me importa. Me da igual que el viejo no me quiera; ya no necesito su aprobación para seguir adelante. Tengo mi propia familia y las decisiones las tomamos con Isabella —volví a mirar hacia arriba, hacia el oscuro cielo nocturno que estaba lleno de estrellas. De alguna manera, me parecía más fácil hablar sin mirar la lápida que había en frente de mí—. Eso no quiere decir que no nos agarremos en una buena bronca de vez en cuando. La última discusión que tuve con Giuseppe fue porque él y mi madre querían que bautizáramos a Kyrian —le conté mientras me sentaba en posición india y cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho en un intento de mantener el calor corporal. Mi trasero ya sentía demasiado frío—. Sabes que no creo en Dios y mucho menos en las religiones. Isabella cree, tiene fe pero tampoco tiene ninguna religión. ¿Por qué deberíamos bautizarlo? El niño ni siquiera tenía un año y yo no seré como mis padres; no le impondré ninguna creencia. Cuando sea suficientemente mayor y quiera creer en alienígenas, será su decisión.

Reí.

—Te imaginarás que no lo bautizamos. Mis padres estuvieron algo mosqueados por eso pero… en fin, ya los conoces. Los padres de Bella no son así. Charlie no se mete en nuestras vidas y Renée… bueno, todavía me cuesta entender a mi suegra. Es una mujer algo excéntrica.

De golpe, sin verlo venir siquiera, sentí cómo mis ojos se cristalizaban.

—Te extraño —solté aquello que tenía atascado en el pecho—. No tengo ningún verdadero amigo además de Nick y me duele no poder compartir mi felicidad contigo. En un momento en el que por fin puedo disfrutar de lo que tengo, tú no estás. Sé que te hubiera encantado conocer a Kyrian; lo hubieras amado. Es un buen niño aunque le encante tirar de la cola del Señor Ministro. Y te hubieras llevado bien con Isabella.

Cuando las lágrimas resbalaron de mis ojos, me puse de pie y pasé el dorso de la mano por mis mejillas, quitándolas.

—Me has convertido en un blandengue.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —dijo una voz grave a mis espaldas. Volteé y lo primero que vi fue el cabello rubio y luego el rostro sonriente de Nick acercándose hacia mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, mirando hacia otro lado y estúpidamente abriendo mucho mis ojos para que el frío del aire los secara. Supe que notó las lágrimas pero no dijo nada sobre ello. Aquella era la razón por la que era mi mejor amigo.

—Ya te dije, pensé que estarías aquí —se detuvo a mi lado y depositó un ramo de margaritas sobre la tierra—. Siempre me ha parecido muy raro que tu hijo haya nacido el mismo día en que murió Andy.

Resoplé.

—Sólo fue coincidencia —le sonreí—. ¿Vendrás mañana? —fruncí el seño y miré hacia mi reloj de pulsera—. Me refiero a si vendrás hoy.

Nick rió.

—No me perdería el primer cumpleaños del enano por nada de este mundo.

—Cuento contigo, entonces —miré hacia la lápida y me despedí—. Adiós, Andy. Vendré más seguido. Lo prometo —me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la salida otra vez.

Ya era tarde en la madrugada pero no había podido evitar hacer aquella parada en el cementerio. Durante muchos meses me había sentido mal al saber que yo estaba feliz y que no había hecho partícipe a Andy de ello. Ella mucho tiempo había sido la roca que me sostuvo en mis días oscuros, aquellos días en los que yo había querido tirar todo por la borda y desaparecer de la faz del planeta. Aquellos habían sido mis momentos más oscuros; había recurrido al alcohol, no me había puesto en contacto con mi familia durante meses… y un día me desperté en una cama que no era mía, en una casa que no era mía. No era algo poco habitual. Lo que no era habitual era que estaba solo en un cuarto oscuro y que tenía toda mi ropa puesta.

Me ayudó a encarrilar mi vida. Volví a mis estudios, a las prácticas. Volví a ponerme en contacto con mis padres.

Pero Andy tenía sus propios demonios con los cuales luchar. Demonios que eran mayores que los míos y los de Nick juntos. Demonios que la torturaron y que la llevaron al suicidio.

Pero a pesar de todo, ella había sido mi roca, mi ancla, la luz al final del túnel.

.

.

Cuando llegué a casa todo estaba a oscuras. Entré intentando no hacer mucho ruido y fui a la cocina para beber algo de jugo. En la superficie de la mesada encontré una nota de Bella que me decía que en el horno tenía comida hecha. No tenía hambre así que subí las escaleras y fui a la habitación de Kyrian. Mi hijo dormía plácidamente en su cuna y tenía su pequeño pulgar entre sus labios. Me incliné y acaricié su sedoso cabello. Besé su frente y salí de allí para ir a mi dormitorio. Bella estaba acostada de costado y tenía mi almohada entre sus brazos. Sonreí y me desnudé. Había planeado darme un baño caliente pero en cuanto la vi allí acurrucada con mi almohada no me pude resistir. Me metí en la cama y aparté con delicadeza sus manos de mi almohada. Ella suspiró entre sueños y me abrazó en cuanto me sintió a su lado.

Era sorprendente lo que podía suceder en tan poco tiempo. Hacía dos años yo era un soltero sin remedio. Libre y sin preocupaciones. Pero una noche la conocí en aquel bar. Era una morena preciosa. Cabello castaño largo y rizado. Su constitución era más delicada que normal pero esas piernas eran absolutamente perfectas, podía imaginarlas enredándose en mi cintura mientras yo la cabalgaba con toda la fuerza que me permitía usar. No pude más que acercarme e invitarla a bailar, dándome cuenta de que estaba levemente alcoholizada. Pero no tropezaba en sus pasos ni se tambaleaba al caminar. Me dio un sí firme y claro. Y esa noche no me importó que fuera una extraña. Tampoco me hubiera importado que fuera una prostituta o una mujer con vocación de monja que estuviera por meterse en un convento. Sólo sabía que su cuerpo se sentía exquisito junto al mío, que sus labios sabían a gloria y que estaba tan deseosa como yo. Esa noche llevé a mi cama a una mujer apasionada pero tierna a la que hice temblar con mis caricias.

Y por alguna ironía del destino, yo había sido quien le informara que estaba embarazada... de mí. No voy a mentir y decir que todo fue felicidad desde el principio. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota como para no haber usado protección? ¿Yo, Damon Salvatore, siendo tan imbécil como para dejar embarazada a una mujer de la que no sabía absolutamente nada? Creí tener serios problemas. Tenía serios problemas, porque nunca antes había sido tan inconsciente.

Pero luego todo cambió. Ella era tan… diferente. No hacía nada de lo que yo creía que haría. Era _tan_ impredecible. Y respecto al bebé… comencé a quererlo y a desear su llegada. El deseo por él crecía a la par que el deseo que sentía por su madre…

—¿Damon? —Bella se removió y levantó la mirada, encontrando mis ojos con los suyos, pesados por el sueño.

—Shh. Vuelve a dormir, cariño —la estreché entre mis brazos fuertemente y mi anatomía no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda, también. Gruñí y ella se removió hasta quedar sobre mí. Sonreí ante su mirada sorprendentemente sensual y desenredé mis brazos de su cuerpo para colocarlos detrás de mi cabeza en una posición relajada mientras ella se inclinaba y comenzaba a besar mi pecho. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de lo que venía.

No era la primera vez que sucedía aquello. Durante estos meses, incluso después del embarazo y las hormonas, había aprendido que Bella era muy… sensorial, por así decirlo. En el momento en que alguna parte de mi cuerpo rozaba el suyo, Bella se convertía en otra mujer muy distinta a la trabajadora responsable y madre devota de su hijo de un año. Se convertía en sólo una mujer más. Y yo salía ganando cuando aquel torrente de pasión comenzaba a erupcionar.

Podía sentirlo en ese momento mientras ella hacía un camino descendiente sobre mi plano y fuerte estómago. Se quedó allí y la miré con el seño fruncido. Extendí mi brazo y acaricié la sedosa piel de su espalda.

—¿Sucede algo, cariño?

Bella suspiró y elevó su mirada achocolatada para encontrar la mía.

—Te amo —dijo. Y esta vez la pasión estalló en mí. La atraje hasta mi altura y la besé con pasión en aquellos dulces y suaves labios que ella poseía. La abracé con fuerza y nos rodé en la cama hasta colocarla debajo de mí. Mordí su cuello levemente fuerte por lo que soltó una exclamación audible pero eso no le impidió seguir acariciándome. Dejé que mis manos acariciaran sus brazos, sus pechos, su ahora plano vientre. Me detuve sutilmente en sus caderas, que se habían agrandado deliciosamente luego de tener a Kyrian, algo que me encantaba. Gimió cuando descendí con mis caricias hasta aquel dulce punto entre sus piernas.

—Damon —suspiró ella. Gruñí y no pude contenerme por mucho más tiempo. Me posicioné entre sus piernas y entré en ella de un solo fluido movimiento que nos hizo gemir al unísono. Era tan cálida y suave que parecía ser la misma seda lo que me envolvía. La besé con ardor mientras me movía sobre ella, ayudándome con mis brazos para no descargar todo mi peso sobre Bella. Pude sentir cómo rodeaba mi cintura con sus maravillosas piernas y cuando aumentamos el ritmo de nuestro baile sentí el filo de sus uñas en la piel de mi espalda. Lo que me excitaba de sobremanera.

—Te amo —murmuré mientras dejaba un camino húmedo desde su cuello hasta el valle que había entre sus pechos. Unos pechos que también habían aumentado su tamaño desde el nacimiento de mi hijo.

Kyrian no paraba de darme alegrías.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Cuando me desperté estaba solo en la habitación. El lado de Bella estaba tibio así que sin mirar el reloj supe que era temprano en la mañana. Gruñí y me desperecé sobre las sábanas. Luego me levanté y tomé la ducha que había querido en la madrugada y luego me vestí con un jean y una camisa blanca a rayas celestes. Salí de nuestra habitación y caminé por el pasillo hasta escuchar la dulce voz de mi mujer y los gorjeos de mi hijo.

—Así, mi bebito —decía Bella al niño mientras le sacaba el pañal. Me di cuenta de que ella tenía la ropa arrugada y que seguramente era la que había usado el día anterior. Habíamos tomado esa precaución desde que nuestro adorado Kyrian nos había mojado mientras le cambiábamos el pañal. El diablillo sólo había reído ante nuestra mirada sorprendida y amonestadora, lo que nos había derretido completamente y su travesura había quedado perdonada.

—¿Hora del baño? —pregunté mientras la abrazaba por detrás. Ella asintió y levantó el rostro, de modo que me miraba.

—Buen día, mi amor —saludó con voz dulce. Le sonreí y la besé suavemente. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que aunque no se hubiera cambiado de ropas, sí se había cepillado los dientes. Mi mujercita era muy mañosa con sus dientes y su aliento.

—Venga —dije mientras tomaba a nuestro hijo en brazos.

—Pero ya te has cambiado —protestó Isabella. Le sonreí y llevé a Kyrian a su pequeña bañera blanca. No me importaba que luego del baño yo terminara chorreando agua sobre los suelos y tuviera que cambiarme de ropas nuevamente.

Lo bañamos con cuidado y extendimos la hora del baño más de el tiempo necesario pero era imposible negarse viendo cómo nuestro hijo jugaba en el agua. Cuando la piel de sus deditos se arrugó, lo sacamos y lo envolvimos con su pequeña toalla.

—¿A qué hora llegarán los demás? —le pregunté mientras le ponía el pañal nievo al niño. Le sonreí mientras él se llevaba un piecito a la boca. Nunca terminaría de asombrarme lo flexible que eran los niños.

—Para el mediodía, creo. Todos se han tomado el día libre —me sonrió mientras extendía la ropa de nuestro pequeño al lado de él. Le devolví la sonrisa y la besé en sus ardientes labios. Eran tan suaves y tentadores…

—Si sigues así —murmuró Isabella entre besos— te encerraré en el dormitorio —estaba a punto de darle mi sonrisa más ganadora cuando terminó su frase—… solo.

Estar solo en nuestro dormitorio no era una idea atractiva.

.

La pequeña fiesta fue un éxito rotundo. Toda mi familia había venido y la de Bella también. Además de los amigos más cercanos como Caroline, Bonnie, Jacob, Alice, Rosalie y James. Edward y Leah lo hicieron para el pastel, como él había prometido.

Las cosas entre las hermanastras no estaban exactamente _bien _pero Leah ya no se portaba mal con Bella y hasta había acunado a mi hijo en sus brazos una vez. Isabella me había contado lo que había sucedido entre Leah y Edward. No opiné porque siendo honesto conmigo mismo, pensé que yo haría lo mismo en su lugar, aunque sonase mal. Si hubiera conocido a Isabella luego de haber comenzado una relación con alguien a quien no amaba completamente…

Pero luego de un tiempo, Leah le había dado otra oportunidad a Edward. Quizás a pesar de todo aún se amaban, no sabría decirlo. Lo que sabía decir era que si yo le hubiera hecho algo como lo que Edward le hizo a una mujer como Leah Clearwater, jamás volvería con ella por miedo a quedarme eunuco.

Edward era valiente.

Miré a mí al rededor, observando todas las mujeres embarazadas que había en la fiesta. James y Victoria ya tenían un niño llamado Ethan y era tan rubio como James. No había nada de extraordinario en ello. Lo que a mí me había sorprendido era que Katherine y Elena también serían madres. De hecho, para sorpresa de ambas, habían quedado embarazadas en la misma semana. Y dado a sus genes, ambas rogaban no tener gemelos.

Kyrian, quien estaba en mis brazos, lanzó un chillido de irritación cuando alejé el globo que tenía en mi mano derecha de su alcance.

—Muchacho —dijo Charlie, deteniéndose a mi lado—, cuando mi nieto crezca no te querrá.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo y besé la pequeña cabeza de mi hijo. Kyrian era, sencillamente, muy guapo. Tan guapo como su padre, claro. Bella lo había vestido con una pequeña camisa de color azul oscuro y unos jeans en miniatura negros. Sus pequeñas zapatillas eran de un blanco centelleante. Tenía el fino cabello negro tan lacio y corto como el mío, sus ojos azules destacaban en su pálido rostro.

—No puedo creer que ya tenga un año —murmuró Charlie mientras acariciaba el cabello a Kyrian y éste le regalaba una amplia sonrisa—. Me estoy poniendo viejo, hijo.

Charlie había dejado su puesto de _sheriff_ en Forks. Su salud no estaba para juegos y Sue había insistido en que renuncie. Ahora se dedicaban a disfrutar de sus vidas y a salir a pescar cuantas veces quisieran.

—No pienses eso —respondí mientras me reía de él no muy disimuladamente—. No te irás hasta que Bella y yo tengamos al menos dos o tres niños más.

Al escuchar aquello, se volteó a mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Acaso Bella está…?

—No —reí—. Aun no. Pero quiero tener más niños cuando este campeón pase la temible edad de los dos años —él asintió con la cabeza. Y para no faltar a mi costumbre, añadí—: Además, me encanta el proceso de crear hijos con tu hija, Charlie…

—Ugh, ¡Damon! —Charlie se tapó los oídos y sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiera sacar mis palabras de su mente—. ¡Bella es mi hija y apreciaría que no hablaras de _eso_ en frente de mí!

Se alejó mientras yo me reía a carcajada suelta y mi hijo me acompañaba.

—Compórtate.

—No he hecho nada malo —me quejé, cortando mi risa y dándome la vuelta para enfrentarme a mi terrible mujer. Ella sonrió y sacudió su cabeza para luego acercarse a tomar a Kyrian en sus brazos.

—Dame a mi bebé —lo acunó y él tan traicionero como siempre se quedó tranquilo y jugando con un mechón largo del cabello de su madre. En momentos así, cuando podía verlos juntos a madre e hijo y podía apreciar aquel lazo tan primitivo que había entre ellos dos, me sentía completo.

Mi mujer y mi hijo. Las únicas dos personas por la cuales haría lo que fuera.

Abracé a Isabella por la espalda mientras apoyaba mi barbilla en su hombro.

—Es hermoso —dije en murmullo sin darme cuenta siquiera de que las palabras salieron de mi boca. Isabella acarició el cabello de Kyrian y lo despejó de su pequeña frente con suavidad.

—Es igual a ti —comentó ella en otro murmullo—. Por eso es tan hermoso.

Sonreí y le besé el cabello. Isabella jamás sería lo suficientemente consciente de su propia belleza. Su humildad era algo que siempre amaría de ella aunque a veces me desesperara.

—Oh, por favor —dijo una voz acercándose a nosotros—. Damon no es _tan_ guapo como Kyrian.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza pero le sonrió a Katherine de igual manera.

—Ja-ja. De verdad sabes cómo arruinar el momento, _Katerina_.

Como supuse que haría, ella me asesinó con la mirada. Elijah estaba detrás de ella, por supuesto. Desde que se había enterado del embarazo no se apartaba de su lado y cada vez que yo lo miraba parecía estar tocando el vientre de su mujer. Me alegraba de lo que les estaba sucediendo porque sabía lo mucho que él había deseado aquel niño. Y según lo que me decía Bella, Katherine a veces tenía episodios en los que se ponía histérica e insistía en que sería una mala madre. Entonces, Elena y Bella habían hecho entrar en razón a Katherine y la persuadieron para que fuera a un psicólogo. Ahora estaba yendo a sesiones y estaba progresando mucho con el inagotable apoyo de Elijah. Me pareció genial. Los hijos no deberían cargar con las culpas de los padres.

Elena era otra cosa. Ella se encontraba más radiante que el sol. Y mi hermano… Stefan no cabía en sí mismo de gozo. Tarde o temprano iban a ser padres, yo lo sabía. Ambos estaban sanos pero quizás el hecho de estar tan al pendiente de si Elena quedaba embarazada era lo que impedía el embarazo.

Mi madre estaba que volaba, aunque sobra decirlo. Cuando nació Kyrian, Sofía estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad. Ella fue la tercera persona que lo sostuvo y no lo quería soltar. Decía que era como tenerme a mí luego de más de veinte años. Claro que Renée casi se lo quitó de los brazos a los tres minutos.

—Ha sido un lindo día —comentó Elena cuando nos sentamos en la mesa nuevamente. Era ya de tarde y el sol se veía anaranjado en el horizonte.

—Sí —sonrió Isabella—. Gracias a todos por venir.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —preguntó Nick con una sonrisa. Tanya a su lado se encontraba tan arrebatadora como siempre. Ellos aun no habían decidido tener hijos. Cuando le pregunté a Nick sobre ello, me contestó que aun no lo planeaban. Él quería casarse antes, hacer las cosas bien. Algo divertido teniendo en cuenta lo casanova que había sido hacía poco más de dos años atrás.

—¿Elena? —Bonnie llamó su atención—. ¿Ya sabes el sexo del bebé? —a su lado, Jacob le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Sip. Jacob y Bonnie estaban juntos. Nada extraño teniendo en cuenta cómo se peleaban como perros y gatos. Isabella prácticamente había saltado de alegría cuando Jacob se lo había dicho. Caroline solo sacudió la cabeza, rodó los ojos y exclamó: _¡por fin!_

—No —contestó ella con una mueca—. Aun es muy pronto.

—Entonces tampoco le preguntaremos a Kat —rió Nick.

—Pero, ¿qué quieren que sea? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Stefan quiere que sea una niña —contestó Elena—. Pero yo quiero que sea un niño.

—Típico —comenté yo—. Bella y yo estábamos en la misma situación.

—Y yo fui la que gané —sonrió la aludida con orgullo. Le pellizqué el muslo suavemente—. ¡Ay!

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó Alice a Elijah y Katherine. Él se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa mientras esté sano.

—Bien dicho, Elijah —asintió Carlisle con una sonrisa.

—Yo solo espero que no sean gemelos —comentó Katherine, llevándose las manos al vientre redondeado.

—Generalmente —explicó Edward—, el gen de los gemelos se salta una generación.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Esa misma noche cuando todos se fueron a sus casas y mi hijo estuvo dormido, Isabella y yo nos acostamos juntos en la hamaca que había en el porche de nuestra casa. Las estrellas brillaban como puntos relucientes y el cielo era de un azul oscuro. El Señor Ministro se encontraba debajo de nosotros, sobre el suelo hecho un bollo en aquella manera tan gatuna de ellos los gatos. En la oscuridad de la noche solo se distinguían las partes donde su pelaje era blanco. Hoy había sido un día especial para él: dulce y harinas por todos lados.

Isabella suspiró mientras yo la abrazaba por detrás. Estábamos los dos acurrucados, su espalda junto a mi pecho y su cabeza en el hueco de mi garganta.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio—. Si dos años atrás me hubieran dicho que estaría aquí contigo, no lo hubiera creído.

Sonreí y besé su cabello.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Lo que son las vueltas de la vida, ¿verdad? —volvió a preguntar mientras se daba vuelta para enfrentarme con su mirada, haciendo que la hamaca se meciera con sus movimientos.

—Sí. Pero no te arrepientes, ¿verdad? —sabía que ella no se arrepentía pero necesitaba escuchárselo decir.

—Claro que no —alzó el rostro y besó mi mentón—. Me has dado más de lo que alguna vez pude llegar a desear.

Sonreí.

—Muchas me han dicho lo mismo —comentario con el cual me gané un golpe en el hombro y una mirada juguetonamente fulminante—. Bueno, ya me callo —reí.

—Kyrian acaba de cumplir un año, Damon —gimió de repente—. ¡Ha transcurrido tan rápido! No quiero que crezca más…

—No puedes impedir que crezca —dije con suavidad. Aunque, para ser sincero, yo también estaba asustado de cuán rápido pasaba el tiempo. Parecía ayer cuando lo tuve en mis brazos por primera vez, Kyrian había sido tan pequeñito que había podido sostenerlo con las manos abiertas—. Pero…

Me detuve y ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Pero? —me animó a seguir. Acaricié toda la extensión de su brazo.

—Pero… podríamos tener más niños, lo sabes.

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par, claramente sorprendida. Fue mi turno de enarcar una ceja. Isabella se sentó incómodamente.

—¿Hablas… en serio, Damon?

—Claro —sonreí—. Me encantaría hacer niños contigo. Muchos niños —comenté, alargando la palabra mucho.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te amo —se inclinó y me besó con pasión. Yo la abracé respondiendo enérgicamente al beso.

Si me amaba en la misma medida en que yo la amaba a ella, entonces tenía una leve idea.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Meses después todo seguía increíble en mi vida.

Elena dio a luz a una preciosa niña a la que llamaron Kathleena Salvatore. Y Katherine dio a luz a los gemelos Peter y Jack Mikaelson.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Esto es todo. hasta acá llegó la historia, queridas lectoras. Quiero agradecer a todas las lectoras que siguieron la historia, que dejaron Reviews, que no dejaron Reviews, que los pusieron en Favourites y Follows… a todos aquellos que hicieron que ésta historia sea su historia._

_Hoy terminó la historia de _Ayúdame a sanar_ pero… últimamente he tenido una idea y… no prometo nada, pero estén atentas a alguna próxima actualización de este fanfic._

**Muchas gracias a:** Adriana Mikaelson, _Annaniicolle_, AmberCullenMasen, _krishi26_, Carla Mikaelson, _Cullen-21-gladys_, Ale Salvatore Potter, _IsAbElA M CuLlEn_, Nandita21unexplained, _Maru O.B_, allyley, _Bella-swan11_, Ninna13, _chovitap_, GHOST GIRL ANGEL, _Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore_, Yamii Salvatore, _miadharu28_, Melanie Stryder, _Malusita Potter de Cullen_, darky1995, _Angel2012Negro_, shineevero, _VaLiGa_ y Katherina Tatia Pierce Petrova **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

**¡Gracias por todo su amor, comprensión y apoyo en esta maravillosa historia!**

**¿Un último Review para nuestros protagonistas?**

_**XOXO**_


End file.
